Darkly Dreaming Harry
by Auctor
Summary: Cinq minutes passèrent avant que les voisins ne composent le triple neuf; dix autres avant que le camion des pompiers n'arrive. Les Dursley étaient morts bien avant. Harry psychopathe et intelligent.
1. Prologue

Traduction de la fic 'Darkly Dreaming Harry' avec l'autorisation de LineApe.

Prologue

* * *

Il fait froid aujourd'hui. Inhabituellement froid. Les gens disent habituellement que le temps froid comme ça est déprimant, mais vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Le froid est génial. Vous ne transpirez pas autant dans le froid. Pas comme en été.

Tante Pétunia vous a toujours fait faire le plus dur en été. "Les monstres comme toi ne méritent pas de paresser en été." disait-elle toujours.

Les jours froids comme ça vous font souhaiter qu'il y ait quelque chose pour vous tenir chaud. Quelque chose comme un feu. Du genre du même feu qui vous éclaire en ce moment. Vernon se plaignait toujours de son vieux sofa. Si vous n'étiez pas une telle saignée dans leurs finances ils auraient pu s'en offrir un neuf.

Vous allumez une des cigarettes du porc et la placez précautionneusement entre deux coussins. Il faut que ça aie l'air d'un accident tragique.

L'alarme ne partira pas; ni maintenant, ni quand la maison ne sera plus qu'un tas de cendre. Vous avez récemment appris à cuisiner et malheureusement vous aviez une tendance à faire brûler les choses. Tante a pensé que ça n'aurait pas l'air normal si l'alarme incendie se déclenchait tout les jours, alors elle a enlevé les piles de l'alarme. Ça serait ses empreintes sur les piles planquées dans un tiroir proche. Étant donné qu'elle sera morte bientôt, vous ne pensez pas qu'ils se sentiront obligés de la poursuivre.

Elle sera morte, le Porc sera mort et même Porc junior sera mort.

Vous ne ressentez rien par rapport à leurs morts imminentes et pourquoi diable le devriez vous quand vous n'avez jamais rien ressenti de toute votre vie ? Les gens parlent de sentir heureux ou triste. Peut être en colère, ou juste ressentir quelque chose ? Ça ne vous correspond pas.

Vous avez découvert que vous étiez différent à un jeune âge. Quand les autres riaient ou souriaient, vous vous demandiez pourquoi. Quand vous ne réagissiez pas correctement, ils vous regardaient bizarrement. Alors vous avez appris à rire quand il faut et à sourire aux bons moments. Cependant pleurer vous échappe encore.

Vous rampez dans votre 'chambre' et fermez le verrou de l'intérieur. Ce fut une compétence difficile à améliorer. Deux semaines de nuits sans fin à apprendre comment crocheter une serrure. Une bonne chose que vous ayez regardé cette émission à la télé, ou vous n'auriez sans doute jamais su qu'un verrou pouvait être crocheté ! Vous êtes maintenant enfermé et c'est exactement ce dont vous avez besoin. Vous avez besoin d'un alibi. "J'étais enfermé dans ma 'chambre'" en est un bon. Quand ça commence à devenir chaud et enfumé, vous tapez contre la porte jusqu'à ce que le verrou casse. Puis vous courez dehors et attendez les pompiers. C'est le plan de toutes façons.

Maintenant, juste à attendre.

Beaucoup de temps à attendre et réfléchir quand vous étiez enfermé dans votre 'chambre'. Huit ans de longues nuits à penser à tout. Penser à tout ces portefeuilles que vous avez volé il y a un moment. C'est caché dehors sous un pot de fleurs avec un faux fond. Un trophée. Un parmi d'autres. Vernon n'a pas été très heureux quand vous avez volé son portefeuille. Il n'a pas su que c'était vous, mais l'absence d'une preuve n'est pas très difficile à surmonter dans ce foyer. Une bonne volée a été donnée ce jour là. Une parmi d'autres. Vous n'aviez même pas besoin du portefeuille ou de l'argent. C'était juste une petite aventure. C'est fun de voler et vous avez fait ça pendant des années.

Voler est fun, mais mentir est encore mieux. Quand vous ne ressentez rien, c'est très facile de garder un visage honnête en dilapidant des mensonges. Le détournement est le nom du jeu. Vous êtes le meilleur dans cette affaire. Vous avez commencé à voler et mentir pour avoir des choses. Des choses qui vous étaient refusées. Des choses pour survivre. De la nourriture. De l'eau. Puis se sont ajoutées des choses que vous vouliez. Des jouets. Des livres. Puis vous avez menti et volé juste pour l'expérience.

Vous entendez le chien des voisins japper. Leur premier chien a rencontré une fin tragique. Pauvre petite chose. Jappant tout le temps. Jour et nuit. Ça vous ramène au jour où vous essayiez encore de vous faire aimer de vos gardiens. Ils s'en plaignaient sans cesse alors vous avez décidé de vous en débarrasser. Il s'est tortillé un petit moment pendant que vous plongiez sa tête dans un seau d'eau.

Ils ont un nouveau chien maintenant et il ne vous aime pas beaucoup. Il sent probablement son prédécesseur partout sur vous. Il est très calme maintenant; ce qui veut dire qu'il est temps. Il peut sentir la fumée et vous aussi.

Vous préparez votre jambe et, comme un pistolet, votre jambe fonce et frappe le verrou. Le premier coup vous rapporte un craquement sourd alors vous donnez un autre coup. Bien. Restant au sol comme ils vous l'ont appris à l'école, vous rampez à travers le hall et faites votre chemin vers la porte.

Après un moment à vous rassembler, vous êtes dans le personnage. Un enfant de neuf ans terrifié et frénétique devrait aller. Vous courez hors de la porte principale en criant de tout vos poumons : "Au feu ! Au feu ! Que quelqu'un appelle les pompiers !"

La lumière éclaire tout le bloc et en moins d'une minute des gens commencent à affluer pour regarder. Ces bâtards indiscrets veulent voir un peu le feu avant d'appeler les pompiers.

Cinq minutes passent avant que les premieres personnes se décident à appeler le triple neuf (ndt : l'équivalent du 17 en France). Et dix autres minutes passent avant que le camion des pompiers arrive.

Les Dursley étaient morts depuis un moment.

* * *

Nda ( et ndt par la même occasion) : le Harry de cette histoire est un psychopathe. Il ne ressent aucune émotion quelle qu'elle soit. Aucune culpabilité. Il est basé sur le personnage de Dexter de la série du même nom. Je n'ai pas lu les livres Dexter (ndt : moi si ! Nananéreuh) alors n'espérez pas de références de ce côté-là. Aussi, pas besoin de connaître Dexter pour lire ça.

Après avoir lu encore une fois 'bungle in the jungle' (ndt : ???), j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre histoire avec une perspective à la seconde personne. Toutes les pensées incohérentes de Harry vous seront ouvertes alors qu'il essaie de trouver une place dans un nouveau monde.

L'histoire sera très longue.


	2. Chapitre 1

Traduction de la fic 'Darkly Dreaming Harry' avec l'autorisation de LineApe.

Les RAR

klaude (le seul, l'unique) : étrange, très certainement -après tout, on parle d'un Harry psychopathe- intéressant, ça va le devenir de plus en plus.

Ep : merci pour la review.

Daffy ze hinti : parce que tu me connais trop bien, ma chère. En fait c'est ça le truc des traductions, on arrive toujours à deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose en anglais derrière ça, quelque chose dans la formulation des phrases et l'utilisation des expressions.

Chapitre un

* * *

Vous vous asseyez et attendez. Les gens sont partout; à courir partout en essayant d'éteindre le feu. Gestes inutiles; personne ne va sortir après vingt minutes passées dans ce brasier infernal.

Il y a une brise plutôt froide. Si vous pouviez le faire sans passer pour un trou du cul vous iriez probablement vous réchauffer les mains près du feu. Vous avez quitté la maison dans vos habits de nuit. Pantalon et pas de haut. Un de vos voisins a eu la décence de vous donner une couverture. Bien sur, ignorez le gamin quand il est battu et abusé(ndt : pas dans le sens physique du terme), mais quand il frissonne dans le froid ils deviennent des personnes respectables.

"Pauvre gamin, il doit être en état de choc." dit une voix.

Choc ? Pas très dur. Ça serait maintenant un bon moment pour pleurer. Faudra travailler sur ça. Bon, l'état de choc ira.

Vous sentez une main sur votre épaule et vous vous tournez pour voir un officier de police vous regarder.

"Hé gamin, tu tiens le coup ?" demande-t-il. Un groupe d'autres personnes viennent se rassembler près de vous.

Vous appliquez un air triste sur votre visage et vous baissez les yeux vers le sol. Si vous regardez en bas, alors ils ne peuvent pas voir vos yeux. "Ça va m'sieur." piaillez vous.

"Je suis désolé fiston, mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre va ressortir d'ici."

Sans dec' Sherlock. Quel état de fait complètement évident est il sur le point de dire ? Le ciel est bleu ? NOOONNNN !

Vous frottez vos mains sur vos yeux. Si vous ne pouvez pas pleurer, alors faites comme si vous essayiez justement de ne pas pleurer. Soyez brave ! Alors vous laissez vos bras tomber, pour agripper les bords de votre couverture. Les contusions couvrant votre torse sont ouvertes à la vue du monde entier. Rien sur les bras, mais votre poitrine est couverte de haut en bas de ce qui apparait comme des contusions. Ils les voient et se lancent des regards en coin. Un corps contusionné sans marques sur les bras fait automatiquement lever des drapeaux rouges avec les adultes. Les gens qui maltraitent le font uniquement quand ils sont surs de ne pas se faire attraper, et les Dursley faisaient toujours attention de frapper dans les parties non visibles. Ce n'est pas 'normal' de maltraiter votre famille voyez vous, et les Dursley ne faisaient rien qui n'était pas 'normal'. Vu de l'extérieur bien sur…

L'officier de police vous demande ce qu'il s'est passé et vous lui donnez une bonne histoire. Vous étiez en train de dormir quand vous avez été réveillé par les aboiements du chien. En sentant la fumée vous avez su que vous deviez sortir d'ici, mais vous étiez enfermé dans votre chambre. Vous essayez d'avoir l'air terrifié, alors vous tremblez un peu en parlant. Ils gobent ça aussi; c'est une larme sur l'un de leurs visages ?

Le policier veut savoir pourquoi vous étiez enfermé dans votre chambre.

Vous leur dites qu'ils vous ont toujours enfermés. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas se laisser contaminer dans leur sommeil par votre monstruosité, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, vous avez défoncé la porte de votre 'chambre' et couru comme un dératé.

Ils demandent comment un petit enfant comme vous a pu défoncé une porte, alors vous leur dites exactement en quoi consistait votre 'chambre'; les petits cagibis en bois n'ont pas des portes très solides. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas ressentir d'émotions que vous ne pouvez pas dire ce que les autres ressentent. Vous êtes maintenant assez bon à ça puisque c'était assez utile de savoir quand Vernon était en colère. Ces gens sont en colère. Très en colère. Pas contre vous, mais contre les corps qui gisent dans la maison brulée.

Quelques voisins ont entendu votre histoire. Ils ont l'air horrifiés. Les Dursley gardaient leur neveu dans un placard ? Le pire est qu'ils ont cru tout ce que les Dursley avaient dit sur vous. Ils ne vont plus avoir d'amis posthume, ça c'est sûr.

Ils demandent d'où viennent les bleus.

Vous demandez quelle différence ça fait. Ça n'importe plus puisqu'ils sont morts.

Ils veulent toujours savoir et vous vous y pliez. Les mensonges sont fun. Quand vous avez terminé l'histoire, ils voient les Dursley comme l'incarnation du mal. Frapper un enfant une douzaine de fois dans la poitrine pour avoir eu de meilleure notes que son propre enfant ? Abject ! Bien sur les bleus n'ont rien à voir avec Vernon cette fois, mais qui le dira ? Pas Vernon, il est mort. Pas Dudley qui vous frappait et vous balançait constamment contre le sol. Il est mort. Pas son gang qui venait le défendre. Défendraient-ils l'honneur d'un homme mort au détriment du leur ? Surement pas vous, celui qui énervait Dudley en premier. Le faire tomber en classe donnait toujours à Dudley l'air d'un idiot et c'est une bonne chose à se rappeler.

Non, Vernon serait connu à titre posthume en tant que quelqu'un qui abusait et molestait les enfants. Un dernier coup pour ce bâtard. Il a dit à tout le bloc que vous étiez un voleur et un menteur alors vous dites à tout ceux qui veulent bien entendre qu'il aimait bien sentir les petits garçons. Un partout, la balle au centre. Bon, il avait raison à propos du vol et des mensonges, mais c'était quand même un bâtard. Vous avez dit 'été' -au passé- parce que vous avez remarqué qu'ils ont stoppé le feu et avec difficulté, trois pompiers musclés luttent pour faire sortir le porc par la porte.

Vous regardez ailleurs comme si c'était douloureux de voir un membre de la famille de cette façon. Oh quelle horreur ! L'homme qui a fait de chaque jour de votre vie un enfer est mort. Oh que ça vous rend triste. Attendez une minute, vous ne vous sentez pas triste... mais bien sur ! Aucune d'émotion.

Brule en enfer gros porc. Pareil pour toi 'tante', tu l'as laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Une nouvelle voix vient et vous dit que vous n'avez pas besoin de voir ça et vous guide vers une ambulance. Quelques tests montrent que vous n'avez rien à part avoir avalé un peu de fumée. Les Dursley ne vous nourrissaient pas tellement, mais vous n'êtes pas sous-alimenté. Les crochetages de serrures et les collations de minuit ont remplacés les repas manqués.

La même personne vous guide vers une voiture. Elle vous dit qu'ils vous trouveront une famille chouette chez qui vous resterez maintenant.

"Un orphelinat ?" demandez vous.

"Non." répond elle. "Les grands orphelinats ne sont plus utilisés maintenant."

"Où alors ?"

"Nous envoyons habituellement les enfants dans un foyer d'accueil avec d'autres enfants, et les plaçons sur une liste d'adoption."

Alors toutes les fois où Vernon vous menaçait avec l'orphelinat, il était visiblement soit idiot soit en train de se parler.

"Normalement nous avons des difficultés à placer des enfants dans ta situation, mais tu sembles être un gentil garçon. Je suis sure que nous n'aurons pas de problèmes à te trouver un foyer aimant." dit elle avec un ton apaisant.

Un gentil garçon, tout à fait.


	3. Chapitre 2

Traduction de la fic 'Darkly Dreaming Harry' avec l'autorisation de LineApe.

RAR :

Altaïr de l'Aigle : Mwhahaha, j'ai trouvé mon padawan. Car voyez vous, cher ami, il se trouve que j'ai moi aussi vu les quatre saisons de la série, mais j'ai aussi lu les quatre livres. Bien évidemment il y aura une cinquième saison, il y a tant d'éléments qui ne demandent qu'à être développés : comment Dex va se débrouiller dans son rôle de père veuf, est ce que Deb va se rendre compte de la nature sombre de son frère, tout ça tout ça. Il faudra juste attendre que Michael C. Hall se remette complètement de son cancer. Personnellement, j'aime les livres parce qu'on y voit bien comment fonctionne la super machine à tuer qu'est Dexter et sa méthode de pensée, qui diffère un peu de celle de la série.

Klaude : et pas que des voisins. Bientôt ça sera Poudlard qui abritera ce monstre et assassin. La façon dont il va régler ses problèmes risque d'être fort intéressante, en plus de la question de savoir dans quelle maison il va atterrir quand on sait qu'il ne ressent aucune émotion.

Chapitre deux

* * *

Les parents de ce foyer sont biens. Bon, aussi bien que des personnes payées pour s'occuper de vous puissent l'être. Un peu ennuyeux de temps en temps, mais ils vous donnent de l'espace. C'est bien.

On ne peut pas en dire autant des autres enfants.

Ryan est un emmerdeur, mais après une semaine à partager la même pièce que lui vous l'avez cerné.

Petit tyran.

Pas comme Dudley, mais presque.

Histoire vraiment tragique; son père perd son job et commence à boire. Puis ce connard s'est mit à les frapper lui et sa mère. Ça ne s'est arrêté que quand sa mère lui a planté un couteau dans la gorge.

Avec sa mère partageant une cellule avec une lesbienne obèse et plus aucune autre famille, Ryan fut placé sous la responsabilité de la couronne.

Enhardi par les abus de son père et honteux de la réaction excessive de sa mère, il ressentit le besoin de relâcher la vapeur, alors il devint un tyran.

Il n'avait fait rien de trop méchant : frapper les autres enfants, voler l'argent du déjeuner; ce genre de chose, mais quand il a essayé de vous bousculer vous avez décidé de le neutraliser avant qu'il ne devienne un trop gros problème.

Vous avez la parfaite idée pour le remettre dans les rails.

* * *

Toutes les nuits avant de dormir, Ryan s'allonge et regarde une pile de photos. Avec une petite astuce, vous vous faufilez dans la chambre pendant qu'elle est inoccupée et prenez le sommet de la pile.

Des photos de famille : sa mère et son père souriant, tout les trois à la plage, son premier jour à l'école. Comme c'est pittoresque, sa famille lui manque.

* * *

Cette nuit, après être rentré bien après le couvre feu, Ryan fouilla la commode et chercha son paquet de photos. Pendant qu'il cherchait à travers ses tiroirs, Ryan devint rapidement paniqué.

Ses photos n'étaient plus là.

Il a regardé frénétiquement partout dans la pièce, ses yeux passant d'une zone à une autre avant de s'arrêter sur son lit. Sur son oreiller reposait un petit tas de cendres et par dessus étaient posées trois têtes découpées sur les photos.

Il s'est rapidement tourné et vous a directement envoyé un regard vicieux.

Vous lui retournez son regard et un ricanement s'échappe de vos lèvres.

Il avance lentement de votre côté de la chambre.

"Lève encore une fois la main sur moi et le reste de tes photos rencontrent le même destin."

Il s'est arrêté. Son air livide a tourné à la panique. Il se retourne soudainement et cours hors de la chambre. Probablement aller chercher un des tuteurs.

Avec hâte, vous bondissez de votre lit et vous vous dépêchez vers son oreiller couvert de cendres. Précautionneusement, vous enlevez sa taie d'oreiller, la retournant pour enfermer les cendres à l'intérieur. Rapidement vous remplacez la taie par une rechange que vous avez piqué plus tôt ce matin.

Après avoir dissimulé les preuves entre votre matelas et le sommier, vous vous allongez sur votre lit et attrapez un livre pour avoir l'air occupé.

Un moment plus tard, Ryan et M. Teller débarquent dans la chambre.

"Où est cette pile de cendre ?"

"Sur l'oreiller ! Ce bâtard de Potter a brulé les seules photos que j'avais de mes parents !"

"C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça." contrez-vous.

"Potter, sale branleur ! va te faire foutre !"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle, pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies toujours de m'attirer des ennuis Ryan ?" demandez vous.

"Les cendres sont ici bordel… là…" dit il, sa voix s'estompant alors qu'il se tournait vers l'oreiller parfaitement propre. "C'était là !"

"Franchement Ryan, tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit avec cette histoire stupide…" dit M. Teller "Va te coucher, on parlera de ta punition demain matin."

"Désolé pour ça Harry, nous avons des problèmes avec Ryan depuis le début."

"Ce n'est rien monsieur, il est visiblement toujours triste à propos de ses parents. Je suis sur qu'il retrouvera le reste de ses photos quand il regardera encore après s'être calmé." répondez vous, jetant un regard à votre compagnon de chambre. En lisant entre les lignes et avec le regard, il peut avoir comprit le message caché : 'fous moi la paix et tu retrouveras peut être quelques photos.'

D'après le regard dans ses yeux vous pouvez voir qu'il a compris.

Après que M. Teller ait fermé la porte, vous regardez Ryan avec un sérieux mortel.

"N'essaie pas de me baiser." dites vous avant de vous retourner.

Il ne vous embêtera plus.

* * *

Presque un an passe. Pour une raison étrange, vous ne semblez pas capable de garder un compagnon de chambre très longtemps. Vous n'arrivez pas à imaginer pourquoi…

les adultes semblent penser que vous faites toujours le deuil de votre famille; rejetant les autres dans votre dépression. C'est pourquoi vous êtes assis là avec un thérapeute.

"Comment tu te sens à propos de la mort de ta famille ?" demande t'elle.

Comment je me sens ? Bonne question. Est-ce une bonne idée d'y aller avec : 'Je ne ressens rien du tout' ? Hmmm… ça ne va peut être pas le faire.

Eh, essayons l'apitoiement, ça marche bien la plupart du temps.

"Je euh… je ne les aimais pas, mais c'était ma famille, vous voyez ?"

"Je comprends, vraiment. Est-ce que tu penses toujours à eux ?"

Oui, leurs cris de douleur sont un bon carburant pour vos meilleurs fantasmes.

"J'essaie de ne pas y penser madame…"

"Ah, mais tu vois, en essayant activement de ne pas penser à eux, tu y penses quand même."

Vrai. Parce que ça cause plein de sensations.

"Tu ne peux pas juste éloigner ces sentiments Harry. Tu ne peux pas juste éloigner tout ceux que tu rencontres."

Ouais, pas comme si vous vouliez garder tout vos compagnons de chambrée.

"Mais… c'est juste que… je ne veux pas y penser… la façon dont ils sont morts…" dites vous, alors qu'une larme roule sur votre joue

Et le César revient à… ce putain de Harry Potter. Vous avez enfin résolu ce stupide problème de 'pleurs'.

Alors que vous sombrez dans de lourds sanglots, votre esprit dérive vers votre professeur d'arts dramatiques à l'école; disant que vous étiez un prodige. Le meilleur acteur à qui elle ait jamais enseigné.

Avec votre talent d'acteur et un visage mignon, vous avez déjà fait un spot publicitaire sur Coronation Street. Ça en plus de le douzaine de pubs dans lesquelles vous avez joué.

C'est bon pour l'argent de poche. Non pas que vous ayez besoin de cacher de l'argent, les Teller sont tellement crédules. Ils ne remarquent presque jamais qu'il manque un billet de vingt livres et quand ils le remarquent, vous n'êtes jamais suspecté. Vous êtes un bon garçon après tout.

Vous sentez une main sur votre dos. Elle essaye de vous réconforter ! Ha !

Okay, il est temps de couper l'arrivée d'eau.

Mrs. Field peut toujours clamer qu'elle vous a appris comment jouer, mais dans la réalité ces sessions de thérapie marchent mieux qu'une douzaine de cours d'arts dramatiques

Vous savez que vous êtes un monstre, et vous savez que ces sessions ne feront rien que vous transformer en un monstre plus intelligent. C'est pourquoi vous les pompez pour tout ce qu'ils peuvent vous donner.


	4. Chapitre 3

Traduction de la fic 'Darkly Dreaming Harry' avec l'autorisation de LineApe.

RAR :

Altaïr de l'Aigle : hum, je dois avouer que c'est possible de voir l'avatar de Rita apparaître comme celui de papa Harry. À mon avis, elle apparaitrait quand Dexter réfléchirait à l'éducation de ses enfants. Dexter n'a pas vraiment de visions dans le livres, pas de ce genre là. En fait, déjà à la fin du premier livre, de grosses différences apparaissent. Je vais éviter de faire des spoilers mais la dernière phrase du quatrième livre, c'est Dexter qui parle à Rita "Tu attends un quoi ?" et on apprend dans le troisième l'origine du passager noir, ce qui fait que là où la série est terre à terre, le livre comporte une touche de surnaturel en plus.

ah oui tiens, j'avais pas percuté 'fils de Harry'. Moi j'avais plus vu ça comme un hommage à Harry car Dexter l'admirait tout ça donc il a donné un nom dérivé à son fils. De plus, je ne pense pas que Dexter essaie de décrocher du passager noir, il sait que c'est trop ancré en lui, mais plutôt faire une légère pause le temps de trouver un moyen d'accorder son hobby avec sa vie de famille soudainement intense.

Maintenant, j'ai fini de traduire les chapitres en anglais donc je suis en stand-by de nouveaux chapitres à me mettre sous la dents de la part de LineApe.

Klaude : tu as tout compris, mais Harry a quand même un peu de subtilité : il ne va pas assassiner tout ceux qui vont le contrarier.

* * *

Un an passe, et vous continuez vos jeux.

Empoisonner le hamster de la classe avant de l'envoyer à un étudiant que vous n'aimez pas.

Faire courir un jeu de clés sur toutes les voitures dans le parking des professeurs. Deux mille livres de dommages causés. Ils ont même installé des caméras pour attraper un délinquant récidiviste. Pourquoi diable voudriez vous le refaire ? La variété est la clé. Ha ! La clé....

Alors bien sur, il y a votre meilleur coup. Bon, meilleur coup depuis au moins l'année passée; rien ne peut dépasser le fait d'avoir fait bruler vif les Durlsey... en aucune façon !

Il y a quelques mois, vous avez fait renvoyer un enseignant pour avoir eut des contacts inappropriés sur un jeune étudiant. L'enfant était trop timide pour se présenter, mais votre témoignage était suffisant. Ça avait bien marché avec Vernon, alors vous avez décidé de faire le même coup.

Bien sur, en réalité tout ce que l'enseignant avait fait avait été de vous donner une mauvaise note sur une peinture stupide en cours d'art.

Vos aptitudes peuvent avoir plusieurs facettes, mais vos compétences avec un pinceau et une toile laissent vraiment à désirer. Mais ça ne va pas non plus vous garder éveillé la nuit; quand diable auriez vous donc besoin de peindre encore votre vie entière ?

Mis à part vos petites distractions, ce fut plutôt une année terne.

Enfin, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que vous vous trouviez face à face (ou bec peut être ?) avec un étrange hibou; il gardait sa patte tendue vers vous, vous encourageant à prendre une lettre.

Mais qui diable envoie une lettre avec un hibou ? Ça doit être la plus inefficace méthode de poste jamais imaginée. La moitié des lettres doivent probablement terminer dans un marais quelconque.

Les timbres et les facteurs ne sont pas assez bien ?

Avec un soupir, vous attrapez la lettre et lisez l'adresse.

Harry Potter,

Troisième plus grande chambre,

#16 Willowbrook drive.

Wow, ce n'est pas du tout flippant. Quoi, ont ils envoyé quelqu'un pour venir ici et mesurer les pièces pour voir quoi mettre sur l'adresse ?

Magie et sorcellerie ?

Soit il s'agit d'une étrange idée de farce de la part de quelqu'un – ce qui est douteux parce que franchement, qui prendrait le temps de dresser un hibou juste pour une petite blague comme ça ? – ou alors il y a un groupe de cinglé adorateurs du diable qui vous a ciblé pour une sacrifice rituel.

Peut être à cause de ce rôle en guest dans Doctor Who avec cette intrigue débile de vaudous africains; vous gardez une certaine rancune contre ça depuis près de deux ans maintenant.

L'épisode était tellement mauvais qu'il était constamment cité comme la raison de l'arrêt de la série.

Vous avez joué le jeu, mais les scénaristes ont complètement perdu le fil de l'intrigue.

C'est la dernière fois que vous laissez votre agent vous parler d'un rôle stupide comme ça.

Bon, il y a aussi la possibilité que vous soyez un sorcier et que vous puissiez faire de la magie.

Peut être, si vous pouviez trouver quelque chose d'autre que les souffrances humaines amusant, alors vous auriez pu éclater de rire devant l'absurdité de l'idée.

Bon, le hibou n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir; vous pourriez envoyer une réponse à ce culte de gens fous avant d'aller engager une équipe de garde du corps ou quelque chose. Peut être devriez vous appeler la police aussi ?

* * *

À quiconque qui puisse être concerné :

Non, je ne voudrais pas servir de sacrifice rituel pour invoquer un démon ou un demi-dieu. Peut être devriez vous cibler un enfant plus naïf la prochaine fois que vous faites du recrutement pour votre culte ?

Sincèrement,

Harry Potter

PS : j'ai appelé la police pour cette étrange menace.

* * *

Vous attachez la lettre et regardez l'oiseau s'envoler au loin.

Ça doit être le lot de toute célébrité d'avoir ses harceleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Le club des magiciens pédophiles ne va pas vous laisser tranquille.

Après la première lettre il y en a eut une autre. Quand vous l'avez jeté dans la corbeille, une autre est arrivée à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Persistantes, ces petites bestioles, n'est-ce pas ?

Seulement après que chaque centimètre carré de votre chambre soit couverte de hiboux et de leurs colis, vous appelez la police et ils sont aussi déconcertés que vous.

Qui entrainerait une douzaine de hiboux pour recrutement un enfant dans un culte ?

Il y a _forcément_ un moyen plus facile. L'église fait ça depuis des siècles, pourquoi ne pas s'en tenir à ce qui fonctionne ?

* * *

C'est une étrange façon d'être réveillé; un géant donne un coup de pied dans votre porte et vous offre un gâteau d'anniversaire.

Mais le plus étrange réside dans le fait que votre porte est déverrouillée mais qu'il a quand même décidé de la défoncer.

Quand il s'introduit comme l'un des sectaires, vous passez une main sous l'oreiller et sortez le couteau.

Vous avez un couteau pour vous défendre. Vraiment.

"Les lettres n'étaient pas assez ? !" criez vous, "Vous décidez maintenant de me kidnapper ?"

"Kidnapper ?" demande t'il, semblant véritablement confus, "Pourquoi j'voudrais t'kidnapper, Harry ?"

Hum, alors ils sont vraiment bons en lavage de cerveaux. Bon, si vous voulez vous échapper ça va être un peu difficile; l'homme est à moitié affalé même avec le plafond de neuf pieds !

Il vaut donc mieux raisonner le gros lourdaud.

"Je ne veux pas rejoindre votre culte, monsieur." dites vous, "Laissez moi en paix s'il vous plait."

"Un culte ! T'es un sorcier Harry !" dit il, "Et un bon je parierais !"

Alors il y croit vraiment...

"D'accord, euh, bon, je ne veux pas être un sacrifice humain pour vos dieux païens."

"Dieux païens... ? Y a pas de dieux païens ou de sacrifices humains à Poudlard Harry."

"Bon, c'est un soulagement. Je craignais que vous ne m'écorchiez avant de me laisser me vider de mon sang sur un cercle rituel peint avec du crottin de cheval ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Mince alors, qu'est-ce que ces moldus ont bien pu te dire sur la magie ? Attends, où on est ?"

"Un foyer d'accueil."

"Pourquoi on est dans un foyer d'accueil ?"

"Parce que je vis ici."

"Il est arrivé quoi à ces cornichons de Dursley alors ?"

"Morts dans un incendie."

"D'accord, alors euh... tu vis ici ?"

"Oui."

"Harry Potter vit dans un foyer d'accueil ! ?"

"Oui, ça surprend pas mal de gens d'apprendre qu'une célébrité comme moi est sous la tutelle de la couronne."

"Bref, Poudlard est là où tes parents ont fait leurs études !"

"Et en quoi ça importe ?"

"C'est la meilleure école de magie au monde !"

"Encore ces conneries de magie..."

"La magie est réelle, Harry ! Tu es un sorcier et avec un peu d'entrainement tu pourras faire de la magie aussi !"

"D'accord, alors si la magie est réelle, faites en."

"Eh ben, le truc Harry, c'est que je suis supposé ne pas faire de magie..."

"Eh bien, c'est terriblement pratique..."

"Tu vois, j'ai été expulsé de Poudlard et ils ont cassé ma baguette en deux..."

"D'accord, alors ils envoient quelqu'un qui ne peut pas faire de magie pour m'expliquer la magie."

"Mais j'ai gardé les morceaux ! Je peux toujours faire un peu de magie, mais ne le dit à personne !"

Après avoir dit ça, vous voyez l'homme sortir un parapluie rose. Il regarde un moment autour de lui avant de poser ses yeux sur votre paquet d'allumettes.

Merde ! Vous n'étiez pas supposé avoir ça !

L'homme sort une seule allumette et pointe le parapluie dessus.

"Regarde bien."

Devant vos yeux, vous voyez l'allumette tourner au gris et devenir légèrement pointue.

Le gros lourdaud vous regarde alors, irradiant d'un sentiment de satisfaction.

"Alors, en tant que sorcier, je serais capable de... rendre une allumette grise et pointue ?"

"Ça fait un moment que j'ai plus fait de magie, elle était sensée se transformer en épingle."

"Ça ne semble pas très impressionnant."

"Ok, bon, laisse moi faire un autre essai."

"Si j'étais assis sur une chaise, alors je serais juste au bord, monsieur."

L'homme, qui est clairement retardé mentalement, loupe complètement votre sarcasme et se tient prêt pour un nouvel essai.

L'allumette tourne au gris et pointue encore, mais cette fois elle est un peu brillante.

"Alors, est-ce la pleine expression de ce qu'est capable une personne magique ?"

"Hein ?"

Ah oui, attardé, utiliser des mots plus petits.

"Que peut faire d'autre un sorcier ou une sorcière ?"

"Plein d'choses, Harry !"

"Comme ?"

"Ben, Tu peux faire d'la métamorphose comme je t'ai montré."

"Pas vraiment utile, mais continuez."

"Y a les charmes, les potions, les runes."

"Je me débrouille très bien avec mes charmes, les deux autres pourraient toutefois s'avérer utiles."

"Ensuite y a la botanique et bien sur, défense contre les forces du mal..."

Quoiquoiquoi... "Force du mal ?"

"Ouais, un mage noir peut utiliser les forces du mal et peut te tuer avec un simple sort."

"...Ils peuvent... ils peuvent faire ça ?"

"Oh ouais, les pires d'entre eux peuvent utiliser un des impardonnables !"

"Impardonnable ?"

"Le sort de mort tuera tout ceux qui seront touchés. L'imperium permettra à un mage noir de faire en sorte qu'un sorcier fasse tout ce qu'il veut, tu pourrais même faire en sorte qu'il tue ses propres parents ! Enfin, il y a le doloris; ça cause une immense douleur comme si des milliers de couteaux se fichaient en toi encore et encore !"

"Des milliers des couteaux... je pourrais apprendre ça à Poudlard ?"

"Bien sur Harry ! Te défendre contre les mages noirs est une partie de l'apprentissage de tout sorciers."

"D'accord, où allons nous ?"

"Le Chemin de Traverse !"

* * *

Nda : un reviewer (anglais), blue, a pointé le fait qu'Harry est très différent de Dexter et j'acquiesce sans réserve.

Sans un père fort comme celui que Dexter a eut, Harry était sans exutoire pour son 'passager noir'.

C'est comme ça que j'ai envisagé un personnage comme Dexter sans un 'code de Harry'

peut être que mon Harry est plus comme Patrick Bateman dans 'american psycho'. En fait, en regardant en arrière et aussi en regardant ce que j'ai prévu, peut être que Harry est de loin plus proche de Patrick Bateman que de Dexter.

Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu ou lu Dexter ou American Psycho, alors je vous suggère fortement d'essayer, ce sont tout les deux de bons divertissements, mais il vous donne aussi une bonne idée du fonctionnement de l'esprit des psychopathes.

-Lineape

Review ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Traduction de la fic 'Darkly Dreaming Harry' avec l'autorisation de LineApe.

Merci à Zod'a pour la review.

À la seconde où vous traversez le mur de briques, vous vous demandez ce que c'est que ce bordel.

Celui qui a dit que les voyages dans le temps étaient impossibles ne s'est visiblement jamais promené dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Vous passez devant un magasin de plumes et de parchemins.

DES PLUMES !

Vous vous demandez s'il y a des règles contre les stylos à Poudlard, parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen que vous utilisiez une putain de plume.

Des parchemins ? Pour l'amour de dieu, après votre voyage, vous allez avoir besoin de faire un saut dans un magasin moldu et faire un stock de fournitures de bureau.

Des parchemins... c'est si stupide.

Ce Hagrid semble complètement obnubilé par cet endroit, Gringotts.

Alors que vous passez la porte, vous voyez toutes ces petites créatures laides courir partout comme des poulets sans tête.

Ça vous rappelle un peu cette semaine que vous avez passé dans une ferme en préparation de ce film. Les taches manuelles étaient ennuyeuses et vous rappelaient votre séjour chez votre famille -que dieu ait leurs âmes- mais vous avez aussi eut la chance de tuer une centaine de poulets durant votre séjour.

La meilleure semaine jamais passée.

Vous demandez à Hagrid ce que sont ces sales bêtes.

Des gobelins ? Whoa, c'est foiré; ils ne sont pas supposés être des guerriers ou quelque chose comme ça ? Pourquoi se chargent-ils d'une banque ?

Encore une autre chose à examiner.

L'homme gigantesque ne semble pas très aimé par ceux là.

Pendant que le gros bête discute avec un caissier, vous visiter la place.

C'est décoré dans un style ancien; ancien mais chic. Un peu comme cette maison luxueuse dans ce film que vous avez fait. Des acteurs décents dans celui là, mais le réalisateur ne faisait pas la différence entre sa tête et son cul. C'était décoré dans quel style, dix septième siècle ?

Ah, le grand gars a fini, bien.

Ils vous trainent et vous poussent dans un wagonnet.

* * *

"C'est la voute de tes parents, Harry."

"Hein ?"

"Tu croyais tout de même pas qu'ils t'avaient laissé sans rien, n'est ce pas Harry ?"

"Alors j'ai cette pile géante d'or qui repose ici depuis une décennie, et personne n'a jugé bon de me prévenir ?"

"Ben, euh, Dumbledore a dit..."

"D'accord, alors comment je fais pour recenser combien j'ai ici et comment je le déplace vers mes comptes bancaires moldus ? J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir payer trop de taxes sur ça..."

"Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sur pour garder ton or Harry !"

"Un mal connu est mieux qu'un mal inconnu; je vais rester sur ma banque, merci."

"Je ne suis pas sur que Dumbledore va aimer ça..."

"Dumbledore sera mon directeur ?"

"Oui."

"Pourquoi aurait il son mot à dire dans la manière dont je gère mon argent ?"

"Eh ben, en fait non mais pourtant Dumbledore..."

Il ressemble à disque rayé, mais en plus ennuyeux.

"Je me fiche de Dumbledore, alors continuons; j'ai encore besoin des affaires d'école. De combien aurais je besoin pour mes fournitures ?"

"Prend juste une grosse poignée d'or, ça devrait suffire."

Attardé et mauvais en maths, vous pourriez avoir pitié de lui si vous vous en souciez. Malheureusement, l'homme n'est pas un débile savant comme vous l'espériez; ça aurait été la seule chose qu'il aurait pu avoir pour lui, et maintenant même ça vient de se révéler faux.

Appliquant toutefois son conseil, vous prenez 'une grosse poignée d'or'.

Bon dieu, certaines personnes sont stupides.

* * *

La scène dans l'autre voute est assez étrange.

L'immense idiot essayant de passer inaperçu était presque risible dans le vestibule, et même maintenant, il essaye encore d'être discret... dans un puits de mine vide.

Crétin.

Il ramasse 'vous-savez-quoi' de 'vous-savez-où'.

En sortant du hall, il ne pourrait probablement pas se démarquer plus s'il essayait.

Heureusement, la chose n'était pas trop imposante; vous ne voulez pas être attaqué ou quelque chose comme ça sur le chemin du retour.

Peut être que c'est une potion pour restaurer le cerveau du crétin ? Non, vous doutez qu'une magie de ce calibre existe. Vous ne pouvez sans doute pas restaurer quelque chose qui n'a de toute façon jamais existé.

* * *

Acheter les vêtements était amusant. Les gens appellent ça des 'robes', mais vous savez reconnaître une robe quand vous en voyez une.

Vous demandez s'ils n'ont rien de moins... féminin... comme tenues pour l'école.

Non, ils n'en ont pas.

Bon, merde.

Le garçon qui se fait habiller à côté de vous est plutôt insolent jusqu'à ce que vous vous présentiez.

"Harry Potter." dites-vous.

"Harry... le Harry Potter ?

"Oui."

C'est bien que même les sorciers aient la BBC.

"Merlin j'ai tout entendu à propos de toi ! Je veux dire que j'ai entendu que tu..."

"Ne crois pas tout ce que tu as lu sur moi; la moitié de ce qu'ils mettent dans ces torchons est déformée, et ils ont juste inventé l'autre moitié."

"Wow, j'ai entendu dire que tu serais dans la même année que moi, mais..."

Être célèbre déchire la plupart du temps, mais les fans trop exubérants sont juste pathétiques.

"Bon j'ai fini, je dois encore aller chercher ma baguette et tout ça."

"Ok, hum, tu penses que je pourrais, tu sais..."

Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin... vous êtes un sorcier maintenant, vous devez essayer de parler comme eux. Ça semble stupide de pleurer sur Merlin -qui était juste un sorcier parmi d'autre- quand quelque chose de notable arrive.

Vous tirez un bloc note et un stylo.

"Je le mets à quel nom ?"

"Draco Malfoy."

À Draco Malfoy, gros loser, va t'acheter une vie. Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas écrire ça, des fans heureux sont mieux que des fans en colère.

À Draco Malfoy, peut être nous reverrons nous à Poudlard dans nos robes viriles ?

-Harry Potter

Vous lui tendez le papier et il rigole.

* * *

Cette recherche de baguettes n'est vraiment pas une science exacte, ou si ça l'est, ce Ollivander a lamentablement foiré ses études de fabricant de baguette.

Deux douzaines d'essais ratés à ce jour.

Ce gars est glauque aussi. Vraiment glauque.

Franchement, qui mémorise chaque produit qu'il vend et chaque personne à qui il a vendu son produit ?

Garde-t-il une liste détaillée des baguettes et de leurs maîtres, passe chaque moment du réveil à mémoriser ladite liste, puis se masturbe chaque soir en pensant aux noms et aux types avant de se coucher ?

Ohhh… du houx avec un ventricule de dragon… treize pouces… souple…

Ok, faut arrêter de penser à ça maintenant.

Mince, qu'est-ce qui lui prend si longtemps à ce mec ? Il dit qu'il regarde dans l'arrière boutique une petite minute, et ça fait maintenant dix minutes que vous attendez.

Cet endroit offre un terrible service, si vous aviez votre mot à dire vous bruleriez cet endroit du sol au plafond. Ça ferait surement un joli feu avec toutes les sortes de bois et les morceaux de créatures magiques.

Est-ce qu'ils ont un autre vendeur de baguettes ? Ce gars a complètement foiré sa vie.

En parlant du loup, le revoilà.

S'il était resté en derrière encore quelques minutes, vous auriez été tenté de voir s'ils ont des pompiers magiques.

Bon ben, peut être un autre jour.

"Alors ?" demandez vous.

"Essayons celle ci, voulez vous ?" dit-il en vous tendant une autre baguette. "Vous voyez, cette baguette est très spéciale parce qu'elle a…"

Vous laissez tomber sa petite histoire à propos de la baguette et lui donnez une secousse.

Rien.

Pour l'amour de dieu…

"Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres vendeurs de baguettes dans le coin ?"

"Eh bien… hum… je suppose qu'il y a bien Octavius Nott dans l'Allée des Embrumes mais…"

L'homme continue de parler, mais vous êtes déjà en train de passer la porte.

Avec la façon dont il tient sa boutique, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore dans les affaires.

* * *

Hagrid vous avait prévenu sur cet endroit, mais état donné que cet homme est un idiot, son opinion ne veut absolument rien dire.

Votre recherche sur les forces du mal commence maintenant.

Vous n'avez pas beaucoup à chercher mis à part certains sorts appelés les 'impardonnables', et vous savez que ce n'est pas beaucoup. Vous savez aussi qu'aucun criminel n'évoque ouvertement ses activités criminelles.

Alors où aller pour trouver le marché noir dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

Vous ne pouvez visiblement pas demander à quelqu'un.

Qui dit qu'ils n'ont pas de flics magiques sous couverture ?

Excusez-moi monsieur, où je pourrais trouver des informations sur l'utilisation de la magie noire ? Je veux juste être capable de tuer quelqu'un avec un sort, c'est tout. Illégal ? Allons, les menottes sont vraiment nécessaires ? Aie ! Pas si serré !

C'est ce qui se passerait.

Non, ce n'est pas au grand jour et vous ne pouvez demander à personne.

Bon, alors ça sera juste une petite mission de reconnaissance.

Vous prenez votre baguette et vous sortez. Entre les deux, vous pouvez garder les yeux ouverts et espérez pour le mieux.

Ah, C'est là. Baguettes Nott.

Petite boutique. Ça ne semble pas plus gros que l'autre magasin.

S'ils n'ont pas une baguette pour vous, alors cet endroit pourrait bien bruler aussi.

"Bienvenu ! Je suis Octavius Nott, comment puis je vous être utile aujourd'hui ?"

Amical au moins.

"J'ai besoin d'une baguette. Ollivander n'a pas pu m'en trouver une."

"Alors il vous a envoyé ici ? C'est surprenant; normalement si le vieux timbré a un client difficile, il vous donne une 'meilleure correspondance' et c'est tout."

"Eh bien, il ne m'a pas envoyé ici. Je suis parti. Service clientèle horrible."

"Oh ?"

"Le mec est allé dans l'arrière boutique pour me trouer une baguette et ça lui a prit dix minutes pour revenir."

"Peut être qu'il a fait une sieste ? Il est assez vieux après tout."

"Probablement. Alors, pouvez vous me trouver une baguette ?"

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme Ollivander, si je ne peux pas vous trouver de correspondance alors j'achète à mes frais un portoloin pour que vous ayez votre baguette au magasin de Gregorovitch en Autriche. Les baguettes sont une affaire sérieuse et aucun sorcier ne devrait se retrouver sans sa propre baguette."

Beaucoup mieux.

"Ok, alors par où commençons nous ?"

"Bien, rapprochez vous, j'ai besoin de saisir quel genre de sorcier vous êtes."

"D'accord."

Vous vous rapprochez.

"Êtes-vous… Harry Potter ! Mince alors, Harry Potter dans ma boutique ! Merci, pour tout ce que vous avez fait…"

Wow, beaucoup de fans ici. Les sorciers aiment le cinéma.

"Il n'y avait pas vraiment de problèmes; j'ai juste fais ce que j'avais à faire. Alors à propos de cette baguette ?"

"Oh oui, trouvons votre baguette."

* * *

Pas eut besoin d'un portoloin. Peu importe ce que c'est.

Vous n'allez pas non plus bruler cet endroit. Ollivander oui, Nott non.

Elle est faite en bois d'if, fait onze pouces de long, a un crin de licorne dans son cœur et est décrite comme étant 'rigide'.

Très étrange. Étrange qu'un monstre comme vous ait dans sa baguette un crin d'une créature si pure.

Est-ce ce qu'on appelle l'ironie ?

* * *

Vous revenez dans le Chemin de Traverse bredouille en ce qui concerne les forces du mal.

Pas grave, vous pouvez revenir plus tard et passer plus de temps ici sans l'escorte.

L'idiot vous a trouvé; oh regardez, un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Un hibou ? Vous n'êtes absolument pas la bonne personne à qui donner un animal.

Sil fait trop de bruit, alors vous allez lui tordre le cou.

Hedwige, quel nom débile.

* * *

Des tas de livres. Des tas et des tas de livres.

Ah, le fan d'un peu plus tôt vient vers vous. Se rappeler de sourire et d'être sympa.

"Ah Draco, je vois que tu viens prendre tes livres."

"Ouais, j'ai déjà tout les bons à la maison, mais j'ai toujours besoin de mes manuels scolaires."

"Je dois les prendre moi-même. Il n'y a cependant pas beaucoup de choix sur certains sujets."

"Ouais, C'est tous ces trucs stupides que le Ministère essaie de te faire avaler. Rien d'intéressant du tout."

"Ouais." Oh, bon sang. "Rien du tout sur les forces du mal. J'aurais aimé savoir ce que signifie toute cette agitation autour de ça."

"Ne m'en parle pas ! Tout ce qu'ils ont est cette farce à propos de la 'défense' !"

Ah, un esprit jumeau.

"Je ne dis pas que je veux faire de la magie noire mais si un mage noir en a après moi ? J'aimerais savoir à l'avance quel genre de sort il pourrait me jeter, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

"Absolument. Tu ne peux même pas avoir les livres à moins de savoir à qui parler, ou bien de les avoir déjà."

Ah ben merde alors.

"J'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à mourir alors, hein ?"

"Viens me parler quand nous serons à Poudlard et je verrais ce qu'on pourra faire."

Excellent.

"Je vais peut être faire ça."

"Je dois y aller, mon père m'appellent du regard."

"On se verra à Poudlard, et n'oublie pas tes robes."

* * *

quand vous rentrez à la 'maison' il est tard.

C'était une journée bizarre, et vous avez du mal à imaginer que ça va devenir moins bizarre dans le futur.

* * *

Review ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Traduction de la fic 'Darkly Dreaming Harry' avec l'autorisation de LineApe.

Zod'a : alors là mon petit père, tu vas être foutrement surpris.

* * *

King's cross. Quel lieu étrange pour commencer votre voyage dans le monde magique.

D'après ce que vous avez lu, il y a de nombreuses méthodes de voyages magiques.

Pourquoi prendre un train, parmi tous les autres moyens et toutes les façons d'aller en écosse ?

Si quelqu'un vit déjà en écosse, ça serait vraiment un gros inconvénient. Descendre à Londres, puis revenir en arrière par un train lent. Quelle perte de temps ça serait.

Peut être si vous vivez près de l'école vous avez juste à marcher ou quelque chose dans le genre.

C'est une bonne chose que vous n'ayez pas de films ou de téléfilms de prévus cette année; vous ne pouvez pas vraiment tourner quelque chose pendant une année scolaire, hein ?

Ah oui, il y a toujours l'été.

Vous regardez autour de vous.

Beaucoup de gens ici.

Moldus. Beaucoup de moldus; c'est comme ça que les sorciers appellent les gens normaux.

Vous ne pouvez repérer aucun sorcier ou sorcière.

Ça craint.

Vous regardez votre billet.

Voie neuf trois quarts ?

Est-ce qu'ils essaient de rendre les choses aussi difficiles qu'il est humainement possible de le faire ?

Ils vous ont dit le jour et l'heure du départ du train, mais ils n'ont jamais dit où.

Bien sur, ils ont dit King's Cross, mais ils ne vous ont jamais dit comment trouver cette putain de voie !

Merde, pourquoi n'avez vous pas regardé le billet plus tôt ? Vous auriez pu demander à quelqu'un dans l'Allée pendant l'un de vos voyages.

Bon, vous n'avez pas regardé le billet parce que vous ne vous attendiez pas à _ça_.

Putain, la bonne blague.

Maintenant vous allez manquer le train parce qu'ils ne vous auront pas dit comment aller dans cette saloperie.

Et pour l'amour de dieu, cette grosse vache va t'elle la fermer ?

Attendez, quoi ? Moldus ? La femme -ou vache, vous n'arrivez pas à être sur- est en train de parler de magie ouvertement ? N'y a-t-il pas une loi contre ce genre de choses ?

Peut être qu'ils vont l'arrêter.

Peut être qu'ils vont lui donner la peine de mort.

Peut être qu'ils vous laisseront regarder.

Hmm... qu'est-ce qu'ils font pour les exécutions magiques ?

Quelque chose à creuser. En espérant que ça soit macabre.

Elle a des enfants avec elle. Bien, ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas obligé de continuer de la regarder -à moins de vouloir vomir, ou de tremper dans la bestialité avec les vaches- au moins la génisse moche semble savoir comment monter dans le train.

Juste besoin de regarder et de voir ce qu'ils vont faire.

Wow, la voix stridente de cette vache vous tape sur les nerfs. Le mugissement des vaches n'est-il pas normalement plutôt grave ?

Cinq enfants ? Wow, est ce qu'elle referme les cuisses à un moment ? Qui voudrait baiser quelqu'un de ce poids suffisamment de fois pour pondre au moins cinq gosses ?

Pour être juste, elle a sans doute pu être classée comme accueillante dans sa jeunesse, mais vous doutez que quelqu'un veuille la toucher maintenant; vous auriez besoin de la rouler dans la farine pour trouver le trou humide si jamais vous voudriez y fourrer votre sexe.

Des gros seins cependant.

Là encore, si elle était grosse mais sans seins, alors c'est qu'il n'y avait clairement pas de dieu.

Non pas que vous croyiez en dieu ou quelque chose comme ça.

C'est juste une phrase commune.

Il y a une petite fille parmi eux; vous auriez pitié de ses mauvais gènes et de ses futurs problèmes de poids si vous vous souciiez de sa confiance en soi.

Pourquoi diable ce stupide rouquin coure-t-il vers le mur ?

Oh, ça pourrais être amusant à voir.

Et il va frapper le mur... maintenant !

Quoi ! Totalement disparu !

Où est le choc et/ou les dommages cérébraux graves !

Hum, vous n'auriez jamais deviné qu'il vous fallait courir dans un mur pour accéder au train.

Surement un truc de sorcier.

Bon, au moins vous savez où se situe maintenant la voie neuf trois quart.

* * *

Vous détaillez votre cabine.

Ça n'a pas _du tout _l'air d'un train magique.

Ça ressemble à n'importe quelle cabine de train que vous ayez jamais vue.

Au moins vous en avez une pour vous.

Vous ne voudriez pas partager une cabine avec ces stupides rouquins, ça c'est sur.

Ne voyant rien d'intéressant dans votre environnement, vous retournez à votre livre de DCFM. Troisième année.

Vous préféreriez lire quelque chose à propos des forces du mal elles-même, mais ça ira pour le moment.

Quelques coups à la porte vous oblige à lever les yeux de votre livre.

Oh, pour l'amour de...

"Il y a de la place ici ? Toutes les autres places sont prises..."

Ça sonne faux.

"Alors, il n'y a pas d'autres cabines vides ?"

"Hum, ouais. Elles sont toutes pleines."

Menteur minable.

"D'accord."

Vous retournez à votre livre et recommencez à lire.

"Alors, hum, je peux m'asseoir là ?"

Fous le camp.

Vous abaissez votre livre.

"Je ne suis pas sur, tu peux ?"

"Oh, ok, merci !"

Dieu qu'il est idiot. Maintenant que c'est terminé, retour au livre.

"Tu es excité à propos de Poudlard ?"

C'est dans des situations comme celles ci que les forces du mal seraient utiles.

"Oui."

"Tu penses que tu seras dans quelle maison ?"

Serpentard.

"Je ne sais pas."

"J'espère que je serais à Gryffondor comme ma famille."

Je m'en contrefous.

"C'est super."

"Tout mes frères ont été à Gryffondor. Même mon frère Percy qui est une vraie tapette."

S'il pense que c'est une tapette, alors ce Percy est surement normal.

"Oh ?"

"Ouais, Bill et Charlie ont été déjà diplômés l'année dernière, mais les jumeaux et Percy sont là et Ginny commencera l'année prochaine."

Sept enfants... ? Soit cette femme aime vraiment baiser, soit il y a eut une sorte de magie de fertilité utilisée.

"Grande famille."

"Ouais. Bref, Je suis Ron, Ron Weasley."

Rien à battre.

"Harry Potter."

"Harry... mince alors ! _LE_ Harry Potter?"

Oh bon dieu, un autre fan.

"Oui."

"C'est tellement dingue ! Je partage une cabine avec Harry Potter !"

vous réprimez une envie soudaine de cacher votre visage dans votre paume et de lâcher un long soupir.

"Bref, j'ai vraiment besoin de reprendre ce livre..."

"Je peux voir ta... enfin tu sais ?"

… Quoi ? Ma 'Tu sais' ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce gosse ? Putain de pervers.

"Ma... qu'est-ce que tu entends exactement par là ?"

"Tu sais, ta cicatrice !"

"Ma... cicatrice ?"

"Ouais ! Ta cicatrice !"

Quel anormal. Mais en fait, vous n'êtes pas très normal non plus.

Bon. Au moins il ne vous demande pas de regarder votre pénis. Ça serait embarrassant.

Vous relevez vos cheveux en arrière.

"Heureux ?"

"Wow ! Ça a l'ait trop cool ! Alors c'est là que..."

La porte s'est soudainement ouverte pour révéler une fille aux cheveux bruns.

"L'un de vous a-t-il vu un crapaud ?" demande la fille.

"Non."

"Non."

"Neville Londubat a perdu son crapaud et nous le cherchons."

Vous avez déjà dit non, qu'est ce qu'elle veut de plus ?

"Il n'y a pas de crapaud ici." répondez vous.

"Ok, Bon si vous en voyez un, venez me trouver."

Merde ! Elle vous laisse seul avec le garçon cinglé fan des cicatrices !

Qu'est-ce qui est pire, un fan sans esprit ou une fille inconnue ?

Vous jetez un œil au rouquin et le voyez vous regarder avec un air vraiment flippant. Ça et le fait qu'il ait un rat se faufilant sous son manteau.

Ok !

"Je viens avec toi, je suis sur qu'une autre paire d'yeux ne sera pas de trop."

"Bien sur."

Avant que l'idiot n'ait pu vous suivre, vous refermez la porte et fuyez loin de ce gars aussi vite qu'il est physiquement possible.

"Tu es pressé." dit-elle.

T'as foutrement raison.

"Quelque chose me dit que chercher ce crapaud n'est pas ta véritable motivation pour marcher si vite."

"Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ?"

L'humour vous échappe la plupart, mais pas le sarcasme. Le sarcasme est une façon socialement acceptée d'insulter des gens. Que demander de mieux ?

"Pas besoin d'être irritable. Bref, pourquoi tu marches aussi vite ? On risque de manquer le crapaud si on garde ce rythme."

"Ce gars est tellement... ben, il y a quelque qui cloche sérieusement avec lui."

Venant de vous, ça veut dire qu'il est quasiment foutu.

"Oh ?"

"Totalement stupide et un fan complètement barré; il a aussi un rat qui se balade sur son corps. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _ça _?"

"Un fan ? Un fan de... attends, tu es Harry Potter ? !"

Ah merde.

"Je plaide coupable."

"J'ai lu que tu..."

"Je n'ai autorisé aucune biographies ou ce qui est appelé 'interview' mis à part de celle du Time Magazine, alors tout ce que tu as lu d'autre est faux."

"Oh, bon, de toute façons, je... je t'ai adoré dans ce film de Daniel Day-Lewis. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait gagné cet Oscar sans toi."

Ah, une fan, mais une cultivée.

"C'était un rôle difficile, mais je pense que le film s'est bien passé."

"Cet épisode de Doctor Who dans lequel tu as joué juste avant les Oscars était une honte -Il était affreusement écrit- tu aurais pu être nominé s'il n'y avait pas eu ça."

Vous devez tuer votre agent, ou pire, le virer. Vous n'oublierez jamais ce maudit épisode !

"Mais tu étais super !" ajoute-t-elle rapidement.

"Ce n'était pas la meilleure période de la série, ça c'est sur."

Malheureusement, c'est la vérité.

"Dingue, _Harry Potter_ est un sorcier. Un acteur connu et maintenant un sorcier connu. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être connu dans les deux mondes ?"

"Ils semblent étrangement obsédés par ma cicatrice. L'idiot là-bas m'a demandé de la lui montrer. Qui irait voir quelqu'un et demander 'je peux voir la partie défigurée de ton visage ?'"

Elle pouffe.

Qu'est-ce qui était drôle ? Les gens rigolent toujours aux choses les plus absurdes. Vous ne ferez pas de comédie de sitôt.

* * *

"Premières années ! Premières années par ici !"

Pourquoi les premières années devraient voyager séparément ? Ça n'a strictement aucun sens.

Probablement une idée du gros idiot.

Sur des barques ? Pourquoi devrait on traverser un lac sur des barques quand on pourrait les carrosses avec les pégases démoniaques comme tout les autres ?

Vous vous débarrassez des parasites (aka dent de castor et le rouquin) et prenez place à côté de Draco et de ses deux... euh, amis serait un terme généreux pour eux.

S'il leur parle comme des égaux, alors vous aurez sérieusement mal jugé le niveau d'intelligence de Draco.

"Alors, que penses tu de ces stupides rouquins dans le train ?" demandez vous quand votre barque est suffisamment loin des autres.

"Rouquins ? Oh, tu parles des Weasley ! Père a toujours dit que tout ce qu'ils ont se résume à des cheveux roux, un aspect misérable et plus d'enfants qu'ils ne peuvent se le permettre. Les voyant par moi même, je ne peux qu'être d'accord. Quel exemple sont ils pour les sorciers."

"Je ne peux pas être plus d'accord que ça. Ce gars a eut le culot de demander à voir ma cicatrice ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce gosse ?"

"Crétin."

"Et ne me parle pas du rat qui se baladait sur lui !"

"Il a un rat comme animal ?"

"Je ne suis pas sur. Peut être qu'il ne s'est pas lavé proprement et que le rat a senti le besoin de rester avec ceux de son espèce."

Sarcasme de circonstance, rire de circonstance.

"Qui était la fille à grandes dents avec qui tu parlais plus tôt ?"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention quand elle a dit son nom, mais d'après ce qu'elle radotait, je pense que ses parents son dentistes. Des dentistes qui laissent leur enfant avoir des dents comme ça."

"Dentistes ?"

"Des médecins moldus qui sont spécialisés dans les dents."

"Qui irait délibérément dans cette carrière ? !"

"Les parents de la fille à dents de sabre il semblerait. Pour leur défense, c'est un travail relativement bien payé."

"Tu ne pourrais pas me payer assez pour toucher les dents pourries des moldus."

"Pareil ici. Alors quelle est l'histoire de tes deux, hum, amis ? Ils parlent ?"

"Pas souvent."

"Il y a une raison à ça ?"

"Leur compréhension de la langue anglaise est passagère au mieux."

"Et au pire ?"

"Je me demande parfois s'ils vont oublier de respirer à un moment donné."

"Alors pourquoi sont ils ici ?"

"Leurs pères doivent à mon père de grosses faveurs, alors maintenant, ce sont mes gardes du corps."

"Je ne leur confierais pas mon bien être."

"Moi non plus; ils sont là surtout pour le facteur d'intimidation."

"Eh bien, ils échouent sur les deux points. Ils ont l'air constipés. Merveilleux."

"Plutôt oui. Alors, dans quelle maison tu espères aller ?"

"Le fan fou veut aller à Gryffondor, alors c'est hors de question."

"Pas une grande perte."

"Non, pas vraiment. Poufsouffle semble être un réservoir à ratés, alors non merci."

Vous ne pourriez sans doute pas retenir vos habitudes au milieu de toute l'attention que donnerait un groupe de personnes aimantes.

"Vrai aussi."

"Soit Serdaigle ou Serpentard pour moi."

"Deux grandes maisons. J'apprécierais ta présence à Serpentard, mais je suis sur que personne ne serait contre le fait qu'un aigle et un serpent passent du temps ensemble."

"En effet."

C'est peut être un fan, mais au moins il a un don pour la conversation.

Ça et le fait qu'il soit votre unique ticket pour les forces du mal.

* * *

Le grand hall est un exploit de magie.

Au moins ça a l'air cool. Qui sait combien ça a été dur à construire ?

Oh bon dieu, cette pensée n'était pas une invitation pour la je-sais-tout de déblatérer encore et encore sur les fondateurs.

Vous regardez autour de vous.

Tout les étudiants plus anciens sont déjà assis à leurs tables.

Les enseignants sont aussi assis à leur table.

Au milieu est assis un homme d'un age assez avancé. Alors que vous le regardez, il vous regarde à son tour.

Il vous fixe pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de regarder ailleurs, une grimace sur le visage.

C'était bizarre.

Pourquoi ce chapeau chante-t-il ? Oh d'accord. Un chapeau de répartition.

Ils sont suffisamment fous pour laisser un chapeau vieux de mille ans décider qui va où.

Vous regardez un peu partout sans conviction alors que les étudiants sont répartis.

Vous prenez note que la fille-castor est allée à Gryffonfor.

Draco est allé à Serpentard comme il le voulait. Vous lui adressez un hochement de tête alors qu'il marche vers sa table. Il hoche la tête à son tour.

Bien assez tôt, vous entendez votre nom et marchez vers le tabouret.

Tout les murmures des étudiants, bien que prévus, sont franchement ennuyeux.

Aucun d'eux n'a t-il jamais vu une célébrité ?

Comment vont ils vous traiter pendant les sept prochains années ?

Vous vous posez sur le tabouret et avez le chapeau posé sur votre tête.

"Hmmm," dit une voix à votre oreille. "Difficile. Très difficile. Plein de courage, je vois. Pas un mauvais esprit non plus. Il y a du talent, oh oui – et une soif de faire vos preuves, c'est intéressant. Alors, où vais je te mettre ?"

Vous êtes d'accord pour le talent et la soif de faire ses preuves, mais la partie 'pas un mauvais esprit'; vous avez un esprit bon si ça ne vous dérange pas de vous en persuader et c'est quoi toute cette histoire autour du courage... ?

Ce chapeau est clairement défectueux.

Serpentard. Mets moi à Serpentard.

"Pas Serpentard, hein ?" dit le chapeau. "Es tu sur ? Tu pourrais être grand, tu sais, tout est là dans ta tête et Serpentard pourrait t'aider sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute."

SERPENTARD ! Mets moi à _**SERPENTARD **_!

"Non ? Très bien. Si tu es sur, alors le mieux serait GRYFFONDOR ! ! !"

De _**QUOI**_ !


	7. Chapitre 6

Traduction de la fic 'Darkly Dreaming Harry' avec l'autorisation de LineApe.

Midoriko-chan : étant donné que je n'en sais pas plus que le reste du monde, j'avance aussi ma théorie : C'est Dumbledore qui a envouté le choixpeau pour qu'il soit assuré que Harry soit à gryffondor. Mais en même temps, c'est vrai que le choixpeau a mille ans alors ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait la feuille en rideau de douche.

Chloé : euh... traductEUR, s'il te plait. sinon merci bien.

Zod'a : Ah bon, bon ben ok, te voila foutrement surprise, mission accomplished. C'est clair que ça fait du bien de voir un vocabulaire qui ne semble pas sorti d'un monde où l'on passe pour un révolutionnaire quand on traite quelqu'un de connard. D'ailleurs, ça m'a toujours intrigué : dans le monde de HP, où l'on traite les gens de "minables cancrelas" (rien que ça me fait pouffer) et consort, que se passerait il si un gusse se pointait et balançait le bon vieux "fils de pute", le grand classique en matière d'insulte ? Ou même, si on veut faire un peu plus élaboré, "résidu de dégueulis de pigeon vérolé" ? ça serait quoi leurs réactions ? C'est quelque chose à creuser.

Dioxygne : alors tout ça, je n'en sais rien puisque je ne fais que traduire, néanmoins, j'apprécie que ma traduction respecte au mieux le style d'écriture de l'auteur original. Pareil que toi, je pense que c'est Dumbledore qui a envouté le choixpeau, mais il n'aura pas besoin d'attendre le rapport puisqu'il a déjà tout vu par legillimancie.

Chapitre Six.

* * *

...Gryffondor?

_**Gryffondor ?**_

Au nom de quelle _**CONNERIE **_pouvez vous correspondre à Gryffondor ? C'est l'exact opposé de ce que vous êtes !

Ce chapeau brûlera. Vous ne savez pas encore exactement comment vous comptez y arriver, mais il brûlera et vous rigolerez.

Vous ne connaissez peut être pas encore de sorts de feu, mais vous en connaitrez.

C'est en premier sur la liste.

Vous regardez votre nouvelle table et voyez deux de ces stupides rouquins rire et applaudir leur nouveau membre.

Ces rouquins là ressemble à... oh bon dieu. Le fan cinglé va être réparti ici aussi ! Sept ans dans un dortoir avec ce crétin ? Ça semble déjà douloureux; il n'y aucun moyen que vous le laissiez vivre aussi longtemps.

Que pensera Draco ? C'est la seule personne que vous connaissiez qui ait accès aux forces du mal ! Va t-il comprendre votre répartition complètement fausse ?

Merde !

Comment diable allait apprendre les forces du mal maintenant ?

Vous vous asseyez et attendez.

Le castor est assise à côté de vous et elle essaie de démarrer une conversation.

Pas maintenant.

Merde ! Vous ne pouvez même pas contester la répartition !

Qu'allez vous dire, 'Je veux être à Serpentard !'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que sinon Draco ne m'apprendra pas les forces du mal !'

Ouais, ça ne marchera sans doute pas très bien.

Vous regardez la table des enseignants et voyez le vieillard qui vous regardait il y a encore quelques minutes; et qui a maintenant un immense sourire sur le visage.

C'est lui Dumbledore, le plus puissant magicien de la lumière que le siècle ait connu ?

Il a l'air plus proche de clamser que de gagner un duel.

Avec la façon dont il vous regarde, peut être que le club des pédophiles magiciens n'était pas une idée stupide.

Vous êtes tiré de vos pensées par un truc lourd qui s'assoit sur le banc et vous met une grande claque dans le dos.

"On l'a fait ! On est tout les deux à Gryffondor ! C'est trop génial !"

Ça ne l'est vraiment, vraiment, pas.

"Ouais, génial."

Dans un autre monde.

"On va trop s'amuser ! Moi et le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu comme meilleurs camarades !"

Attendez, quoi ?

"Le Garçon-Qui–A ?"

"Depuis des années, j'ai rêvé que nous soyons répartis ensemble ! Nous allons vivre tellement d'aventures !"

Huh... ?

"J'ai _su _à la seconde où je suis entré dans ton compartiment et vu ta cicatrice que nous allions passé les sept prochaines années ensemble !"

… cicatrice ? Qu'est-ce que votre cicatrice a à voir avec tout ça ?

Avant que vous n'ayez pu lui demander de quoi diable il est en train de parler, le vieil homme commence à parler et tout le monde se tait.

D'abord il accueille tout les étudiants avec les bras ouverts, puis…

"Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon !"

Qu'est-ce que…?

Pourquoi laissent ils quelqu'un à un stade avancé de démence... attendez, c'est de la nourriture ?

Dieu, ce que vous aimez la nourriture. Bon, si vous sachiez exactement ce qu'est l'amour, vous pourriez aimer ça. Vous appréciez beaucoup la nourriture; donc vous laissez tomber.

Si vous deviez choisir entre tuer une personne ennuyeuse qui parle la bouche pleine et de la sacrée bouffe, vous devriez sans doute faire une liste mentale et peser le pour et le contre avant de tuer le gars.

Après vous mangeriez votre repas. Peut être le sien aussi. S'il est tout aussi bon.

Avez vous mentionné que vous aimez la nourriture ?

Pas besoin de voler le repas du crétin cependant. Il y a plein d'autres plats sur la table.

Mais vous êtes toujours tenté par l'idée de le tuer.

Il bouffe comme un cochon. Non, c'est insultant pour les cochons. Il bouffe comme lui même, et c'est assez moche.

Sa mère ne lui a t-elle jamais mis une claque sur la tête pour sa façon de manger ?

Merde, il se tourne pour vous parler. Couvrez le visage !

Il jase sur le fait que les Serpentards sont tous diaboliques, et essaie de discuter d'une sorte de sport débile sur des balais, mais votre concentration est plus centrée à éviter les morceaux de nourriture qui giclent de la bouche du garçon.

Quand il devient fatigué de vos non-réponses, il se tourne vers le gars de l'autre côté et vous essuyez votre main maintenant sale sur sa robe. Il ne semble pas le remarquer ou s'en soucier.

Le castor le remarque cependant.

Elle vous lance un regard irrité et vous haussez les épaules. Les gens vous lâchent avec ça normalement.

Décidant que votre plat est contaminé par la bave, vous échangez prudemment avec votre voisin quand il ne regarde pas et prenez une cuillère de pommes de terre que vous arrosez d'une quantité généreuse de sauce.

Les gens disent que la cuisine anglaise est mauvaise, mais vous désapprouvez de tout votre cœur.

Qui n'aime pas la sauce ? Les communistes. Eux oui.

C'est vraiment une honte; l'amour de la nourriture russe mis à part, vous et Staline auriez pu être les meilleurs amis du monde. Le côté 'J'ai tué vingt millions de personnes' est quand même une super caractéristique pour un ami…

Dans la même veine, Gorbachev peut clamer aimer la sauce plus que les autres, mais il a toujours aimé le borscht, ce qui fait de lui un communiste à vos yeux.

Ah, les métaphores.

L'incroyable nourriture n'arrive cependant pas à vous faire sortir de la tête un chapeau qui doit brûler.

Combien de fois ont ils sorti ce chapeau ? Où est ce qu'ils le mettent quand ils ne s'en servent plus ? Est il à l'épreuve du feu ? Est ce qu'il criera quand il va brûler ?

Vous espérez bien.

Tellement de choses à apprendre et si peu de temps.

Vous étiez tellement perdu dans vos pensées, que vous n'avez remarqué que la nourriture avait disparue qu'après avoir mis une cuillère vide dans votre bouche.

Vous levez les yeux et voyez que toute la bouffe dans la salle est partie.

Enculés !

Le vieux croulant se lève encore, et vous vous demandez comment il peut. Une brise assez forte pourrait le renverser.

Où est le vent quand vous en avez besoin ? Bien sur vous êtes en intérieur, mais ils ont la magie, ça peut se faire !

La forêt interdite est interdite. Sans dec' Sherlock.

Maintenant, où est votre bouffe !

Oh, putain de… Ok, pas de magie dans les couloirs. Ok, ramenez la bouffe maintenant.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec les sorciers et leurs conneries de quidditch ? Ce jeu est juste une bande de danseuses qui volent partout sur des balais.

C'est comme le handball, sauf que ça fait encore plus tapette. Ce qui est un exploit étant donné que le handball a les mots main et boule dans son nom.

Bien sur, bien sur… hors des limites… mort douloureuse… attendez, quoi ?

Une mort douloureuse si on va dans une pièce ? Là, on se parle.

Bien, maintenant que c'est terminé, retournons à la bouffe…

Une chanson ? Ils s'attendent à ce que vous chantiez ?

Ce qui a suivi est l'une des pires choses que vous ayez jamais entendu.

La plupart des gens disent 'comme si on tuait un chat' -ou quelque chose dans le même style- quand une chanson craint, mais pour vous c'est apaisant. Non, là ça sonne comme des ongles sur un tableau noir alors que des personnes âgées baisent.

Pas un bon son, et vous êtes soulagé quand ça se termine.

Pourquoi enseigner un sort de torture quand vous pouvez faire ce genre de bruit à volonté ? Votre respect pour le vieil homme en peignoir vient de grimper d'un peu.

Ça fait donc moins mille plus un ?

Il vous ordonne d'aller vous coucher et à ce moment, il perd tout les points du monde.

Plus de nourriture ?

Moins un bagillion de gazillion de points à Dumbledore.

Ça fait un tas de choses à rattraper. La seule chance qu'il aurait de repasser dans les chiffres positifs serait de vous re-répartir à Serpentard, vous montrer les cuisines…

… et vous apprendre les forces du mal.

Ça, et quelqu'un devra vous dire ce que c'est que tout ce truc du garçon-qui-a-survécu.


	8. Chapitre 7

Traduction de la fic 'Darkly Dreaming Harry' avec l'autorisation de LineApe.

Zod'a : en fait, c'est surtout justement le coup des communistes et de la sauce qui m'a bloqué. Sans doute une connerie anglaise.

Chapitre sept

* * *

Vous êtes assis sur un siège déraisonnablement inconfortable niché au milieu des rangées de vieux (et franchement nauséabonds) livres, et lisez le passage.

Vous clignez des yeux.

Vous lisez le passage à nouveau.

Vous clignez des yeux à nouveau.

Qu'est ce que…

_L'histoire de Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, est voilée de mystères et d'intrigues. Comment a-t-il défait Vous-Savez-Qui ? À quel point est il un puissant sorcier ? Où est il maintenant ?_

_Nous n'avons pas toutes les réponses, mais voici ce que nous savons._

_Le 31 juillet 1980, il naquit de James Potter et Lily Potter (née Evans) qui ignorèrent qu'un peu moins d'un an plus tard, leur bébé vaincrait le plus grand mage noir de leur temps._

Vous clignez des yeux à nouveau.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette CONNERIE !

Quelle personne peut considérer qu'il est raisonnable pour un bébé de défaire le sorcier le plus puissant du monde ?

Cet auteur a besoin de laisser tomber le crack. Ou les potions ? Est ce qu'il y a des sorciers addicts au crack, ou est ce qu'ils ont leurs propres vices ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il doit y avoir un autre livre plus respectable…

Vous recherchez les titres des livres que la libraire vous a suggéré. _Histoire Magique Moderne_, _Grandeur et Décadence des Forces du Mal, _et _Les Grands Événements Sorciers du Vingtième Siècle _semblent être les titres les plus 'respectables', mais si ce que vous avez lu dans _Histoire Magique Moderne_ est considéré comme 'respectable', alors vous frissonnez à l'idée de ce que donnerait la lecture de _Harry Potter et le Dragon, Harry Potter et l'enfant du Détraqueur _ou _Harry Potter va en Australie_.

_Grandeur et Décadence des Forces du Mal _l'est !

Antonin Doholov… Grindlewald… Bellatrix Lestrange… Ah ! 'Vous-Savez-Qui' ! Non, vous ne savez vraiment pas qui, mais ça semble être le nom convenu pour le maléfique mage noir que vous avez 'tué'.

Bordel ce que les gens sont stupides. Un nom est un nom. Ce n'est probablement même pas un nom effrayant.

Et celui là dit…

_Vous-Savez-Qui commença son règne de terreur en 1971 quand il assassina le Ministre de la Magie en exercice, Mr…_

Blah blah blah. Allons aux choses intéressantes…

Rassembla des fidèles… sort d'Imperium (note à soi même, apprendre ce sort, il a l'air énorme !) Loup-garous… Dumbledore… Ah ! Harry Potter !

_Peu de choses sont connues de cette nuit fatidique, mais ce que nous savons est stupéfiant._

_La famille Potter (fig 122-a) dut, pour des raisons connues d'eux seuls, vivre en cachette. Ils utilisèrent un ancien sort connu comme le charme de Fidelitas pour se protéger d'une attaque. Le charme permet de cacher le secret de la localisation dans l'âme d'une personne. Malheureusement, les Potter placèrent leur confiance dans la mauvaise personne, Sirius Black (fig 84-d). _

_Black était apparu comme un ami proche des Potter, mais secrètement il convoitait le pouvoir que le Lord Noir possédait. Nous ne savons pas quand ou même pourquoi, mais à un moment Black se rejoignit le Lord Noir et quand il obtint la vérité sur le secret des Potter, il abusa immédiatement leur confiance et révéla leur localisation au Lord Noir._

_Les rumeurs les plus radicales suggérèrent que Black était le bras droit, mais considérant le jeune age de Black et le nombre de sorciers plus puissants sous les ordres du Lord Noir (voir Antonin Doholov pg. 55, Fenir Greyback pg. 63, and Bellatrix Lestrange pg. 84), l'auteur ne croit pas à ce fait._

_Le 31 Octobre 1981, le Lord Noir attaqua la maison Potter à Godric's Hollow (fig 122-b.) James Potter se battit vaillamment et d'après les nombreux corps d'animaux morts retrouvé par les aurors sur le lieu, il est clair que James utilisa ses talents impressionnants en métamorphose pour combattre le Lord Noir._

_Étrangement il apparut que Lily Potter, qui fut retrouvée dans la chambre, ne combattit d'aucune manière que ce soit. Elle mourut d'un sort de mort à la poitrine avec sa baguette toujours attachée à son poignet._

Pourquoi ne s'est elle pas battu ? Vous étiez là, pourquoi n'a t-elle rien fait ?

_Quand le Lord Noir tourna sa baguette vers l'enfant Harry Potter (pas de photos disponibles) quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produisit._

_Beaucoup d'explications possibles ont été avancées par les plus grands esprits magiques du monde, mais personne n'est certain de ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Ce qui est sur, c'est que lorsque le Lord Noir lança son sort de mort (pg. 12) sur l'enfant, Harry fit quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais fait. Il survécut. Le garçon survécut ! Le sorcier le plus puissant de l'histoire moderne tenta de tuer un enfant sans défense, et non seulement l'enfant survécut, mais Vous-Savez-Qui mourut !_

Les gens croient vraiment cette connerie ? Vous êtes célèbre ici à cause de quelque chose qui s'est passé avant que vous ne soyez capable de faire… eh bien… à peu près tout ?

Et quel genre de surnom débile est 'le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu' ? Ça pourrait être le nom le moins le moins inventif depuis… depuis jamais, 'Vous-Savez-Qui' est assez ridicule…

* * *

Alors que vous faîtes votre chemin à travers la grande salle vers un siège vide, vous fantasmez paresseusement sur toute la nourriture que vous êtes sur le point de manger.

Vous décidez alors que même si les cours dans cette école craignent, les frais de scolarité valent largement la quantité de nourriture disponible.

Où est ce qu'ils obtiennent tout ce bacon ? Ces œufs, ils sont toujours parfaits, même si vous vous doutez qu'ils trainent sur la table depuis un moment.

Vous trouvez finalement un siège et commencez à prendre diverses choses des plats proches.

Bacon. Gaufres. Œufs. Saucisses. Fruits.

Est ce que les plats sont comme ça tout les jours ? Vous aviez pensé que le repas d'hier soir était une occasion spéciale à cause de la répartition, mais apparemment les sorciers aiment manger avec style. Les compliments aux chefs, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Les sorciers les plus compétents jusqu'à maintenant !

Vous êtes interrompu dans votre orgie par une bruyante conversation quelques sièges plus loin sur la table.

"Ferme la Cormac ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur !"

"C'est vrai ! J'étais au Chemin de Traverse quand Ollivanders a brûlé ! Le feu était ÉNORME ! J'ai vu le feu faire plus de trente pieds de haut, ne me dis pas que je n'y étais pas !"

Il n'y était assurément pas; le feu n'approchait même pas cette hauteur. Vous pensiez que les bois spéciaux et les morceaux de créatures magiques feraient d'incroyable flammes, et pour finir ça ressemblait juste à un feu de maison ordinaire.

C'est palot en comparaison du feu des Dursley. Au moins, il y avait des cris avec celui là.

Vous ne commentez pas bien sur, ça vous rendrait suspect. Vous retournez à votre repas et planifiez le reste de votre journée.

* * *

Le cours de métamorphose était génial.

Non seulement vous avez fait de la vraie magie, mais en plus vous avez maté la fille-castor. Bien sur, elle savait toutes les réponses à toutes les questions et elle a obtenu beaucoup de points pour votre maison (non pas que vous vous souciez de ce genre de choses), mais pendant qu'elle et le reste de la classe s'étranglent à rendre leurs allumettes argentée ou pointue, de votre côté vous avez une aiguille bien brillante à la fin du cours.

Les dix points qu'elle a eut en répondant aux questions étaient bien. Vos vingt points et les louanges jaillissantes ("Tout comme votre père !") sont mieux.

Pour être équitable, la fille est intelligence. Peut être pas aussi intelligente que vous, mais elle est une encyclopédie. Elle prend le temps et les efforts d'apprendre tout ça, de votre côté vous vous contentez de ramasser les devoirs en partant.

C'est comme quand vous faites des films. Pourquoi mémoriser le script, quand le directeur est plus que disposé à remplir vos lignes ? Ça, et le fait que vos rôles les plus encensés sont ceux où vous improvisez.

C'est votre talent. Vous faites les choses sur le moment.

Ça serait sympa si vous pouviez l'avoir pour faire vos devoirs. Vous êtes quasiment sur qu'elle aura de meilleures notes sur ses essais que vous.

Elle ressemble néanmoins à une pute frigide. Pas le genre à partager ses connaissances gratuitement. Elle pourrait se faire rabaisser, ça c'est sur. Personne d'autre ne semble vouloir le faire, alors pourquoi pas vous ? Elle ne semble pas se faire d'amis avec son attitude de 'Je suis teeeeeellement plus intelligente que vous, HA !' dont vous êtes presque sur que ça ne serait pas très dur à rendre permanent. Les gens vous aime, ils ne l'aiment pas.

Vous et une poignée de Gryffondors marchez dans un corridor sur le chemin de la DCFM.

Vous vous tournez vers le garçon noir à vos côtés et dîtes, "Cette Granger est vraiment coincée, hein ?"

"Oh ouais, elle pense qu'elle est mieux que tout le monde."

"Ouais, et elle pense que c'est la meilleure chose au monde quand elle obtient des points, mais si quelqu'un d'autre les gagne elle se comporte comme si c'était un affront personnel."

"…Affront ? Ça veut dire quoi ?"

"Une attaque. Une offense. Comme si le professeur l'insultait en me donnant plus de points qu'à elle."

"Oh ouais ! Ça voulait dire quoi ? Elle a eut des points et c'était bien, mais après tu as eu vingt points et elle s'est énervée ! On est dans la même maison ! Tes points sont nos points !"

"Ouais."

Bon c'est un début.

**

* * *

**

Vous sortez du cours de défense sérieusement énervé. Vous êtes venu en vous attendant à un duel (peut être pas jusqu'à la mort, bien que ça serait cool pour vous) mais à la place vous avez du écouter les divagations insensées d'un imbécile bègue qui n'a probablement eut le job que grâce à une stupide loi d'égalité !

Et de penser que vous aviez lu tout les livres jusque la troisième année, et le crétin ne vous a même pas fait ouvrir le livre de première année ! Et voilà que vous allez avoir honte de ce chien galeux, vous saviez que les livres étaient à l'envers, et il n'a posé aucune question !

C'est la dernière fois que vous prenez de l'avance dans la lecture

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Quelle blague !

**

* * *

**

Plus tard dans la journée alors que vous marchez vers votre double cours de potions, vous êtes arrêté dans le couloir par rien d'autre que le gros lourdaud.

"Harry ! Comment tu t'sens à Poudlard ?"

Ah merde. Encore ce mec. Putain de loi d'égalité ! Ne peuvent ils pas engager les attardés pour le boulot inutile comme la sécurité de nuit ?

"Très bien, monsieur."

"C'est bon à entendre ! Comment va Hedwige ?"

Putain c'est quoi Hedwige ?

"Hedwige ?"

"T'sais, Hedwige, ton hibou !"

Hibou ? Quel hib… oh c'est vrai, il vous a donné un hibou. Merde. Que dire ? Que vous avez coupé une de ses ailes et l'avait regardé essayer de s'envoler de la fenêtre uniquement pour le voir s'écraser vers sa mort ?

Ok, c'est non. Ok, fausses larmes.

"Il… il s'est enfui monsieur."

"Oh non ! C'est terrible ! P'tet que j'devrais t'en acheter un autre ?"

Non, bon dieu non.

"Ça va monsieur… peut être qu'il va revenir un jour…"

"C'était pas une femelle ?"

"C'est ce que je voulais dire. Peut être qu'elle reviendra un jour…"

"Peut être fiston… peut être…"

Idiot.


	9. Chapitre 8

Traduction de la fic 'Darkly Dreaming Harry' avec l'autorisation de LineApe.

Chapitre 8

Egwene : la suite tu as voulu, la suite tu as.

Akan : Eh bien cher ami, c'est là une lacune que tu devrais combler sans plus tarder. C'est tordant à lire et excitant à regarder.

* * *

Après avoir échangé quelques plaisanteries avec le gros lourdaud – bon, pas vraiment échangé des plaisanteries; ça avait plus l'air de s'enfuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible de lui- vous faites votre chemin vers votre prochain cours : Potions.

Vous avez entendu plein de choses intéressantes à propos de l'actuel maître des potions… ça va de la tête de nœud jusqu'à la quintessence du mal.

Vous êtes quasiment sur que personne n'aime vraiment ce gars. Probablement que le gars est quelque chose entre les deux, parce qu'il est rare qu'une tête de nœud banale puisse susciter autant d'aversion, mais en même temps vous doutez franchement que quelqu'un qui est décrit comme le mal incarné puisse être employé dans une. Là encore, vous êtes ici, alors qui peut dire que vous êtes le seul être maléfique dans tout le château ?

C'est un gros château.

Le fou roux à côté de vous semble penser que l'homme est mauvais, et semble aidé par le manque d'intelligence lié à l'enfance, vous êtes plus à même de penser qu'il a un lot de petits napperons roses sur son bureau plutôt qu'une chambre de torture comme le décrit l'abruti.

Ne pas croire que ce que dit l'idiot est vrai. En fait, s'il croit ça, alors croire automatiquement l'inverse comme étant vrai..

Probablement une bonne règle.

Le fait que ce sont ses deux frères blagueurs qui lui ont dit pour la chambre de torture tend à vous conforter dans cette opinion.

Le garçon a vécu avec eux toute sa vie, comment peut il encore croire un mot de ce qu'ils disent ?

Vous vous demandez à quoi peuvent bien ressembler les cours de potions. Est ce que ça sera comme dans Shakespeare avec une poignée de sorcières cinglées se tenant au dessus d'un ancien chaudron bouillonnant tout en jetant un tas de trucs étranges ?

Double, double, toile et trouble;  
Le feu brule et le chaudron bouillonne.

La pièce écossaise. Le Barde. Cette homme savait comment tuer des gens…

Ou peut être que c'est une science exacte ? 2,1 kilo de foie de licorne mixé avec 5,4 ml d'urine de dragon au dessus d'un bec bunsen chauffant à 1300 degré pendant trois minutes et onze secondes afin de brasser une potion de sommeil.

Mmmm… fameux… attendez, brassage implique fermentation, n'est ce pas ?

Vos divagations internes sont brusquement interrompues par l'arrivée d'un grand homme qui traverse négligemment la queue d'étudiants qui attendent d'entrer en classe devant la porte.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, celle ci frappe le mur avec un bruit assourdissant.

Pendant que les prolos se précipitent à leurs sièges, vous marchez paresseusement et observez la salle de classe.

L'homme d'age moyen a commencé à babiller des trucs à propos de mouvements idiots de baguettes, d'imbéciles et quelque chose à propos de vapeurs d'une potion frémissante, mais vous payez peu d'attention à ces divagations.

À la place, vous regardez l'homme tant craint.

Comment peut il inspirer autant de terreur ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il porte ? C'est supposé être la plus grande école de magie au monde, comment un homme de cette supposée importance peut se balader avec des vêtements tachés ?

Les sorciers ont surement un moyen de nettoyer leurs robes. Ou de nettoyer leurs cheveux ! Bon dieu. Cet homme a besoin d'un bain !

Peut être qu'il devrait prendre des potions pour ses cheveux gras; peut être que ça aiderait son apparence ? Là encore, c'est un maître des potions, pourquoi n'y a t-il pas déjà pensé ?

Oh, peut être que les vapeurs de ses potions frémissantes ont endommagé ses cheveux de façon permanente ?

Idiot.

Alors que l'homme finit sa diatribe, il vous regarde. Peut être pas dans les yeux, mais clairement dans votre direction, puis il regarde ailleurs avec un air furieux sur le visage.

Intéressant. D'où pouvait bien venir ce ressentiment ?

Vous voyez qu'il veut dire quelque chose, mais à chaque fois qu'il vous regarde , il regarde brusquement et soudainement ailleurs.

Il vous ordonne rapidement -bon, pas spécifiquement vous, mais plutôt toute la classe- d'ouvrir vos livres à la bonne page et de sortir un morceau de parchemin. Puis il vous ordonne de marquer les instructions au tableau.

Vous n'avez pas de parchemin. À la place, vous sortez un calepin à spirale avec du papier ligné.

Bien que vous souteniez le meurtre d'animaux dans la confection du matériel d'écriture – pour les parchemins par exemple – ce truc est trop dur pour écrire dessus selon vous.

Alors que le cours se poursuit, vous surprenez le professeur vous fixant de nombreuses fois et chaque fois que vous le regardez dans les yeux, il regarde rapidement autre chose.

C'est un curieux événement. Ce qui l'est moins, ce sont les échecs répétés de Neville Londubat.

Vous l'avez vu échoué à tout ce qu'il a essayé de près ou de loin.

Il a perdu son crapaud parmi tant d'autres choses.

Il est tombé quatre fois sur le chemin de la grande salle au dortoir. Quatre !

Il a perdu des points en métamorphose en tenant sa baguette à l'envers puis n'a pas réussi à transformer son allumette en aiguille ou à faire un quelconque progrès.

Il est de nouveau tombé trois fois sur le chemin de la classe.

Ce qui vous ramène à maintenant.

Après avoir bâclé chaque étape de sa 'potion', il regarde le maître des potions avec un air effrayé sur le visage, s'attendant à être fortement réprimandé pour son travail de qualité inférieure.

Ça n'est arrivé que la moitié du temps, mais à ces moments là vous avez silencieusement encouragé l'homme.

Vous détestez les abus et vous détestez les abuseurs, mais par dessus tout vous détestez les faibles.

Neville est faible. La faiblesse dans sa forme la plus pure.

Si Severus Snape est la quintessence du mal – ce qu'il n'est assurément pas – alors Neville Londubat est la quintessence de la faiblesse.

Tout chez le garçon crie tapez moi, frappez moi ! Je suis un loser ! Je ne ferais rien pour me sauver !

Si vous étiez moins comme vous-même et plus comme Neville Londubat, alors vous seriez toujours en train de dormir dans le placard sous l'escalier chez vos relatifs – suppliant pour des miettes de leur table et priant que vous ne soyez pas frappé une fois de plus pour avoir eu le culot de demander plus de nourriture.

Attendez, ils ne vous ont pas tant frappé que ça, non, cette punition était réservée pour des offenses plus sérieuses comme faire tomber en plat en le lavant, couper accidentellement une rose et pas ses épines, ou respirer.

Ils ont utilisé ce dernier cas un peu plus souvent, ça devenait lassant.

Neville Londubat ne résisterait pas une semaine dans votre enfer. Vous vous demandez avec quoi il a du vivre.

Il semble être le genre sang-pur; a t-il des poneys et une famille aimante ? De l'argent ? Sa propre chambre et un lit où il peut _étirer ses jambes _? Pauvre Neville Londubat; quelle existence torturée tu as du endurer.

Qu'est ce qui peut bien le rendre aussi triste ?

Vous regardez la chose que Neville appelle une potion commencer à bouillonner au delà de tout contrôle; le catalyseur est le miel de furie qui fait tourner la boue orange en une ardente gelée rouge.

C'était deux secondes avant que ça n'explose.

Heureusement vous étiez le dernier élève à entrer, situé tout au fond de la salle – loin de ground zero et de toutes les giclées de gelée rouge.

La plupart des Gryffondors et la moitié des Serpentards ne sont pas aussi chanceux.

Le rouquin court en criant alors que des pustules poussent rapidement sur son visage.

Le castor se réfugie dans un coin et pleure alors que la moitié de ses cheveux chute, laissant des taches chauves partout sur sa tête. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment sur de comprendre pourquoi elle pleure; il y a une amélioration par rapport à sa précédente coupe de cheveux.

Vous ne vous souciez pas beaucoup de ce qui arrive aux autres, leurs deux réactions étaient suffisamment intéressantes à regarder.

Alors que le cours est rapidement écourté et les blessés sont envoyés à l'infirmerie, vous êtes toujours assis à regarder.

Vous vous abreuvez du chaos autour de vous.

Potions est votre nouveau cours favoris.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre Neuf

* * *

Vous tenant sur l'herbe, vos camarades de classes alignés à côté de vous, vous vous efforcez de vous rappeler quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a juste un an.

Vous revoyez votre agent, dans sa grande sagesse – à propos, vous devriez réellement virer ce crétin – signer pour un supposé film à gros budget avec toute sorte d'effets spéciaux et tout ce qui va avec.

C'était supposé être votre grand saut, avait il dit – rien de très dur.

Premièrement, ce n'était pas ce genre de film. Vous étiez la plus grande star dans le film à l'age vénérable de dix ans – ça aurait du être votre premier indice.

Deuxièmement, c'était la toute première fois du réalisateur qui n'avait fait que de la télé auparavant.

Ça aurait du faire comme une sirène hurlant dans votre tête.

Troisièmement, et c'est quelque chose que vous avez appris plus tard, le budget n'était **même pas si élevé** !

Alors vous voilà, en vedette (même pas co-vedette !) sur un film à petit budget avec un réalisateur débutant.

Recette pour un film à succès si jamais vous en avez entendu parler.

Premier jour de tournage, ils vous ont mis dans un harnais de sécurité suspendu à vingt pieds de haut devant un écran vert.

Oh, vous frissonnez au souvenir.

Tout semblait correct et ils s'apprêtaient à filmer, quand soudainement vous avez commencé à tomber en chute libre vers ce putain de sol !

Là, vous pensiez que vous alliez mourir, mais quand vous avez touché le sol, vous avez _rebondi _!

Aucun besoin de dire que vous avez quitté le film avant qu'ils ne vous tuent pour de vrai.

Votre remplaçant ne s'est pas fait tué, mais vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant de sa carrière.

Assez dur d'avoir une carrière quand vous avez été engagé dans un film qui a perdu huit millions de dollars, hein ?

À l'époque vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir ce que signifiait cette histoire de rebondissement. L'équipe et tout ceux qui étaient engagés ont pensé à une sorte de miracle, mais après avoir entendu parler de Neville 'tombant' d'une fenêtre, vous comprenez.

En parlant de Neville Londubat, vous avez vu une autre facette pathétique de sa personnalité molle ce matin. Il a aussi une mauvaise mémoire en fait. Quelque chose à propos d'un rappeltout ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Bon dieu que ce garçon est une chiffe molle.

Bref ! Vous n'aimez pas les hauteurs. Vous n'êtes pas _effrayé _ou quoi que ce soit. Franchement, c'est juste que vous… n'aimez pas les hauteurs.

Ce n'est pas une contradiction. Non. Pas du tout. C'est juste que vous préférez ne pas être dans une situation où vous devez plisser les yeux pour voir le sol.

Ce qui vous amène au morceau de bois noueux posé sur le sol devant vous.

Ils appellent ça un balais et apparemment, vous êtes supposé _voler _avec.

C'est un cours obligatoire pour débuter.

Qu'est ce qui ne vas _pas _avec ces gens ?

Doivent ils sérieusement suivre chaque stéréotype et chaque cliché que les moldus ont sur eux ?

Des sorcières volant sur des balais ? Quoi ensuite, des chats qui parlent ?

Et maintenant vous êtes supposé amener ce putain de truc dans votre main.

"Debout !" dit elle. Quoi, est ce que les sorciers sont trop fiers pour se pencher et prendre leurs balais ?

Oh bon, vous pouvez essayer un coup.

"Debout !" criez vous.

Le balai tape soudainement contre votre main.

Huh, c'était facile. Maintenant tout ce qu'il reste à faire est de le monter et de… voler.

Vous n'êtes pas effrayé. Pas possible. Non. Vous n'aimez pas les hauteurs, c'est tout. Aucune peur d'aucune sorte en cause.

Vous voyez du coin de l'œil Neville Londubat monter son balai et décoller. Attention Houston, nous avons un décollage.

Huh, qui aurait cru que Neville Londubat savait naturellement voler… ? Attendez, non oubliez.

Ça doit faire mal.

Neville échoue encore. Et quel est la blessure cette fois ? Oh ? Juste un poignet cassé ? Dommage que ça ne soit pas le cou.

"Aucun de vous ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie !" crie soudainement la femme. "Vous laissez ces balais là où ils sont ou vous serez expulsés de Poudlard avant d'avoir pu dire 'Quidditch'. Viens là, mon garçon."

Après que la femme soit partie, Draco éclate de rire.

"Vous avez vu sa tête ?" dit le garçon entre deux ricanements.

Quelques uns de vos camarades essayent sans grandes convictions de défendre l'honneur du garçon, mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à défendre ?

Une petite chose comme ça et il chiale comme un gosse. Vous ne riez pas vraiment, mais c'était assez amusant à regarder.

"Regardez !" s'écrie soudainement Draco, en se penchant pour ramasser quelque chose. "C'est ce truc que lui a envoyé sa grand-mère !"

Oh, correct ! Le rappel… machin… chose… truc.

Draco commence à lancer la balle de haut en bas, la jetant entre ses mains.

Soudainement les gens vous regardent.

Quoi bordel ? Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?

Le crétin rejoint vos côtés et demande, "Ben, qu'est ce que tu vas faire, camarade ? Tu vas le maudire et ramener le rappeltout de Neville ?"

Attendez, quoi ?

"Hum, non ?"

"Quoi ! Pourquoi pas ! Tu es le garçon-qui-a-survécu et Draco est une tapette ! Est ce que tu ne vas rien faire ?"

Vous détournez le regard du crétin et voyez que maintenant tout le monde vous regarde – même Draco qui semble attendre votre décision. Un test donc ?

'De quel côté es tu Harry ?'

Vous n'êtes pas un héros. Certainement pas le héros de Neville Londubat.

"Non."

"Non ?"

"Non, pourquoi ça serait mon travail ?"

"Bordel ! Si tu ne le fais pas alors je le ferais !" crie Ron. "Donne ça, Malfoy !"

Draco vous regarde et fait un clin d'œil, puis regarde Ron et sourit.

"Oh ? Peut être devrais je le laisser là où le gros bébé pleurnichard pourra le trouver. En haut d'un arbre, peut être ?"

Avec ça, Draco s'envole dans les airs et s'approche d'un arbre en quelques secondes.

Le crétin est sur son balai en un battement de cœur. C'était la partie facile.

Dans les moments suivants il suit maladroitement – et très lentement – Draco vers l'arbre.

"Do-donne moi ça Malfoy !" crie t-il, enlevant une main du balai, et ce faisant, manque de tomber de cette putain de chose.

Il ramène rapidement sa main sur le balai.

"Franchement Weasel, tu dois travailler tes techniques de vol. je peux imaginer qu'un cracmol comme Neville ait des problèmes sur un balai avec ses lacunes en magie et tout…" répond le garçon, en faisant quelques figures de vol, "Ben, je suppose que ta famille n'a pas pu t'offrir un balai et donc que c'est ta première fois ?"

"J'ai déjà monté un balai, p-plein de fois !"

"Prouve le." dit il en jetant paresseusement la balle dans les airs "Va chercher, garçon."

Pas du genre à reculer devant un défi, le garçon fonce à pleine vitesse vers la balle. Bien sur, il est toujours aussi incompétent et s'écrase de façon assez spectaculaire sur le sol.

À côté de lui reposent les restes de la balle.

"Quelle honte." dit Draco en atterrissant prudemment sur le sol.

Ron reste sur le sol à geindre pendant un moment avant que le professeur McGonagall ne se précipite sur le terrain.

"M. Weasley ! Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous pensiez faire !"

Entre deux grognements, il marmonne, "Malfoy…"

"Je me fiche de ce que M. Malfoy a fait. Pourquoi donc avez vous lancé votre balai à toute vitesse vers le sol ?"

"Uhhhh…" grogne t-il.

"Très bien, vous irez à l'infirmerie, mais ne croyez pas que vos blessures seront votre unique punition ! J'écouterais ce que vous aurez à dire et, en fonction de l'idiotie, nous verrons combien de lignes vous devrez écrire sur le fait que voler la tête la première dans le sol est une mauvaise idée ! Les jeunes sorciers de nos jours…"

Quand elle a fini de faire léviter l'abruti à l'intérieur de l'école, Draco n'en peut plus et s'écroule dans l'herbe en tentant de respirer normalement.

"C'était… tellement… mieux… que ce que j'aurais pu… imaginer…" rit-il.

* * *

Le professeur de vol revient enfin et est assez perplexe de voir sa classe que quand elle l'avait quittée.

Draco a parfois du mal à garder un visage sérieux en relatant l'histoire, mais il y arrive quand même.

Puisqu'il ne reste plus assez de temps pour continuer la leçon, la femme donne rendez-vous à la classe pour la semaine prochaine et congédie tout le monde.

En moins d'une minute, vous vous retrouvez au milieu du terrain vide.

Puisque personne ne peut vous voir, vous ramassez précautionneusement les morceaux du rappeltout et les placez dans une poche vide.

Vous avez une idée fantastique de ce qu'il faut faire avec.

* * *

Comme un seul homme, tout vos camarades de dortoir viennent chercher Neville à l'infirmerie avec l'ordre de l'escorter jusqu'à sa chambre. Le rouge autour de ses yeux est assez révélateur de son état de faiblesse. Tapette.

Les couloirs sont quasiment vides si près du couvre feu, alors il faut peu de temps pour revenir dans le dortoir.

Quelques 'ça va aller' et d'autres platitudes inutiles sont données au garçon paumé, mais il semble toujours être d'humeur triste.

Alors que quatre d'entre vous guident le garçon à son lit, vous attendez impatiemment ce qui va suivre.

Sur le lit de Neville un mouchoir blanc uni avec des lettres noires.

**Cracmol**.

Vous avez entendu Malfoy le dire plus tôt et ça a l'air d'un mot chouette à répéter.

Neville se tient là à fixer la chose un moment avant de tomber à genoux et de pleurer encore une fois.

Tout le monde dans la pièce – excepté vous bien sur – est médusé par un acte aussi cruel.

Le garçon noir marche vers le lit et dit calmement, "Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça, Neville." Il attrape le mouchoir et le jette dans la poubelle.

Ce faisant, il découvre quelque chose qui était étalé en dessous du tissu.

Du verre.

Pas n'importe quel verre, non. Les morceaux de verre brisé sont _étrangement _similaires au rappeltout de Neville.

En fait, ce sont les restes de son rappeltout cassé ? Oui, oui ça doit être ça.

Un si petit plan, mais le garçon a fait tout le boulot.

Vous vous donnez une tape mentale dans le dos quand Neville commence à brailler comme le bébé qu'il est.


	11. Chapitre 10

Réponse à la review anonyme (c'est le cas de le dire)

Ano Nym : merci bien pour ta review, Harry est d'autant plus cruel qu'il n'a aucune morale ou aucun code qui pourrait jouer en sa faveur, juste son intelligence qui le retient de faire quelque chose d'insensé qui pourrait le mener à sa perte. De plus, je ne fais que traduire donc c'est tout aussi excitant pour moi car moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, mis à part pour le chapitre que je traduis en ce moment.

Chapitre dix

* * *

L'après coup de votre petite blague contre Neville est assez amusante.

Voyez vous, après avoir découvert le rappeltout, les professeurs ont été appelés et il a été déterminé que le coupable était très certainement un gryffondor. Voyez, comment un _Serpentard vicieux _(comme le scande la foule) aurait pu faire ça ? Avaient ils le mot de passe des dortoirs ? Pouvaient ils se faufiler dans une salle commune pleine de monde pour faire ça ?

Non. C'était un Gryffondor.

Neville bien sur entend ça et commence à pleurer encore plus fort.

Quelqu'un dans sa propre maison le déteste autant ? Whaaaaaaa !

Pleure, gros bébé, pleure.

* * *

Les pleurs étaient marrants au début, mais alors que la nuit s'installe, vous réalisez qu'il est assez difficile de dormir avec les reniflements constants venant du lit du loser.

Ça et le rouquin ronfle comme personne. Ça vous rappelle constamment une moto qui pousse son régime moteur à fond. Pas une de ces importations sexy, non. Plutôt comme ces monstruosités américaines.

Ron est un garçon assez malpropre aussi. Il a laissé une _chaussure _sur _votre _table de chevet. Vous la lui jetez dessus dans l'espoir d'arrêter ces horribles sons.

Ça le touche à la tête.

Un ronflement fort, puis encore plus de ronflements.

Les dortoirs craignent.

* * *

Vous ne pouvez pas dormir – pas avec ce vacarme tout du moins – alors vous décidez de ne pas essayer.

L'horloge dans la salle commune vous donne l'heure.

Deux heures trente six.

Ces deux dernières heures étaient franchement une perte de temps.

Aussi tentant que soit le fait de coller des boules de coton dans le nez du ronfleur, en fait vous n'en _avez pas,_ donc c'est foutu.

Alors maintenant vous êtes assis dans la salle commune avec rien à faire.

Juste et vos pensées.

Non. Pas ennuyeux du tout.

Pas mal de rouge ici. Est ce que le rouge est la couleur de Gryffondor parce qu'il était un guerrier ? Se baignait il dans le sang de ses ennemis ? C'est une pensée intéressante. Ça a du demander une grande quantité de sang.

Ça demanderait aussi pas mal de personnes mortes pour en avoir autant.

Un super projet de week-end si vous en avez jamais entendu parler.

Nah. Beaucoup trop d'efforts.

Tic-tac. Tic-tac.

Non. Pas du tout ennuyé.

Oh, une cheminée. Est ce que c'est comme ça qu'ils chauffent le château l'hiver ? Ça, ça _craint _vraiment. Il fait vraiment froid en écosse après tout.

Wow, vous êtes _vraiment _en train de vous ennuyer si vous considérez sérieusement le système de chauffage de votre _école_.

Que faire, que faire.

Personne ici ne semble réveillé.

À part vous bien sur.

Lire un livre ?

Non.

Jeter les possessions de vos camarades de dortoir dans le feu ?

Non. Tentant, mais non. Vous vous feriez probablement prendre avec ça. Vous ne voulez pas vous faire prendre, n'est ce pas ?

Mais bordel, qu'est ce qu'il vous reste à faire alors ?

Fait chier. Pas même une télé de nuit pour garder votre esprit actif (ou inactif selon comment vous envisagez la chose).

Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire _en dehors _de la salle commune.

Peut être une promenade nocturne à travers le château ?

Voulez vous risquer de vous faire prendre par le concierge ou son chat ?

Bon, si le chat vous repère, vous pouvez toujours le tuer. On dit qu'il y a plus d'une façon d'écorcher un chat. C'est vrai aussi. Vous pouvez y penser de neuf manières différentes.

Une pour chacune de ses vies.

Pareil pour le concierge, vous supposez. Cependant, si vous être pris, vous pourriez juste accepter la punition au lieu d'écorcher un mec au milieu du couloir.

C'est un sacré foutoir que d'écorcher quelqu'un. Ça et le fait qu'il peut faire un tas de bruit.

AHHHH ! MA PEAU ! J'AI BESOIN DE ÇA !

Il n'utiliserait probablement pas ces mots _exacts, _mais bon.

Vous regardez la porte et puis, vous regardez les escaliers menant à votre dortoir.

Vous recommencez.

Dehors il y a des trucs à faire.

À l'intérieur, il y a le pire pleurnichard jamais vu.

Dehors, il y a des couloirs à explorer.

À l'intérieur, la chose la plus intéressante de la pièce est cette putain de cheminée.

Dehors, il y a des chats à écorcher.

À l'intérieur, il y a un camarade de dortoir qui fait autant de bruit qu'un jet au décollage

Dehors toute !

* * *

Vous avez toujours été attentif à votre environnement.

Quand vous entrez dans une pièce, vous regardez où sont les sorties. Aucune exception.

Vous avez toujours besoin d'être capable de vous _échapper_.

C'est quelque chose que vous avez appris par nécessité.

Tante Pétunia veut vous frapper avec une poêle à frire ? Vous foncez vers la porte.

Oncle gros lard veut jouer à 'frapper le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne' ? _Vous foncez vers la porte_.

Bien sur, les portes ne sont pas les seules façons de quitter une pièce. Les fenêtres marchent bien – ça dépend de la hauteur de la fenêtre par rapport au sol.

Rez-de-chaussée ? Bien.

Dernier étage ? Mauvais.

Trucs de base. Du bon sens.

Vous ne manquez jamais de vérifier les sorties d'une pièce, mais ce n'est pas tout ce que vous faîtes.

Vous avez toujours besoin de connaître l'agencement de la zone environnante.

Être capable de distancer votre cousin a aidé pour un temps, mais bientôt il a utilisé son 'gang' pour vous encercler.

Vous déjouer ses manœuvres.

La vitesse n'était suffisante, non.

Vous aviez besoin de connaître le voisinage mieux que lui.

Pour en rajouter, vous aviez besoin d'être capable de tout prévoir dans une chasse.

Dudley déteste être mouillé. L'arroseur automatique des Anderson se lance à sept heure trente chaque matin.

Il y a un trou dans clôture derrière le cabanon juste assez grand pour vous permettre de passer. Pas Dudley.

La vieille Ms. Figg s'assied dans sa chaise avec tout ses chats chaque soir. Elle peut voir la rue depuis sa chaise. Aller par là si besoin est, Dudley n'ose pas se faire prendre par elle.

Ce genre de chose.

Même après les Dursleys, vous n'avez jamais arrêté cette habitude.

Vous _devez _connaître ce genre de trucs.

Poudlard est un nouvel endroit pour vous. Nouveau veut dire imprévisible. Imprévisible signifie pas sûr. Pas sûr veut dire mort.

Un peu extrême, mais tout aussi vrai.

* * *

Une demie heure après, vous êtes un peu confus.

Une heure après. Vous êtes agacé.

Deux heures après, vous êtes royalement énervé.

Qui a conçu ce putain d'endroit ? _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ces gens _?

Pourquoi faire que ces escaliers _bougent _? À quoi ça sert ? Est ce qu'ils _veulent _que les étudiants soient en retard en classe ?

Il y a des escaliers qui ne vont nulle part.

Il y a des portes qui s'ouvrent sur des couloirs que vous êtes _sûrs _que vous étiez là avant, mais les lois de la physique et de la géométrie ne peut pas permettre à des couloirs de se connecter ainsi.

Vous étiez en train de traverser une porte qui vous a en quelque sorte transporté du second étage au cinquième étage. Comment _ça _marche ?

Vous choisissez une porte au hasard.

Après une bonne minute à vous tenir là comme un idiot devant la porte désignée, vous réalisez qu'il y a des portes qui n'ont même pas de _poignées _!

Quand vous voyez un couloir carrément _se transformer_ devant vos yeux, vous ressentez un besoin urgent de tuer quelque chose.

Où est ce putain de chat quand vous en avez besoin ?

* * *

Quelle nuit gâchée. Aucun sommeil. Rien appris à propos du château – à part le fait qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir où vous finirez – et aucun chat mort durant la nuit.

Quatre heure vingt huit.

Votre tête touche l'oreiller et le monde disparait.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre onze

* * *

L'opération 'aliéner la grande et toute puissante garce' a été un succès gargantuesque.

Dans des circonstances normales, vous auriez commencé votre campagne contre elle il y a des siècles_, _mais elle rend tout tellement _facile_ !

C'est une chose d'être intelligent et de bien faire vos devoirs, mais elle fait étalage de ses connaissances. Elle agite frénétiquement sa main dans les airs à chaque cours, saisissant chaque chance de prouver sa supériorité.

Elle veut son étoile dorée et elle fera tout pour l'avoir.

Il semble que le fait que vous êtes meilleur qu'elle en magie la rend quelque peu… cinglée ?

Vous n'êtes pas le seul à noter ça.

Son attitude ne lui fait pas non plus gagner des points auprès des autres.

Une petite poussée ici et un petit coup de coude là, et _tout le monde _la déteste.

Bien sur, _vous _êtes sympa avec elle.

C'est vraiment amusant, vous balancez des crosses sur elle en privé – le faisant d'une manière qui vous fait passer pour une gentille personne qui est juste exaspérée par les tentatives constantes de domination d'une je-sais-tout – mais en public vous êtes le seul Gryffondor qui semble pouvoir ne serait ce que la tolérer.

Elle étudie ses livres comme une lunatique – dépensant chaque minute à essayer de trouver un moyen de contrer votre don avec la magie pratique.

Attendez, attardons nous dessus. Le mot 'don' implique que vous-même n'avez rien à voir avec vos capacités magiques.

Vous avez travaillé si dur pour arriver là où vous en êtes ! Bon, pas vraiment, mais être un prodige est surement une mauvaise chose… mais comment ?

Et vous vous _tournez_ de temps en temps dans vos livres. Prenons les cours de sortilège par exemple. Votre nain de professeur a dit à tout le monde qu'ils étudieraient le sort de lévitation à la prochaine leçon, donc vous avez lu à ce sujet et l'avez travaillé.

Vous avez même maitrisé la variante que vous étiez supposé apprendre dans quelques semaines.

C'est appelé le sort de déplacement (ndt : à défaut d'un meilleur terme puisque lévitation est pris). L'incantation est '_Locomotor_'.

Rien de très compliqué, juste de quoi vous permettre de contrôler les mouvements de l'objet volant. Presque le même sort en gros.

_Bref, _revenons à la chienne. Vous pouvez voir qu'elle a atteint le point de rupture.

En classe de métamorphose elle a terminé son travail plus tôt, donc elle a décidé d'aider sa voisine Parvati. Maintenant Parvati – pour une _étrange _raison – pense qu'Hermione la désignait il y a quelques semaines comme étant une 'stupide métèque'. Pas de votre fait bien sur. Nope. D'accord, peut être un peu.

Ce qui arrive ensuite est particulièrement net. Parvati, comme la stupide métèque qu'elle est, voit la proposition d'aide de la fille comme une insulte envers ses talents de sorcière et se remplit d'une fureur hypocrite.

"Comment ose tu me regarder de haut, Injraj pompeuse !"

bien sur vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire, mais elle a l'air très en colère. C'est un plus.

La fille ennuyeuse regagne son bureau, s'assied et regarde par la fenêtre pendant le reste du cours. Vous pouvez deviner qu'elle retient ses larmes.

* * *

"L'une des capacités les plus rudimentaires des magiciens est la lévitation, ou l'aptitude à faire voler des objets." dit le minuscule professeur.

Ça doit être encore cette loi d'égalité des chances qui entre en jeu encore. Ils engagent des attardés mentaux pour être garde chasse, les bègues pour la défense et les nerveux pour le brassage des potions. Donc pourquoi pas un nain pour les cours de sortilèges ?

"Avez vous tous vos plumes ?" continue l'homme.

Granger, parmi toutes les autres personnes (qui aurait deviné ?) prend sa plume et l'agite devant le professeur.

"Bien ! Maintenant, n'oubliez pas le joli mouvement de poignet que vous avons pratiqué, hmm ?" il tire sa baguette. "On tourne et on abaisse ! Maintenant, faites tous un essai; tournez et abaissez."

Tout le monde prend ça comme un signal pour commencer à massacrer le mouvement de baguette et vous restez là à vous demander comment ils le font. Le gars se tient là en le faisant et ils ne peuvent pas le copier ? Vous l'avez fait depuis un livre !

C'est franchement pénible.

Le professeur commence à radoter à propos de la théorie du charme mais vous n'y faites pas attention. À quoi bon ? Vous avez déjà fait ce charme et vous êtes quasiment sur l'avoir entendu dire le mot "buffle" il y a quelques instants. Qu'est ce qu'un buffle pourrait bien avoir à faire avec tout ça ?

Vous regardez auprès de vous, après avoir entendu le rouquin répéter l'incantation de la mauvaise manière et l'avoir vu agiter les bras dans les airs à essayer de faire le sort.

Pour une certaine raison le sort ne marche pas. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer pourquoi…

Juste au moment où vous êtes sur le point de lui dire à quel point il est stupide, la chienne vous prend de vitesse.

Elle lui arrache la baguette des mains. "Non, non. Stop, stop, stop. Tu vas la planter dans l'œil de quelqu'un. En plus, ça se prononce Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa. Fait durer le 'gar' plus longtemps."

"Ben, fais le toi même, espèce de miss je-sais-tout, si tu es tellement _intelligente _! Vas y !" rétorque-t-il, avant de se tourner vers vous avec un sourire.

Quoi, vous êtes supposé être impressionné par le fait qu'il est complètement inutile ? Bravo, garçon idiot ! Bravo !

"_Wingardium Leviosa _!"

La plume devant elle s'élève lentement jusqu'à toucher le plafond. Elle l'y garde un temps.

"Splendide, bien joué miss Granger ! Bien joué ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor !"

Elle tourne son attention vers vous et sourit. Elle semble faire ça chaque fois qu'elle vous 'surpasse' en cours.

Dans son moment de jubilation, sa plume commence à redescendre au sol. Vous y voyez une bonne occasion pour surenchérir.

"_Locomotor._" entonnez vous.

Au lieu de tomber, la plume s'arrête soudainement dans les airs. Lentement, vous oscillez vos bras comme si vous dirigiez un orchestre. En arrière, en avant. En arrière, en avant. À chaque mouvement de votre baguette la plume suit bien gentiment. Dans la foulée, vous faîtes faire une petite danse à la plume.

Après une minute ou pas loin, vous déposez bien gentiment la plume devant la fille bouche bée.

"Merlin, quelle performance merveilleuse ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !" crie le petit homme. Il commence ensuite à marmonner pour lui même, "Tout comme sa mère…"

Dès que le cours est terminé, vous passez la porte et laissez tout vos camarades derrière eux. Une chose à faire, des gens à tourmenter.

* * *

Après deux mois dans le château, vous ne pouvez toujours pas comprendre l'attrait du jus de citrouille. Vous prendriez un verre de jus d'orange chaque jour de la semaine plutôt que cette mixture extra douce.

Jus de citrouille, pâtisseries à la citrouille, tarte à la citrouille… citrouilles _flottantes_.

Ils font surement l'amour à leurs citrouilles.

L'idiot à côté de vous vous frappe dans l'épaule. Ça fait mal bordel. Abruti de brute.

"Harry ! T'as entendu ! J'ai fait pleurer ce castor !"

L'idiot éclate de rire.

Personne d'autre ne rit, mais il y a quelques sourires partagés.

L'idiot dit à tout le monde à table l'endroit qu'elle a choisi pour pleurer – des toilettes pour filles devant lesquelles vous êtes passé plusieurs fois auparavant – et recommence à rire. Probablement en train de penser à une blague de toilettes foireuse.

Il est temps.

Vous vous excusez calmement et sortez du grand hall.

Quelques corridors après le grand hall, vous passez le professeur Quirrel qui marche calmement vers le diner.

C'est parfait !

Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan au début, mais alors que les deux mois sont passés, toutes les pièces se sont mise en place.

Au début, il s'agissait de la mettre plus bas que terre. Ça a été fait plusieurs fois depuis.

Alors que vous continuiez à l'observer toutefois, vous avez commencé à apprécier à contrecœur ses talents en tant que sorcière et en tant que travailleuse.

Vous pourriez utiliser ça.

Tout le monde la déteste, vous vous en êtes assuré. Aucun amis.

Vous pourriez être son 'ami'.

C'est tout le stratagème que vous avez élaboré. Un peu comme le premier superman. Acheter des terres à bas prix, puis détruire toutes les autres terres et la votre est maintenant une propriété bord de mer. Vous pourriez vous faire des milliards !

Bon, ça ne correspond pas vraiment. À moins qu'Hermione ne soit un terrain et que vous comptiez la vendre.

Mauvaise métaphore.

Bref, vous avez fait en sorte que tout le monde la déteste, et maintenant vous allez être le 'bon gars' et être son ami.

Puis vous lui ferez faire vos devoirs.

Vous n'êtes pas vraiment certain de la façon dont vous allez exécuter la dernière partie, mais vous travaillez dessus. C'est en cours d'exécution…

La première partie est faisable au moins.

Quelqu'un de loyal pour vous, rien qu'à vous. Ça semble bien. Très bien même.

Ah, voilà les toilettes.

Vous regardez autour de vous pour voir si quelqu'un vous observe.

Le couloir est vide.

Vous vous faufilez par la porte.

Vous ne voulez pas être interrompu, alors vous mettez un petit sort de verrouillage sympa que vous avez appris. La porte ne s'ouvrira pas avant cinq minutes.

Qu'est ce que vous allez lui dire ? Tu veux être mon amie et faire mes devoirs ?

… Puis aller te pendre ou autre chose ?

Vous auriez peut être du vous exercer à ça avant.

Vous vous retournez et foncez tête baissée dans un objet plutôt large et puant, avant de retomber sur le cul.

… Bordel. Dans quoi avez vous foncé… ? MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE PUTAIN DE TRUC ?

Choisir le combat ou l'instinct de survivre.

Rester ou partir ?

Vivre, ou mourir avec la je-sais-tout ?

VIVRE !

Vous vous tournez rapidement vers la porte et tirez la poignée.

Fermé.

…Enfermé. Dans une pièce. Avec une… chose géante.

VOUS ÊTES ENFERME DANS UNE PIECE AVEC UN… PEU IMPORTE CE QU'EST CETTE MERDE !

Pendant que votre cerveau fonctionne en mode panique, la bête gigantesque devant vous se retourne et vous regarde — tout en se grattant la tête de confusion.

Vous le regardez.

Il vous regarde.

Vous vous regardez l'un l'autre un petit moment

Vous êtes tout les deux sortis de vos transes respectives par le son d'un grand cri et vous prenez tout les deux ce moment pour agir.

La chose balance sa massue vers vous, pendant que vous esquivez en roulant hors de portée de la massue.

La bête a sa massue fichée dans le sol.

À quel point cette _saloperie _est forte ?

Vous voyez une opportunité et sortez votre lame de sureté. Vous ne quittez jamais la maison sans ça.

La distance entre vous et ça est rapidement comblée et vous plantez la lame dans le côté de la bête. La lame entière disparaît jusqu'à la garde.

Puis la douleur. La pire douleur que vous ayez jamais éprouvé.

Vous vous retrouvez écroulé au sol dans un courant d'air.

Vous levez les yeux et voyez la bête vous regarder de l'autre côté de la salle et grogner.

Cette _chose _vous a envoyé à travers la salle ! À travers une putain de salle de vingt pieds !

Votre poitrine… chier… ça fait un mal de chien…

Vous vous remettez lentement sur vos pieds et la première chose que vous faîtes est de chercher votre lame.

Elle est toujours là. Enfoncée profondément dans le flan du monstre.

Super. Pas de lame. Non pas que le truc soit d'une véritable utilité ! Ça ressemble à un petit bobo pour lui.

Merde, qu'est ce qu'il fait maintenant ? Oh. Super, il essaie de relever sa masse encore. Donc il peut vous battre jusqu'à la mort. Super.

Donc, tout ce que vous avez c'est vos poings, votre baguette et l'aide d'une fille qui alterne entre pleurs et hurlements.

Merveilleux.

Alors. Les poings, la baguette et qu'est ce que vous avez dans vos poches ? Un porte-monnaie. Des sachets de bonbons. Des allumettes. Des— attendez ! Des allumettes !

Vous les prenez et les jetez sur le sol. Vous avez besoin de vous concentrer.

Des aiguilles. En fer. GROSSES ! Des grosses aiguilles !

… et bordel de merde ! Cette conne ne peut pas s'arrêter de _hurler _juste une minute !

"Granger, calme toi bordel, je gère !"

Elle ne s'arrête pas. Vous la giflez. Maintenant elle s'arrête.

"Je gère !" Répétez vous.

Vous métamorphosez rapidement les allumettes en une douzaine d'aiguilles relativement grosses.

Pas aussi grosses que vous l'espériez, mais c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire pour l'instant.

"_Locomotor !_" criez vous.

Une seule allumette s'élève du sol. Pas la douzaine que vous VOULIEZ. Fais chier. Une pointe bien placée dans le cerveau pourrait le faire, non ?

Viser l'œil.

L'aiguille traverse les airs mais pas à la vitesse qui pourrait causer un quelconque dommage. Juste assez pour se ficher dans la bête et lui faire réaliser que vous êtes toujours en vie.

Vous le réalisez, bien sur, une seconde avant que ça ne touche le monstre, ce qui vous fait perdre votre visée.

La bête a maintenant une aiguille à travers les deux narines.

Il se retourne. Cette fois avec sa masse dans la main.

Merde.

Merde. Merde, Merde, Merde, Merde !

Vous tapez à nouveau sur Granger.

"Tu es un génie ou quelque chose dans le genre ! Pense à quelque chose !"

Elle ne répond pas.

Vous la frappez encore.

Ça le fait.

"Bordel Potter ! Ça fait mal !"

"J'en ai strictement rien à FOUTRE que ça fasse mal. Tu ne sens pas la douleur si tu es _MORTE _!"

Elle lève les yeux et voit la bête.

"Un Troll !"

C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ?

"Comment on le tue !"

"…tuer ? On ne peut pas…"

"Mais si, on _peut_ bordel. Cette _chose _m'a fait voler à travers la pièce comme si je n'étais rien ! C'est pas le moment de déconner Granger ! Maintenant réfléchis !"

"Je, euh… Les trolls ont une peau extrêmement épaisse, presque rien ne peux la percer."

"je le savais déjà, quoi d'autre !"

"Je ne sais pas, as tu essayé des sorts ?"

"Je n'en connais aucun de suffisamment puissant !"

Pourquoi diable Draco ne vous a pas encore apprit la magie noire !

À ce stade la bête a clairement perdu intérêt à vous regarder vous disputer et commence à marcher vers vous.

"Alors utilise en un autre ! Tu connais le sort de bloque-jambes ?"

Putain de sort inutile.

"Oui."

"Alors on le fait ensemble encore et encore. Peut être que ça marchera après un moment !"

"À trois ! Un, deux, trois ! _Jambis Jeletremblus_, _Jambis Jeletremblus _!"

Les sorts s'écrasent contre le tronc d'arbre qui sert de jambe au troll.

Rien pour l'instant.

Elle et vous continuez d'envoyer des sorts.

"_Jambis Jeletremblus _! _Jambis Jeletremblus _! _Jambis Jeletremblus _!"

Après un moment où l'animal semble complètement confus, il s'effondre soudainement sur le sol en un gros tas.

Vous êtes presque immédiatement aux côtés de la bête à retirer votre lame. Un instant plus tard vous plongez l'acier aiguisé encore et encore dans la tête du troll.

Déchirer, déchirer, déchirer. Poignarder, poignarder, poignarder. Déchirer, déchirer, déchirer.

Ça faisait _si longtemps _que vous n'aviez pas fait quelque chose comme ça… Bon sang, en y repensant, la dernière fois était avec cet oiseau rouge…

Vous êtes tellement plongé dans le travail de votre lame que vous êtes complètement choqué de trouver la fille vous éloigner de la bête.

"Il est mort ! Il est mort Harry ! Tout va bien ! On est en sécurité !"

Mais de quoi elle parle ? Attendez, quoi, elle est en train de vous _réconforter _? Elle pense que vous êtes en état de choc !

Bon, vous espériez utilisez sa solitude pour gagner son amitié. Peut être qu'une expérience traumatisante marche tout aussi bien ?

Quelle merveilleuse pensée.

Vous êtes tout les deux maintenant assis contre le mur. Le même mur, en fait, contre lequel vous vous étiez écrasé il y a quelques minutes.

Elle caresse vos cheveux pour une raison connue d'elle seule. Ça doit être un truc de fille.

Ce n'est pas une… expérience déplaisante.

Mais hélas, tout n'est pas fait pour durer.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement et votre professeur favori entre.

"_Potter _! Que signifie tout ceci ?"

Oh, et votre soirée commençait si bien.

Ndt : désolé pour le retard, mais une expression dans la fic m'a donné du fil à retordre. Pour l'incantation du sort de bloque-jambes, l'auteur l'a inventé à partir de ses vagues notions de français avec son bêta à partir des mots _jambes, gelée _et _trembler_.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre douze

* * *

Salaud.

Voyez vous, si un _autre _professeur vous avait trouvé, vous auriez eu des points en plus et une petite tape sur la tête.

Le _salaud, _de son côté, vous a donné deux _mois _de retenue et a retiré cent points à Gryffondor

Si c'est comme ça qu'ils récompensent les bonnes actions, alors vous ne voyez pas l'intérêt.

Vous avez sauvé la vie de l'autre conne et vous êtes puni pour ça.

salaud.

S'il était autre chose qu'un sorcier bien plus talentueux que vous, alors vous auriez simplement pu le tuer.

Pas important, ou alors pas tout de suite. Maintenant vous avez besoin de coincer cette anguille de Malfoy et obtenir de lui qu'il vous enseigne de la Magie Noire.

Deux mois qu'il s'esquive. Il y a toujours une excuse : 'J'ai trop de devoirs.' ou 'Les livres sont dans mon dortoir et c'est trop tard.'

A t-il seulement ces bouquins ? Était-il juste en train de se la péter ? Vous vous êtes retenus de faire vos propres recherches sur les… criminels magiques; maintenu dans l'illusion que Malfoy pourrait vous l'apprendre, mais il n'en est clairement pas capable.

Peu importe comment, mais vous aurez votre réponse ce soir.

* * *

Bien sur, rien ne se déroule jamais comme prévu. La nuit dernière, le directeur a confiné tout le monde dans leurs salles communes, donc à la place d'un interrogatoire vous avez du dormir.

Malfoy a eut son répit.

Ça ne l'empêchera pas de répondre aujourd'hui.

"Malfoy !" appelez vous alors qu'il quitte la Grande Salle.

Il regarde un moment autour de lui pour voir qui essaie d'attirer son attention. "Quoi ? Oh, Hello Harry."

Vous vous rapprochez de lui et dites à voix basse, "Il faut qu'on parle."

"Oh ? À propos de quoi ?"

"De choses dont il ne vaut mieux pas parler en public."

"Ah, J'adore ce genre de conversations. Où ?"

"Suis moi," répondez vous.

La bonne chose concernant le fait de vivre dans un château géant, c'est l'excès général de place. Les salles de classe et des placards de rangement abondent.

Les salles de classe feront l'affaire.

Vous entrez dans la pièce et juste au moment où vous vous apprêtez à parler, il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait maintenant ? Un sort ?

Oh, un sort de silence. Comment diable connait il ça ? C'est un sort qui est bien au dessus de son niveau d'étude.

Il ferait mieux de commencer à enseigner, ou vous allez le tuer dans son sommeil. Non, ça serait trop difficile. Se faufiler entre tous les autres gens à Serpentard et tout ça... le mieux serait de le tuer ici et de cacher son corps.

La porte brille d'une lueur jaune avant qu'il ne parle. "C'était quoi ça Potter ? Pourquoi diable as tu sauvé la vie de cette sang-de-bourbe crasseuse ?"

Oh, donc vous n'êtes pas le seul à être dérangé par la façon dont les évènements de la nuit dernière se sont déroulés ?

"Je ne savais pas que je devais me référer à ton jugement en ce qui la concerne."

"C'est assez clair pour moi vu à quel point tu as trainé avec elle ces deux derniers mois ! Alors, pourquoi ce changement de décision ? T'es amoureux d'elle maintenant ?"

Il est tellement loin de la vérité que vous ne savez pas quoi répondre.

Il prend votre absence de réponse pour une confirmation.

"C'est ça, n'est-ce pas !" laisse t-il soudainement échapper, "T'es amoureux de la sang-de-bourbe !"

Le fait que vous êtes incapables d'aimer mis à part, peut être que l'erreur la plus grossière réside dans le fait que vous avez _onze ans._

"Ça fait un sacré écart dans la logique élémentaire Malfoy," dites vous. "Est-ce que c'est son sang crasseux de moldu qui a séduit mon corps pré-pubère ou m'a t-elle simplement berné avec ses ruses féminines ?"

"_Ruses féminines _? Elle est tellement moche !"

Elle n'est pas vraiment moche, mais pour des puristes du sang comme Malfoy, leur dégout catégorique des moldus est encore mieux qu'une réponse automatique.

"Alors je dois _surement _être son charme de sang-de-bourbe."

Malfoy rit. "En effet. Donc, _pourquoi _tu as sauvé la sang-de-bourbe alors ?"

Sang-de-bourbe, sang-de-bourbe, sang-de-bourbe. Ce garçon le dit tellement souvent que vous avez du le dire une ou deux fois en sa présence pour lui faire plaisir.

Non pas que vous ayez quelque chose contre les sang-de-bourbe ou quelque chose dans le genre. Oh, encore ce mot, ça arrive même dans vos propre pensées, ça ne peut pas être bon.

"C'était vraiment une malencontreuse série d'évènements. Mon plan pour détruire son caractère avait atteint son point culminant. Tu sais, avec elle pleurant dans les toilettes ?" Malfoy hoche la tête. "Donc, j'ai senti qu'une dernière petite poussée était nécessaire. J'allais descendre aux toilettes pour jubiler de son manque d'amis, et donc j'ai verrouillé les toilettes pour être sur de ne pas être dérangé."

Malfoy grogne. "C'était une mauvaise idée ça."

C'est un doux euphémisme ça.

"Oui mais pour ma défense, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait un _troll _dans la pièce."

"Donc, tu as vraiment tué le troll avec une hache transfigurée et une bouche à feu moldue ?"

Vous décidez de ne pas corriger sa référence à un flingue.

"Oh oui. Excepté que la hache transfigurée était une alumette transformée en aiguille et c'était un couteau."

"Tu as tué un troll avec une aiguille et un couteau ? Tu es quoi, un moldu ?"

"Le sort de jambencoton a été largement utilisé."

"Mais pourquoi au nom de Morgane _ce _sort ?"

"Parce _tu _ne m'as pas appris la Magie Noire !" grondez vous en entrant brusquement dans l'espace vital de Draco.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il recule comme s'il avait frappé.

"Eh bien, tu vois hum..."

"Tu en connais ou pas ? Je suis fatigué de ces petits jeux, Draco. Je l'apprendrais avec ou sans ton aide, et à ce stade tu es uniquement en travers de mon chemin. Alors ?"

Vous le fixez. Vous ne pouvez pas vous voir, mais vous pouvez imaginer que vous avez l'air assez intimidant.

"Je, hum, bon. Ok. Je te faisais marcher."

Vous faisait marcher…

"Tu me faisais _marcher _?"

"Je ne connais pas la Magie Noire, et je n'ai pas de livres dessus."

Si vous pouviez penser à une manière décente de disposer du corps, vous l'auriez tué sur le champ.

"Alors, juste pour clarifier, tu n'as aucune connaissances, ni aucun moyen d'acquérir des connaissances sur la Magie Noire ? C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Que j'ai gâché les deux derniers mois ?"

"Je ne l'aurais pas _formulé _comme ça, mais fondamentalement… oui."

Chercher, chercher, chercher. Non. Pas de cheminée. Vous auriez pu imaginer un moyen de vous débarrasser de lui.

"Comment tu l'aurais _formulé _dans ce cas ?"

"Après qu'on se soit rencontrés, mon père m'a dit de te connaître et de te promettre d'avoir tout ce que tu désirais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu demandes à connaître la Magie Noire !"

Quelle perte de temps absolue. Vous vous tournez pour partir et faites quelques pas.

"Attends !" crie t-il derrière vous, "La Magie Noire n'est pas le seul moyen de tuer !"

Vous lui faites face.

"Tu as mon attention. Fais vite."

"Père ne voulait pas m'apprendre la Magie Noire, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne m'a appris aucune magie ! J'ai appris comment se battre en duel depuis que je sais tenir une baguette !"

"Et pourquoi ne voulait il pas t'apprendre la Magie Noire ?"

"Il disait que les sorciers de mon age n'ont pas l'habileté suffisante avec une baguette pour pratiquer une Magie Noire digne d'intérêt. C'est comme essayer d'apprendre à des premières années comment invoquer des choses. Tu n'as pas les bases nécessaires."

Ça a du sens en fait, mais sa formulation est pénible sur le moment.

"Et tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt parce que… ?"

" À ce moment, notre relation était au mieux tendue. Si je t'avais dit que la Magie Noire était inatteignable, tu te serais contenté d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu aurais fait les choses différemment à ma place ?"

Non, mais vous ne pouvez pas lui dire ça.

"Donc, puisque tu ne peux pas m'apprendre à utiliser la Magie Noire, peux tu m'apprendre à me battre en duel ? La prochaine fois que je devrais tuer un troll, je préfèrerais éviter d'avoir à utiliser des sorts de jambencoton —aussi efficaces qu'ils puissent être, j'ai l'impression d'être un idiot en disant que j'ai tué un troll d'une manière aussi peu impressionnante."

"Oui. _Ça _je peux le faire. Quand veux tu commencer ?"

"Et pourquoi pas maintenant."

"Mais j'ai dit que je devais rencontrer Blaise à—"

"Je vois à présent quelles sont tes priorités, salut."

"Attend ! D'accord. Merlin, tu es aussi émotif qu'une fille."

"Moi ? Émotif ?" Oh, quelle ironie.

"Oui. Vraiment. Bref, par quoi on commence ?"

"Pourquoi pas par ce charme que tu utilisé sur la porte pour commencer, et on partira de là ?"

* * *

Elle ne fait pas vos devoirs, ou au moins pas encore, mais elle _fait _la partie la plus dure.

Elle parcourt la bibliothèque pour trouver les meilleurs livres, puis, elle fait plein de notes à propos de ce que vous cherchez et, le meilleur dans tout ça, elle crève d'envie de partager ses infos.

Bordel, vous n'avez même pas besoin de _demander. _Elle offre de vous donner une copie de ses notes et, franchement, seul un idiot refuserait les notes venant de la meilleure élève de l'année.

Bon, les faits sont trompeurs. Être la meilleure étudiante sur la théorie n'améliore pas la magie en fait. Vous lui mettez toujours la pâtée dans les aspects pratiques.

Euhh… excepté botanique. Le cracmol est bon à ça. C'est vraiment mignon. S'il échoue à être un _véritable _sorcier dans la vie – et ça s'en rapproche – il pourra toujours s'occuper de votre jardin.

Pas bon pour beaucoup d'autres choses.

Revenons à elle. Bien que ça soit sympa qu'elle vous aide à faire vos devoirs, c'est un peu chiant qu'elle vous suive comme un chiot partout où vous allez.

Les gens vous regardent bizarrement quand ça arrive (ce qui est assez souvent en fait), mais ça ne prend qu'un haussement d'épaule et un roulement d'yeux pour que les gens pensent que vous tolérez à peine sa présence—ce qui est le cas.

Vu qu'elle vous poursuit tout le temps, ça devient un peu difficile de faire quelque chose d'intéressant, et tout ce qu'elle veut faire c'est _lire. _Ça n'est pas pour vous.

Vous arrivez à l'abandonner à la bibliothèque de temps en temps, mais vous devez être discret pour ça. Si elle voit que vous essayez de partir, alors elle se dépêchera de ramasser toutes ses affaires pui elle se précipitera après vous.

Quand vous avez conçu votre plan pour l'aliéner et la rendre dépendante de vous pour toutes les interactions sociales, vous avez grossièrement sous-estimé combien de votre temps elle demanderait.

Non pas que vous vouliez qu'elle parle à quelqu'un ou quelque chose du genre, vous y avez mis trop d'effort pour que les autres l'utilise aussi.

Le travail se poursuit ainsi.

Vos 'amis' essayent constamment d'être gentils avec elle ("Si tu es une amie de Harry maintenant, alors on peut l'être aussi !"), donc vous devez les prendre à part et empoisonner leurs attitudes envers elle.

Elle est à vous, pas à eux. Vous n'avez jamais réellement 'saisi' le concept du partage. Bon, à part s'ils partagent leurs trucs avec vous. Vous êtes totalement d'accord avec ça.

Donc, aussi bien que puisse être le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui fait la plupart de vos devoirs, rien n'est fait de doubles arc-en-ciels et de licornes. C'est une pensée bizarre… passons.

Avec toutes ces adorables retenues vous avez peu de temps libre. Bordel, sans elle qui fait votre travail vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer rendre toutes vos dissertations correctement faites.

Oh, et elle met au point aussi. Quelle particularité plaisante.

Elle vous donne ses notes, vous faites un premier jet, elle le met au point et vous le réécrivez avec votre propre style.

Flitwick a_ adoré _votre disserte sur les différences entre les sorts et les maléfices.

Elle est comme une machine portable à devoirs. Beaucoup de maintenance cependant… ok, elle est une machine à devoir avec beaucoup d'entretien c'est comme ça.

Peut être que vous pouvez l'entrainer à être un peu plus auto-suffisante, comme ça elle vous fera moins perdre votre temps ? Attendez, mais alors vous courez le risque de ne plus la voir revenir.

Peut être que vous avez juste besoin d'endurer sa présence constante partout où vous allez ? Superbe.

Bon, au moins elle se couche tôt. Elle a besoin de sommeil pour 'maintenir son esprit frais' et ça vous va parfaitement.

Ce qui signifie que vous pouvez toujours explorez le château.

* * *

La bibliothèque est toujours calme, mais au beau milieu de la nuit ça amène le silence à un autre niveau.

Le genre de livres que vous voulez lire provoqueraient des froncements de sourcils pendant la journée. Ce n'est pas comme si leurs accès étaient restreints – en fait ces livres sont accessibles à tous – c'est juste que ça la fout mal de voir un gentleman bien élevé dans votre genre lire une douzaine de livres sur l'histoire de la Magie Noire.

Pas de Magie Noire actuelle dans les livres, mais ça confirme ce que Draco vous avait dit.

À part dans les histoires fantaisistes, le côté obscur n'est pas facile.

Ça demande beaucoup de travail et de discipline. Ça et la magie impliquée requiert un niveau de compétence et de contrôle que vous n'avez pas encore.

Vous êtes sûr que vous y arriverez, mais pas avant quelques années.

Vous avez besoin d'apprendre à marcher avant de pouvoir courir ou de faire des bêtises.

Alors que vous sortez de la pièce remplie de livres, une petite section de la librairie attire votre regard.

Section interdite.

Les trucs cools sont surement là bas.

Bien sur, vous ne pouvez exécuter aucun des sorts présentés, mais ça serait intéressant de jeter un œil sur ce dont vous pourriez être capable dans quelques temps.

Vous prenez un livre au hasard dans l'étagère et soudainement il _crie _!

Bordel de dieu !

Vous remettez hâtivement le livre à sa place et foutez le camp.

C'était quoi ça ? Une sécurité ?

Merde. Si vous aviez une constitution plus faible, vous auriez pu avoir besoin d'un pantalon propre !

Vous ouvrez la porte et commencez à dévaler le couloir, perdant un peu de vitesse dans le procédé, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un attrape vos poignets et utilise votre élan pour vous faire faire un tour rapide.

Il vous lâche soudainement et vous tombez sur le cul.

C'est le concierge ? Vous et le chat avez des affaires à régler.

Les deux zinzins opèrent un recul rapide et commencent à parler entre eux.

"Alors, qu'avons nous là, ô mon frère ?"

"Je ne sais pas, cher frère, mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai le tournis."

"Oh ? C'est pour ça que tu tournes en rond."

"En effet, frère, en effet."

Pas le concierge.

"Donc, la question est, qu'avons nous là ?"

"On dirait un petit première année ! S'enfuyant d'un livre hurleur !"

"Oh, Merlin ! Pourquoi je me souviens de notre première année quand nous avons fait la même chose !"

"Pourquoi oui ! C'était le bon temps ! Mais ce première année là, il l'a fait bien plus _tôt _que nous à son âge !"

"Mais tu as raison, frère ! Tu as raison ! Un prodige de la farce !"

"Je me demande qui c'est."

Vous apercevez soudainement un visage à quelques centimètres du votre.

"Par les testicules flétries de Merlin ! C'est Harry Potter !"

"Vraiment ? Et qu'était en train de faire Harry Potter si tard dans la nuit ?"

Aussi rapidement qu'a débuté leur conversation a commencé, elle s'arrête.

Quoi, ils veulent une explication ?

Vous attendez quelques secondes de plus, mais ils ne disent rien.

"Je faisais juste… une promenade."

"Une promenade !" répondent ils en chœur.

"Je fais beaucoup de promenades dans la journée."

"Tout comme moi, frère, tout comme moi !"

"Mais je n'ai jamais été à une vitesse comme celle du grand Harry Potter !"

"Et avec un bouquin hurleur aux fesses !"

Encore une fois, ils s'arrêtent et vous fixent.

Ouais… la défense 'je faisais une balade' ne marche pas quand vous êtes en train de fuir un bouquin hurleur au beau milieu de la nuit.

"Euh... ok, je ne faisais pas une balade."

"Je le savais ! Cette histoire était louche !"

"Et elle n'aurait pas parue moins louche en louchant !"

"Bien dit frère."

"Merci."

Un bruit dans le couloir les arrache soudainement de leur petit monde. Ils commencent à parler à voix basse.

"Vérifie la carte Fred !"

"Tout de suite ! Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !"

Le morceau de parchemin dans les mains de Fred se transforme lentement en une représentation correcte du château de Poudlard.

Et vous qui pensiez que le château ne pouvait pas être carté.

"Dépêche !"

"C'est Rusard ! Il est juste en bas du couloir !"

"Montre le chemin !"

L'un des jumeaux—vous ne savez pas lequel—attrape votre bras et vous entraine avec eux.

"Viens Harry !"

Pendant les trois prochaines minutes, vous êtes tout les trois occupés à courir à travers d'innombrables couloirs tortueux et au travers de nombreux passages secrets jusqu'à vous retrouver directement devant la Grosse Dame.

Après avoir dit le mot de passe, les deux vous poussent dans la salle commune et vous mettent dans un fauteuil directement à côté du sofa qu'ils ont choisi.

"Eh ben c'était fun !"

"C'était une chouette promenade ! C'est marrant de 'se promener' comme le fait Harry !"

"Et notre petit invité est une compagnie des plus intéressantes."

"En effet, pourtant il ne nous a toujours pas donné son histoire."

"Ah, laisse le, frère. Est-ce que le pourquoi importe réellement ? Il faisait des espiègleries, peu importe lesquelles."

"Tu as raison."

Bien. Donc vous n'avez pas à leur dire ce que vous faisiez. Ça aurait pu être problématique.

"Alors… c'était quoi cette carte que vous avez utilisé ?" demandez vous.

"Oh ! Il parle !"

"Et il le fait bien ! Tu pourrais presque imaginer qu'il fait ça tout le temps !"

Ils dévient la conversation.

"Oui, je parle bien n'est-ce pas ? Mais aussi intéressante qu'est ma voix, je trouve que cette carte est de loin plus intéressante."

"Oh, cette petite chose ?" dit-il en l'agitant.

"Oui. Cette chose."

"Tu as remarqué n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il a remarqué frère, sinon il n'aurait probablement pas remis ça sur le tapis !"

"Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'il a l'argent. C'est l'intelligent. Moi de mon côté, j'ai les filles, en étant celui qui est génial et tout et tout."

Encore une déviation.

"Donc pour la carte ?" demandez vous pour la troisième fois.

"Petit bougre persistant, n'est ce pas frère ?"

"En effet ! Nous devons lui dire quelque chose toutefois, même si c'est juste un gros mensonge, juste pour qu'il nous lâche les bottes !"

"Ça marcherait probablement mieux si vous vous absteniez de dire à voix haute que c'est un mensonge."

"Malédiction ! Un autre complot déjoué ! Oh bien, on ferait mieux de lui dire alors, eh ?"

"D'accord, d'accord. C'est une carte."

"Bien dit frère."

Ils s'arrêtent encore de parler. Quoi, c'est tout ? C'est tout qu'ils vont dire ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait d'autre ?"

"Oh Merlin, il est comme un moldu ! Il ne doit pas savoir comment marchent les cartes !"

"Oh non ! Bon, si tu veux vraiment savoir, une carte te permet de savoir à quoi ressemble une zone !"

"Je le sais déjà !"

"Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?"

"Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une particularité sur cette carte qui te permettrait de localiser n'importe qui dans le château."

"Surement pas ! Et ça ne montre certainement pas tout les passages secrets !"

"Définitivement non ! Et ça ne fait pas de toast !"

"Ça serait absurde !"

"Donc… c'est une carte du château qui montre tout les passages secrets et en plus vous dit où est tout le monde ?"

"Ça fait aussi des toast !"

"Non, ça n'en fait pas, ça serait une particularité complètement inutile."

Bien sur, il dit ça en mordant dans un toast.

"Je peux… la voir ?"

"Nope."

"Pourquoi pas !"

"Seul un farceur rigoureusement assermenté comme nous deux peut utiliser un outil aussi formidable que celui ci."

"Oui, tu dois d'abord nous seconder dans de nombreuses aventures blagueuses avant que nous ne puissions te confier la carte en toute confiance."

"Tout à fait correct."

"Vous me… recrutez ?"

C'est inattendu.

"Tu es le sorcier le plus doué de ta génération."

"Chaque année, nous donnons une invitation—"

"—et une seule invitation, au sorcier le plus prometteur de l'année."

"L'année dernière Cho a dit non, mais nous plaçons de grands espoirs en toi !"

"Bien sur, tu n'es pas capable de faire grand chose maintenant, mais je suis sur qu'avec un petit entraînement de notre part, tu serais capable d'utiliser ta baguette comme un pro !"

"Oh, ça sonne malsain, ne dis pas les choses comme ça."

"Désolé frère !"

"Alors, qu'en dis tu, futur frère de blague ?"

"Oui, qu'en dis tu ?"

Entrainement supplémentaire et accès à la carte ?

"Oui."

* * *

Ndt : petit post à l'occasion du 5 novembre sans rapport aucun :

Remember, remember the fifth of November,Gunpowder Treason and Plot,I see no reason why the gunpowder treasonshould ever be forgot. 


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

* * *

Ces retenues vous rendent fou—Ok d'accord,_ plus fou_ que d'habitude.

… c'est sympa que vous ayez une si haute opinion de votre propre stabilité mentale. Ça en dit probablement long sur vous.

Hmmm… un peu hors sujet là. Bon, les retenues étaient peut être _supportables _au début, mais après la _trente septième,_ ben, il serait juste de dire que n'importe qui dans la même situation que vous se sentirait aussi crevé que vous l'êtes.

Vous prenez votre sac, quittez la classe de Potions et allez vers la grande salle.

Les cours suivent une bonne courbe. Vos notes se sont stabilisées près du top niveau comparé à vos camarades.

Elle ne fait _toujours _pas vos devoirs, mais étant donné son sens inné du fair-play, vous doutez qu'elle le fasse un jour.

Au moins elle fait le gros du travail. Avec les cours, les retenues et maintenant votre 'amitié' avec les jumeaux, vous avez des difficultés à tout caser.

Ah, les jumeaux. Leur humour ne vous amuse pas dans le sens classique du terme, mais leurs capacités combinées pour faire rire les autres ne sont, heureusement, pas leurs seules habiletés. Avec eux, vous pouvez devenir monstrueusement doué, aussi longtemps que ce que vous faîte est 'drôle' alors vous vous prêtez docilement au jeu.

Vous tournez à un carrefour bondé.

Votre statut de sorcier novice vous permet même de faire certaines 'erreurs' de temps en temps qui pourraient 'ruiner' une farce (ou, de votre point de vue, la rendre bien plus intéressante). Par exemple, à la place de glisser une potion de _pousse_ des poils de _nez_ dans la boisson d'un certain sorcier joufflu (et complètement inutile), vous l'avez accidentellement échangé avec une potion de _fonte des cheveux_.

Oups ! Totalement non-intentionnel ! C'est quasiment la même saleté de potion mis à part quelques instructions changées pendant le brassage ! Comment étiez _vous _supposé le savoir ? Vous êtes seulement un première année !

Le petit gros ressemble ridiculement à un survivant du cancer. Encore un échec de Neville Londubat. Il ne peut même pas avoir un cancer, mourir et faire que son absence rende le monde meilleur.

Le manque de cheveux est un rappel constant de son échec à cet égard.

Ça n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer si vous l'aviez planifié… Ok, merde, cette blague était géniale, c'est juste pour vous et vos pensées, qui devez vous convaincre ?

La prochaine fois, vous allez devoir trouver quelque chose de plus permanent; malheureusement, les cheveux repoussent. Ohh ! Pas les dents ! Le vieux barman édenté de cette taverne crasseuse l'a bien prouvé. Hmmm...

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, vous ne détournez pas _toutes _vos blagues. Il ne faudrait pas faire croire aux jumeaux que vous êtes incompétent, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, pour eux vous êtes ce dont ils ont toujours rêvé. C'est tellement plus _facile _de se débarrasser des trucs quand vous n'êtes pas dans le coin au moment des faits, non ? Avec l'ajout d'un troisième membre à leur équipe, ils ont toujours un alibi ("Comment aurions nous _pu _les jeter à travers la porte ouverte des Serpentards ?" "On jouait au Quidditch !" "Et même qu'on a gagné vous savez ! Même avec ce pouilleux de McLaggen qui n'arrêtait pas de l'ouvrir durant toute la partie !").

Vous suivez le flux constant d'étudiants qui se rendent au diner.

Maintenant que vous êtes libre pour le reste de la soirée, qu'allez vous faire ? Mais, une autre blague bien sur !

Celle là brasse depuis un bon moment déjà. Littéralement.

En gros, les jumeaux ont conçu une petite blague amusante après avoir trouvé un vieux conteneur pour ce qu'ils appelaient un 'tonic de désinhibition'.

De la gnôle, en d'autres mots. De la gnôle magique. De la gnôle si forte en fait que même l'oncle Vernon tomberait ivre mort après un tout petit shooter—Lui, avec son impressionnante corpulence. Bon, impressionnante dans le mauvais sens du terme.

La potion est forte, mais n'a quasiment aucun gout. Par contre, elle a une faible odeur qu'un nez bien entrainé pourrait éventuellement détecter. Une sorte de mélange de vanille et de cannelle.

Alors le plan est le suivant : les jumeaux brassent tout le bordel, persuadent les elfes de le glisser dans les boissons de tout le monde (surtout la biéraubeurre pour bien l'odeur) et regarder la débauche d'ivresse dans votre état bien sobre. Les jumeaux savent bien y faire. Vraiment, tout ce que vous devez faire est de faire léviter la bannière qui est cachée derrière la table du personnel. Avec une phrase en rouge pétant 'Méfait Accompli'.

C'est encore une référence à leur incroyable carte. Après une 'période probatoire' qui a duré deux _longs _jours, ils vous ont accordés l'accès à contrecœur.

Vous en faites bon usage, étudiant le moindre changement dans le château. Ils ne vous autorisent à l'utiliser qu'en leur présence, donc vous ne faites pas la moitié des choses que vous aimeriez faire, mais c'est mieux que de vous frustrer avec vos explorations nocturnes. C'était une vraie perte de temps.

Vous y voilà. La grande salle. C'est là que la magie va opérer. Ah, les jeux de mots.

Un jumeau vous fait un clin d'œil alors que vous passez.

Alors l'opération est en cours. Excellent.

Vous trouvez une place près du bout de votre table qui est près de la table du personnel. Vous devez être proche pour faire léviter proprement la bannière.

L'attente pour la bouffe est toujours insoutenable, mais cette fois elle l'est encore plus.

Oh, peut être qu'une fille stupide va tomber enceinte dans la brume alcoolisée qui va suivre ! C'est quelque chose que les jumeaux n'ont jamais envisagé. Ça serait merveilleux; rien ne ruine mieux l'expérience d'une école magique qu'une grossesse imprévue.

Que ferait elle ? Garderait elle le petit bâtard ? Être connue dans toute l'école comme étant une pute ? Étouffer le problème dans l'œuf ? Quel est l'équivalent magique de l'avortement ?

_Killite Fetusium !_

Bah, l'autre moyen craint de toute façon.

Encore mieux, peut être qu'il y en aura plus qu'une ! Qui sait, c'est un paquet d'ado saoules et chaudes, il pourrait y en avoir des douzaines !

Vous êtes tirés de vos pensées par l'apparition de votre repas. Alors que vous regardez votre table, vous notez qu'à côté de chaque plat il y a un gobelet, chacun rempli à ras bord de biéraubeurre et (vous l'espérez) l'ingrédient secret.

Vous amenez votre gobelet à votre bouche. Vous le reniflez alors que vous le portez à vos lèvres—bien les gardes fermées.

N'importe qui vous regardant penserait que vous buvez un coup. Ce n'est _pas _le cas, parce que ça sent la vanille et la canelle.

Et l'attente commence. Une bonne chose à propos de cette potion est qu'elle ne prend que quelques minutes pour faire effet. Ça veut dire que personne ne va instantanément devenir saoul et attirer l'attention sur la blague. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

Tout le monde boit. Étudiants comme enseignants.

Les absents les plus notables parmi les enseignants sont Snape et Dumbledore. Probablement en train de se peloter quelque part.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Les voilà qui arrivent. Les deux se dirigent vers la table du personnel en parlant à voix basse.

Snape vous fixe en passant. Quoi encore ?

Bon dieu, vous avez eu votre punition, qu'est-ce qu'il veut d'autre ?

Les deux retardataires prennent place.

Personne n'est encore saoul, mais ils le seront bientôt.

Attendez !

Dans le coin de votre champ de vision vous voyez que le premier étudiant à être affecté. Une septième année de Poufsouffle est en train de peloter le garçon à coté d'elle. _Quelqu'un _va être chanceux ce soir.

Ses cheveux changent de couleur. Ça ne vient pas de la potion, n'est ce pas ? Oh, les jumeaux ont intérêt à ne pas avoir flingué la potion. Si toutes ces blagues donnent aux gens des cheveux funky alors vous quittez ce business de blagues.

Vous regardez autour de vous et voyez une douzaine d'étudiants affectés.

C'est votre signal, vous décidez de faire votre partie.

Vous pointez votre baguette vers la table du personnel et faites tranquillement léviter la bannière.

"Albus, non !" crie une voix, "Ne buvez pas !"

Vous détournez les yeux de votre sort et voyez Snape arracher le gobelet des mains du directeur.

Et merde, vous qui espériez de voir ce que ferait un sénile saoul comme Dumbledore. Putain de merde ! La bannière tombe ! Merde ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand vous détournez votre esprit du sort !

La bannière tombe directement sur la table du personnel, recouvrant une poignée d'enseignants.

À ce moment vous voyez Snape vous regarder. Votre baguette est sortie.

MERDE !

Il renifle avant d'aller vers le directeur qui s'est libéré de sa prison de tissu.

Tout devient noir.

* * *

Vous vous réveillez dans un endroit inconnu.

Beaucoup de blanc ici.

Vous levez la tête et tentez de jeter un œil aux alentours; tentez est le terme correct puisque votre cou vous fait un mal de chien.

Ressentant la douleur, votre première réaction est de la faire s'arrêter, alors vous laissez votre tête retomber sur l'oreiller et laissez échapper un grognement.

Où êtes vous ?

La dernière chose que vous vous rappelez est cette petite blague puis… vous êtes là.

Ok, le plafond, il est normal. Les murs ? Oh. Il y a un drap blanc tout autour de votre lit, vous êtes à l'infirmerie.

Bordel, votre cou vous fait mal, où est cette putain de morphine ? Ok, ce n'est pas _aussi _mauvais, mais quand même, où sont ces satanées drogues ! Si vous devez vous ennuyer à mort dans un lit d'hôpital, alors vous avez bien le droit de ne plus avoir mal. Vous n'avez jamais essayé la drogue (ce qui est étrange pour un acteur, même à votre âge), mais vous n'êtes pas contre l'idée d'essayer dans le futur.

"Ah, tu es réveillé."

Vos mains passent par dessus votre table de chevet, trouvent vos lunettes, et les mettent sur votre nez. Vous levez la tête et grimacez, mais en un coup d'œil vous avez reconnu le directeur.

Fait chier. Snape vous a vu avec votre baguette. Super, encore deux autres mois de retenues.

"Oui, je suis réveillé. Malheureusement, j'ai eu une dure journée, je ne peux pas vous voir en ce moment vous voyez ?" Vous pouvez toujours essayer de repousser l'inévitable et le faire partir.

"Oh ? Ton cou te fait mal ? Oui j'imagine que c'est normal. Tu t'es fait frapper dans la cohue qui a découlé de ta petite blague."

Merde.

"Une blague monsieur ?" Jouer l'idiot, nier, nier, nier.

"Tu ne peux pas le nier mon garçon, le professeur Snape a vu ta baguette pointée sur la bannière qui est tombée sur ma tête."

Yup, vous êtes niqué.

La vielle bique continue, "C'était un assez bel exploit magique. Peu d'étudiants de première année pourraient faire léviter une bannière aussi lourde."

Va te faire foutre. Il complimente mes compétences, et puis quoi ? Il va me punir ? Dégage.

"Pourriez vous revenir un peu plus tard ? Je vais avoir du mal à me défendre si je ne peux même pas vous regarder dans les yeux."

"Excellent point !"

Un moment plus tard vous entendez le bruit de vêtements froissés et soudainement le dos de votre lit se soulève et vous vous retrouvez à regarder dans les yeux de votre directeur qui pointe sa baguette sur vous.

Il vous regarde un moment avant de grimacer et d'abaisser sa baguette. Il regarde la zone derrière votre lit.

"Et voilà," dit-il, "Maintenant nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité."

Ouais, vraiment trop sympa.

"Um, merci."

"Je t'en prie ! Alors, qu'allons nous faire avec toi maintenant, Harry ?"

"Pourquoi pas des anti-douleurs ?"

"Chaque chose en son temps, mais ce n'est pas ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Je me demandais quoi faire à propos de cette blague." Il frappe ses mains ensemble. "Mais bien sur, tu savais déjà tout ça, comme le petit garçon intelligent que tu es. Tu ne veux juste pas parler de ce que tu as fait."

"J'ai juste fait léviter un morceau de tissu ! C'est difficilement punissable…"

"Oh Harry, tu es peut être intelligent, mais je pense qu'il est juste de dire que moi aussi, je suis intelligent. Je ne suis pas né hier, après tout." Il glousse. "Oh, vieil humour," dit-il, "Mais blague à part, il est évident que tu es lié à la sottise d'aujourd'hui."

Nier, nier, nier.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler."

"Sommes nous réellement obligé de jouer à ce jeu là, Harry ? Je sais que tu es impliqué, tu sais que tu es impliqué, c'est vraiment assez ridicule de continuer à tourner autour du chaudron." Il commence à caresser sa barbe. "Et pour que tu saches, la sévérité de la punition dépend de ta coopération. Tu ne veux pas deux autres mois de retenue, n'est-ce pas ?"

Non, vraiment pas.

"Non." dites vous entre vos dents serrées.

"Excellent. Donc, tu admets avoir aider les jumeaux avec leurs blagues ?"

"Oui" Vous êtes quasiment en train de grogner.

"Bien, bien. Je suis heureux que tu veuilles bien 'rouler tes amis', comme ils disent. Je n'étais pas sur de leur implication avant, mais ceci le confirme."

Quoi ? Attendez, _quoi _?

"Mais vous avez dit… "

Et c'est à ce moment que le bâtard graisseux se glisse entre les rideaux. "Oh mais, ce n'était pas votre intention ? Quel dommage, cela pourrait affecter votre partenariat avec eux à l'avenir, non ? Il tapote son doigt sur son menton. "Quel tragédie, ils avaient une _si _bonne influence sur vous."

Putain de _Snape_.

Les deux professeurs se regardent.

"Severus, je vous ai dit que je voulais gérer ceci. Occupez vous de vos étudiants s'il vous plait."

"Bien sur, directeur." Il vous fait un reniflement méprisant en s'en allant.

"Connard," marmonnez vous.

"Qu'as tu dit ?"

"Rien m'sieur."

"Très bien. Maintenant pour ta punition?" L'homme gratte sa joue. "Il y a eut un peu de dégâts ce soir Harry et nous ne pouvons pas l'ignorer, même si tu as été très coopératif après coup."

Dégâts ? Oui ! Au moins _quelque chose_ est sorti de tout ce bazar.

"Quel _genre _de dégâts ?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, rien qui ne puisse être réparé. Quelques chaises cassées, des proportions épiques de nourriture renversée. Il y a eut quelques nez ensanglantés dans les bagarres, mais rien d'autre à part ça." vous répond t-il avec un sourire. "Heureusement pour toi que le professeur Snape et moi avons été capable de maîtriser les étudiants. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais une horde d'étudiants saouls n'est rien face à nos talents combinés."

… c'est tout ? Pas d'os brisés ? Pas de vertus volées ?

"Deux semaines de retenues supplémentaires ont été ajoutées par dessus ta série en cours. Avec le désordre assez conséquent qu'Argus doit nettoyer, je pense qu'il est normal qu'il en supervise une partie et, bien sur, tu aideras à nettoyer la grande salle demain quand tu te sentiras mieux. Aussi, le professeur Snape a eut la gentillesse d'accepter de surveiller le reste de tes retenues."

_Chier_.

Le vieil homme se lève. "Dors bien." dit il avant de sortir de votre pièce. "J'espère que ton cou ira mieux. Je vais demander à madame Pomfresh de venir avec des potions contre la douleur."

Un moment plus tard, l'arrière de votre lit retombe doucement.

Mauvaise journée.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

* * *

Toute votre vie durant, vous n'avez rien senti. Bon, rien à part à la colère et l'envie.

_Ceci _est ce à quoi doit ressembler la colère.

Normalement, vous ressentez… rien. Rien du tout. Vous êtes un puits vide d'émotions.

Mais là _maintenant, _vous ressentez cette rage blanche _bouillir _dans vos veines.

C'est comme… vous n'avez _rien _ressenti de tel avant.

Vous avez ressenti de la colère envers les Dursley, aucun doute dessus, mais c'est différent.

Vous n'en saviez pas plus. Avec la façon dont vous avez été élevé, vous étiez quasiment un animal attaquant ses maitres maltraiteurs.

Le meurtre des Dursley était le fruit d'une nécessité, pas le résultat d'une haine profonde. Non pas que vous n'ayez pas éprouvé un peu de joie à leurs morts. Au contraire, leurs morts seront toujours ancrées dans votre esprit comme un moment déterminant de votre vie. Mais vous sentez le besoin de répéter que leurs morts n'étaient pas dues à une haine profonde que vous ressentiez pour eux. Vous étiez tout simplement incapable de comprendre ce genre de chose à l'époque.

Plus maintenant. Vous n'êtes plus l'esclave sans cervelle ou le petit chien battu que vous étiez alors. Vous avez vécu depuis.

Vous aimez à vous considérer en tant que chic et sophistiqué, et vous le faites parce que c'est exactement ce que vous êtes—tout ce que les Dursleys ont toujours voulu être.

Riche.

Célèbre.

Intelligent.

Tout le monde dit des choses gentilles sur vous. Bon, à part le connard, mais vous allez vous en occuper.

Oui, les Dursleys seraient assez jaloux de votre situation. Ils seraient aussi très en colère par le fait que c'est _vous _et pas _eux _qui avez toute l'attention. La colère. Vous comprenez ça maintenant.

Cette sensation est étouffante.

Vous vous prélassez dans la sensation comme dans une couverture chaude.

La plupart du temps, vous êtes assez fier de votre stoïcisme, mais il y a de rare cas où vous vous sentez comme en ce moment (non pas que vous ayez déjà ressenti une telle colère _avant_), vous vous demandez pourquoi.

Pourquoi voudriez vous que tout ceci s'arrête ?

Est-ce que les accros veulent que leur trip s'évanouisse tout simplement ?

Okay, mauvaise analogie.

Est-ce qu'un jeune veut que son premier orgasme s'arrête ?

Hmmm, vous devriez vraiment arrêter d'utiliser des exemples qui vous sont totalement inconnus.

Malheureusement, ce sentiment ne durera pas mais, pendant que c'est là, la sensation vous donne une envie irrépressible d'agir.

Severus Snape doit mourir.

Clair et simple.

Ce sentiment sombre dans votre âme le demande.

Avant l'incident récent, vous auriez pensé qu'il était limite intouchable à cause de sa maîtrise supérieure de la magie.

Que de pensées idiotes de votre part.

Vous n'avez pas besoin de la jouer _juste_. Ce n'est pas un duel honorifique. Vous n'allez pas faire dix pas et vous retourner.

C'est absurde.

Vous avez tué avant et vous ne saviez certainement pas vous servir de la magie alors.

Bon, le troll mis à part, mais le coup mortel a été fait sans magie là aussi.

Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de la magie pour tuer Snape— juste d'un plan soigneux et d'une bonne touche d'ingéniosité.

Alors, comment faire ?

* * *

Pendant qu'à l'intérieur vous êtes un torrent bouillonnant de rage, prêt à exploser à tout moment, à l'extérieur c'est le même train train quotidien.

Vous allez en cours et regardez l'idiot-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé faire sauter, fondre ou effacer ses chaudrons de manières totalement nouvelles et créatives.

Vous pouvez également voir lesdites explosions depuis un point de vue très avantageux.

La première place (façon de parler, vous êtes toujours dans le fond de la classe) vous a été offerte parce que le bâtard a décidé de vous mettre tout les deux ensemble pour les prochains mois.

Quel chanceux vous êtes.

Il a dit quelque chose à propos que les potions ratées à répétition du crétin ruinent le travail de son meilleur étudiant.

Captain Explosion (ce surnom vous amuse) rigole une dernière fois (bon, ce n'était pas vraiment un rire, vu que ça sonnait plus comme un sanglot d'excuse, mais dans votre tête ça passe mieux comme ça). La force du souffle envoie du truc visqueux dans tout les chaudrons de la salle.

Le professeur (si vous pouvez l'appeler comme ça) n'a pas d'autres choix que de tout recommencer pour votre prochain cours.

Vous vous demandez comment il va tout faire foirer la prochaine fois.

Bref, pour en revenir au sujet, vous faites vos retenues et serrez les dents (façon de parler, puisqu'il n'y a aucun signe extérieur de votre colère intense) et vivez votre vie comme n'importe quel étudiant de première année.

Donc, pendant que vous jouez à qui veut le voir votre numéro de petit garçon repentant ("Je suis _tellement _désolé Professeur McGonagall, ça n'arrivera plus jamais !") chaque pensée errante est dirigée sur la façon dont vous allez le faire.

Ça. L'acte. L'acte sale.

Ok, ces mots peuvent être interprétés de pleins de façons différentes.

Ok, tuer Snape. Là. Plus de confusion.

Comment vous allez le faire ?

La magie est quasiment hors de question. Vous ne connaissez pas assez de sorts utiles.

Le tuer dans son sommeil ? Et puis quoi, risquer de se faire attraper en dehors du dortoir la nuit où un professeur ayant une rancune publiquement connue contre vous meurt d'un empoisonnement à l'acier ? Vous savez, direct dans la carotide…

Ce sont des sorciers, ont ils des champs de protection ? Vous entrez dans sa chambre quand il dort et il se réveille instantanément et vous tue parce que vous auriez déclenché une sorte de sort d'alarme.

Vous devriez sans doute faire des recherches là dessus.

Meh, plutôt faire qu'Hermione y jette un œil. Elle vous donnera des notes condensées.

Vous vous asseyez à la table de la grande salle et continuez de fignoler les détails dans votre tête.

Bon, au moins _cette _fois vous savez que vous ne devez pas utiliser ce putain de charme de lévitation en combat. C'était une putain de connerie.

Ça doit être furtif. Ça doit être inattendu.

Les poisons sont clairement hors-jeu. Il le contrerait comme si de rien n'était.

Les hiboux volent dans toutes les directions et un atterrit directement devant Neville Londubat en portant une enveloppe rouge.

Donc par quel autre moyen pouvez vous le tuer ? Est ce que ça doit ressembler à un accident ? Comment ? Mettre le feu à son lit ? Ouais, vraiment original sur ce coup là Harry.

Et un château de pierre ne brule pas aussi bien que vous pourriez l'espérer.

Hmm, et pourquoi pas—

"NEVILLE HARFANG LONDUBAT ! _UN AUTRE _CHAUDRON ? C'EST LE _SIXIEME _CETTE ANNEE !

"JE NE T'AI PAS ÉLEVÉ POUR QUE TU SOIS UN TEL ÉCHEC ! TU FERAIS MIEUX D'ÊTRE PRÉPARÉ QUAND TU REVIENDRAS AU SOLSTICE JEUNE HOMME !

"AUCUNE DE TES STUPIDES PLANTES, AUCUN DE TES PETITS JOUETS ET PAS UN SEUL CADEAU ! _SIX_ CHAUDRONS EST PLUS QU'ASSEZ COMME CADEAUX DE SOLSTICE, TU NE PENSES PAS ?

"SOIS UN HOMME, POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN. TU ES À LA TÊTE D'UNE MAISON NOBLE ! AGIS EN TANT QUE TEL !

"AUGUSTA LONDUBAT"

Whoa, c'était quoi cette saloperie ?

La salle entière est complètement silencieuse. Même Neville ne fait pas un bruit. C'est marrant, vous vous attendiez à ce que cette petite merde pleure à ce stade là.

Ah, il est dans un état complètement catatonique. Pleurera t-il quand il en sortira ? Ça sera fun—

"P.S. _UN AUTRE _CHAUDRON A ÉTÉ ENVOYÉ PAR LA POSTE. SI CELUI LÀ RENCONTRE LE MÊME DESTIN QUE LES _SIX _AUTRES, ALORS TU FERAIS MIEUX D'ESPÉRER QUE L'EXPLOSION T'EMPORTE, PARCE QUE JE NE SAIS PAS COMBIEN JE PEUX ENCORE EN SUPPORTER."

Le silence dans la salle ne dure pas, en quelques secondes toute la salle est assourdie de rires.

Vous voyez que Draco est très satisfait de ce développement et qu'il se fait violence pour rester assis sur le banc au milieu des éclats de rire bruyants qu'il laisse échapper.

Et c'est _là _que Neville commence à pleurer.

Wow, juste wow. Ce garçon est un échec complet au nom de tout les êtres humains.

Attendez.

Pourriez vous…

Merde, ça serait vraiment si facile ?

* * *

Ça a été une autre de _ces _nuits. Le pleurnichard vous a gardé éveillé une fois encore et vous ne serez capable de vous rendormir que plusieurs heures après.

Une misère inconsidérée. Pleurer et faire que les autres manquent de sommeil aussi ?

L'alarme de l'horloge réveille tout le monde et vous êtes le premier dehors. Vous n'avez pas le temps de réconforter le loser.

Vous n'avez même lacé vos chaussures dans votre hâte de vous échapper.

Vous le ferez dans la salle commune.

Vous vous dirigez vers les escaliers.

Au bout des escaliers attend votre petite machine à devoirs personnelle.

"Hermione," dites vous, "Bonjour !"

Ok, la faire se sentir demandée et tout le tralala. Vous lui souriez et elle fait un sourire lumineux.

"Bonjour Harry. Tu es prêt pour le cours de sortilèges ?"

Pourquoi essaie t-elle de vous suivre à votre cours encore ?

Bon, il est un peu tôt pour les cours, mais techniquement oui, vos chaussures mises à part vous _êtes _prêt.

"Je suis," dîtes vous avec hésitation.

"Super ! Allons y ensemble !" dit-elle en tirant votre bras.

Et merde ! Les cours ne sont pas avant trois heures !

Vos chaussures sont bien sur délacées et vous marchez sur vos lacets. Vous tombez tout les deux au sol.

Putain de saloperie.

Les deux dernières personnes au monde auxquelles vous voulez parler décident de s'incruster.

"Oh, ça doit faire mal, cher frère."

"Ça _fait _mal, cher frère."

Super. Vous n'avez pas partagé un mot avec eux depuis l'incident, et maintenant ça doit _clairement _être le meilleur moment pour une discussion puisque vous êtes affalé sur le sol comme un idiot.

"Hey les mecs," dîtes vous avant de vous tourner vers Hermione, "On peut peut être remettre cette balade à plus tard ?"

Elle hoche la tête, mais elle a l'air un peu déçue. "Ok."

"Très bien. Hey, peut être qu'on peut se retrouver à la bibliothèque après que j'ai fini de parler aux jumeaux ? J'ai besoin de regarder la potion qu'on fait en classe pour que Neville ne fasse pas encore sauter notre chaudron, tu vois ?"

Elle hoche encore la tête et s'en va.

Elle est intelligente et en même temps vraiment stupide. Et ça vous va parfaitement.

Vous regardez vos deux partenaires du crime.

"Que puis je faire pour vous deux gentlemen ?" demandez vous.

"Gentlemen ?"

"Nous ?"

"_Jamais_!" s'écrient-ils en même temps.

"D'accord. Que puis-je faire pour vous deux canailles ?"

"Beaucoup."

"Mieux !"

"Tu vois Harry, la raison pour laquelle nous ne correspondons plus au terme gentlemen—"

"—Est parce que nous ne sommes plus considéré comme gentils au yeux de la loi—"

"—Il voulait dire les professeurs."

"Exact. Nous avons eu chacun un mois de retenues."

"Que nous faisons."

"Et considérant que seul quelqu'un qui aurait des informations internes concernant notre opération pouvait connaître notre implication."

"Ce qui ce veut dire que c'est soit toi, soit nous, si jamais tu te posais la question."

"Nous nous demandions—"

"—en fin de compte."

"Es tu un rat ?" (ndt : rat dans le sens balance)

"On dirait vachement à un rat."

"C'est juste un concours de circonstance. Ronnikins a le rat de compagnie de Percy et Harry dors dans le même dortoir, tu te souviens ?"

"Ah, oui. Alors, Harry. Qu'en est il ?"

Merde. Que devez vous dire ? Dumbledore et Snape vous ont piégé ? Vous croiront ils ?

Ok. Vous êtes un acteur fantastique. Utilisez ça.

Avoir l'air triste et apeuré en même temps. Coupable, mais avec aussi une touche de frustration d'être injustement accusé.

Du gâteau.

"Je— je sais que ça semble mauvais." dîtes vous. Le petit bégaiement est bien joué.

"En effet." répond l'un d'eux.

"Ce n'est pas ce dont ça a l'air ! Honnêtement !" dîtes vous, ajoutant un peu de frénésie à votre jeu, "Je ne voulais pas vous balancer les gars !"

"Mais tu l'as fait quand même en fin de compte."

"J'ai été piégé ! Dumbledore a dit qu'il savait déjà tout et que si je mentais à propos de ça, il prolongerait mes retenues à chaque mensonge !" Et ces conneries sont vraies en plus. "Et donc il m'a demandé quelque chose comme 'alors tu faisais partie de la blague des jumeaux ?' et j'ai dit oui."

"Vieux schnock rusé, n'est ce pas frère ?"

"Quel départ fou."

"Fou comme un renard."

"Tout à fait." Il vous regarde dans les yeux. "Continue Harry."

Vous continuez, "Après que j'ai dit oui, il m'a alors dit qu'il n'avait pas de preuves que vous étiez impliqués, mais que je l'avais confirmé." Vous les regardez tout les deux et êtes prêt pour les larmes. "Je suis tellement désolé !"

Vous reniflez un peu et pleurez un peu. Pas du tout comme Neville et ses chutes d'eau sans fins. Vous êtes un chiot blessé, pas une fillette de cinq ans.

Après un moment de silence, vous sentez un bras se poser sur votre épaule.

Succès !

"Tu te souviens en première année quand on s'est fait prendre pour une blague comme ça ?"

"Ah, tu te réfère bien sur au grand vol de petite culotte de '89."

"Tout le monde s'est fait botter le cul !"

"Personne plus que nous !"

"Non, je suis presque sur que Dumbledore s'est bien fendu la poire après nous avoir collé une semaine de retenues."

"Alors ne te sens pas mal Harry, ça arrive aux meilleurs."

Vous vous collez un sourire sur le visage. "Merci les gars, je ne savais pas si vous me croiriez."

"Crois bien que nous le faisons."

"Donc, maintenant la question la plus importante que nous devons te poser est : que diable faisais tu au sol camarade ?"

Ugh. Stupides lacets de chaussures.

Vous pointez vos lacets défaits.

"Ah, pris dans tes lacets, n'est ce pas ?"

"Ouais," marmonnez vous. Vous commencez à lacer celui de droite.

"Ne t'ennuie pas avec ça; on a un truc sympa pour toi."

L'un d'eux tire sa baguette et pointe votre chaussure droite.

"_Omslag Kant_!"

Vos lacets s'entremêlent et s'attachent tout seuls.

"Et votre autre pied, monsieur ?"

Vous mettez votre autre pied en avant et le regardez répéter le sort.

"Ça semble très utile," dîtes vous, "Où je peux l'apprendre ?"

"Viens avec nous, on va t'apprendre tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir."

"Ouais. Allons t'apprendre encore des trucs pour que la prochaine blague n'échoue pas aussi spectaculairement !"

Vous aviez prévu de retrouver Hermione à la bibliothèque plus tard, mais c'est une grande fille, elle peut s'occuper toute seule.

Ça et le fait qu'elle est probablement en train de faire des recherches pour encore une heure ou plus. Quand vous aurez fini avec les jumeaux vous pourrez vous montrer plus tard et trouver ce qu'elle a appris.

C'est ce à quoi elle sert de toute façon. Vous faciliter la vie.

Vous vous assurez bien sur qu'elle ne reste pas dans le coin quand il y a du monde.

* * *

Cours de potions, cours de potions.

Le cours qui était au départ votre favori est maintenant celui que vous détestez.

C'est ce maudit professeur. Il se balade partout dans la salle en donnant des regards dangereux aux Gryffondors, surtout vous et Neville.

Aucune importance. Il sera mort bien assez tôt.

Deux tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et un tour dans le sens inverse.

Mettre la racine de gingembre entière.

Ça a été une heure très productive avec les jumeaux. Ils vous ont appris le charme pour lacer les chaussures et quelques autres charmes basiques 'que tout sorcier doit savoir' .

Adieu brosse à dent.

Aussi, les recherches qu'a fait Hermione ont été précieuses. Vous savez maintenant ce qui n'allait pas avec la potion.

Vous savez aussi comment la rendre pire.

_Bien_ pire.

Vous mettez cinq gouttes de sang de dragon.

Oups ! C'était censé être deux !

Vous êtes si _maladroit_.

Votre potion n'a pas la couleur qu'elle devrait avoir. Oh bon.

Malédiction ! Que devriez vous faire d'autres ?

Quand personne ne regarde, vous ajoutez une autre racine de gingembre. Ça devrait le faire.

Neville n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Il est trop occupé à hacher la queue de Chat Volant Mongol en morceaux de un pouce de long au lieu d'en faire de longues lamelles comme il est censé le faire.

Idiot. Ça n'a pas d'importance; ce truc aura bien assez le temps d'exploser avant d'être affecté par quoi que ce soit.

Vous avez environ dix secondes avant que ça ne commence à bouillonner au delà de tout contrôle.

Ok, il est temps de se tenir prêt avant d'agir frénétiquement pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Nous y voilà.

Bubble bubble slosh.

Neville regarde la potion avec un air idiot sur son visage. Quoi de neuf ?

Bon, vous supposez que c'est à vous de faire savoir à tout le monde que ça va partir en couille.

"Ça va péter !" criez vous. Ça devrait attirer leur attention.

Snape se tourne rapidement vers vous et, d'après le regard dans ses yeux, il sait _exactement _à quel point la situation est _réellement _dangereuse.

Vous n'avez jamais vu ça auparavant, mais cet homme semble réellement effrayé.

Il tire sa baguette et court vers la table.

La phase deux de votre plan commence.

Maintenant.

"_Omslag Kant_," murmurez vous, presque dans un souffle.

C'est vraiment un sort faible. Il n'y a pas besoin de gueuler une incantation pour y arriver.

Vos lacets, qui ne sont pas sur vos chaussures, sont en fait attachés aux pieds de votre table et de celle devant vous.

Ils fusent et s'attachent directement devant Snape qui est en train de courir.

Les lacets de chaussures sont un bon substitut à un piège à fil; enfin, vous en êtes quasiment sur. Ça tend à se prouver quand Snape tombe tête la première au sol.

Il laisse échapper un grognement sourd et reste étendu là.

Ça n'empêche pas votre potion de continuer à bouillonner.

Il est temps de se la jouer effrayé.

Vous bondissez de votre chaise et, ce faisant et _accidentellement_, vous frappez assez violemment la table avec votre cuisse.

Oh non, le chaudron va tomber ?

En effet. Vous le regardez rouler sur la table et basculer dans le vide.

Puis vous entendez un hurlement.

Un hurlement _puissant._

Un hurlement _douloureux_.

Un hurlement _merveilleux_.

Vous étiez à une distance assez raisonnable quand vous avez entendu les Dursleys hurler donc vous n'avez pas pu vraiment apprécier, mais vous imaginez que c'était à peu près comme ça.

L'homme bientôt mort se reprend rapidement et quand il se remet sur ses pieds vous voyez la réelle étendue des dommages.

Son bras gauche grésille. Bordel, sa _main _gauche est partie ! C'est trop fort !

Vous voyez la chair _fondre. _À certains endroits vous pouvez même voir les putains _d'os _!

Vous regardez son visage. Des morceaux de peau disparaissent devant vos yeux ébahis.

En parlant d'yeux. Snape a perdu la moitié du droit.

Il jette un sort et une puissante gerbe d'eau apparaît au bout de sa baguette. Il vise son visage quelques secondes avant de pointer sa baguette vers le bureau.

Et il disait qu'il n'y aurait pas de stupides mouvements de baguettes dans ce cours ! Ha !

Les étudiants sur le chemin s'écartent alors qu'une sorte de sac vole dans sa main tendue.

Il applique le contenu du sac sur son visage et son bras avant de s'évanouir promptement sur le sol.

Personne ne bouge pendant bien une vingtaine de secondes ou plus avant que votre petit animal ne commence à hurler. Puis les autres filles la rejoignent.

Quelques uns des garçons les plus sensibles se joignent à la chorale.

Vous vous souvenez de respecter Dumbledore pour sa capacité à infliger aux tympans de tout le monde cette horrible chanson d'école, mais ceci est encore pire. Pire et mieux en même temps.

C'est si gratifiant quand un plan se déroule sans accrocs.

Vous vous demandez qui sera votre _nouveau _professeur de potions ?


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

* * *

Pour ce qui semble être la vingtième fois cette année, vous descendez les escaliers après une autre nuit de reniflements et de sommeil gâché.

Bon dieu, ce garçon. Vous pourriez le tuez brutalement pour tout ce sommeil manqué, mais vous imaginez que c'est ce que sa 'mamy' fera tout aussi bien à votre place durant les vacances.

Tout du moins, c'est ce que suggérait son second hibou.

Vous êtes sur que quand il reviendra à l'école, il sera encore le même loser qu'il a toujours été. Bon, peut être qu'il sera un peu plus inutile et instable quand le nouveau professeur de potions commencera.

Ça ferait une introduction originale :

'Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau professeur de potions, et toi tu es ?'

'Je suis Neville Londubat. J'ai fait fondre à moitié notre ancien professeur, mais j'espère qu'on peut toujours être amis !'

Vous n'êtes pas sur de savoir qui sera le plus instable dans cette classe. Sera-ce l'étudiant qui a été sévèrement châtié pour avoir fait fondre un professeur, ou le nouveau professeur qui est le prochain à se faire fondre ?

Intéressant en effet, mais malheureusement, cette rencontre n'est pas pour demain.

En attendant, Dumbledore a décidé d'enseigner jusqu'aux vacances d'hiver.

En parlant du vieux crouton, il serait prudent de noter que bien qu'il soit un enseignant doué, c'est aussi un bel enfoiré.

Après son premier cours de potions, le directeur vous a prit à part et vous a dit que 'en accord avec l'esprit de vacance' il allait réunir toutes vos retenues en une seule avec le garde chasse.

Bien que ça semblait être une bonne chose sur le coup, ça s'est avéré être exactement l'inverse.

La nuit dernière vous avez décidé de partager l'excellente nouvelle avec les jumeaux, mais au lieu d'une banalité positive – et totalement inutile –, ils se sont juste échangés un regard avant de vous dire ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Apparemment, le directeur assigne parfois une retenue dans la forêt interdite à ses étudiants les plus indiscipliné dans l'espoir de 'leur coller une peur bleue' ou quelque autre joyeuseté.

Et vous êtes cet enfant.

En y repensant, vous réalisez que quand il vous parlait de cette retenue, il évitait de vous regarder dans les yeux. De la culpabilité peut être ou peut être… qu'il suspecte quelque chose ?

Certainement pas. S'il avait ne serait ce qu'une preuve de votre implication dans le 'tragique' accident de Snape, il aurait fait bien plus que vous donner une retenue. Une cellule de prison aurait été plus en accord dans cette situation.

En plus, il n'y a pas de preuves à trouver. Dans la panique créée par les évènements, c'était un jeu d'enfant de remettre vos lacets sur vos chaussures.

Vous êtes aussi en sécurité du côté de la potion—sa nature corrosive a été attribuée à l'inaptitude de Neville.

Il est _vraiment _si mauvais que ça après tout.

Donc à moins que Dumbledore ait un moyen de regarder dans votre esprit et de lire vos pensées, vous êtes pratiquement blanc comme neige.

En d'autres mots, il vous donne une retenue dans la forêt juste pour être un enfoiré.

Trou de balle. Enfoiré de saloperie.

… et bien d'autres mots qui ne peuvent être dits par un enfant de onze ans de peur de se prendre du savon dans la bouche.

* * *

Peu importe l'école dans laquelle vous êtes allé – celle dans le Surrey avec Dudley, dans Londres avec les autres enfants du foyer, ou même ici à Poudlard – le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances est toujours lessivant.

Tout enseignant digne de ce nom prévoient leurs cours de façon à ce que le programme soit fini avant des vacances.

On ne peut pas laisser les enfants rentrer chez eux au beau milieu d'une étape du programme de crainte qu'ils oublient tout en se bourrant la gueule de biscuits et de bonbons.

Si ça arrivait, le professeur devrait réapprendre au enfants tout ce qu'ils auraient oubliés et, franchement, qui voudrait faire quelque chose deux fois ? Trop de travail.

C'est bien plus facile de continuer le programme que de réapprendre quelque chose.

Ce qui vous amène au fait du jour.

Tout ce que le professeur nain avait prévu a été enseigné.

Il a déclaré que cours serait libre.

Au lieu d'apprendre la magie, vous êtes coincé avec l'autre rouquin niais et ses bavardages incessants à propos du _Quidditch_ et des _échecs_ et de… la bouffe.

En fait vous pourriez aimer une discussion sur la nourriture.

Malheureusement, l'abrutis à côté de vous est un inculte notoire qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est la _vraie _nourriture.

Ne faisons pas d'erreur, vous aimez les saucisses et la purée tout autant que le crétin d'à côté, mais il est _persuadé _que c'est la seule nourriture qui existe. Ça et… le boudin ou la tarte shepherd (ndt : la shepherd's pie est un hachis parmentier mais avec de l'agneau à la place du bœuf)—en fait il aime tout ce que vous pouvez trouver à Poudlard et il n'a aucune idée de l'existence d'autres plats.

Il ne sait même pas ce qu'est une tangerine bordel de dieu !

C'est un fruit assez commun. Ça ressemble à une orange à la con. Il ne s'agit pas d'astrophysique, ou de 'l'étude d'un sort en arithmétique' pour utiliser le vocabulaire adéquat.

Ergh. Bientôt vous pourrez vous tirer de ce cours.

Alors vous pourrez vous consacrez à votre vie et faire quelque chose qui importe plus comme… votre retenue.

Hmm, combien de temps ça a duré cette fois ? Dix minutes depuis votre dernière pensée à ce propos ?

Putain de retenue à la con dans une putain de saloperie de forêt avec le grand et gros abruti.

Au moins ce n'est pas de nuit. La forêt est assez dangereuse la nuit. Enfin, c'est ce que vous avez entendu dire.

Draco semble convaincu qu'il y a des loup-garous, des araignées à taille humaine et d'autres conneries du genre.

Là encore, c'est une mauviette efféminée, alors qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ?

Vous regardez l'horloge.

Yes ! Les cours sont finis !

Atteignez la porte… atteignez la porte… atteignez la porte…

Super, une fille a fait tomber son sac.

Oui, vous _voulez _atteindre la porte. Oui, vous vous en _foutez _si elle a étalé le contenu de son sac sur le sol. Bouge, idiote.

Qu'est-ce que… merde ! Elle a renversé de l'encre sur votre main gauche !

Putain de Pousouffles.

* * *

Donc. C'est là que le gardien géant de l'école vit.

Plutôt petit. Il doit probablement passer ses pieds par les fenêtres pour étendre ses jambes la nuit.

Quel spectacle ça serait.

"'Arry !" crie une voix directement derrière vous.

Vous vous retournez pour voir l'homme émerger de la forêt avec ce qui semble être un cerf se balançant sur son épaule.

Bordel… wow. Est-il stupide ? Oui. Est-il fort ? _Oui_.

Il pourrait très vraisemblablement vous briser en deux comme une brindille.

"Bonjour, Hagrid."

"Hey. Laisse moi mettre cette p'tite chose dedans, et on pourra y r'tourner."

Vous le regardez disparaître dans sa hutte minuscule.

… P'tite chose ? Merde.

"O-okay." charmant. Au moins il n'était pas là pour vous entendre bégayer.

Vous voyez le grand mec ressortir.

"T'as pas trop attendu ?"

Pas vraiment non. Vous venez de penser à un truc. Oh ! Le faire se sentir coupable et peut être il raccourcira votre retenue !

"Pas longtemps, seulement une demie heure."

"Oh, bien alors !"

Ehh… aucune conception du temps, un signe clair de dommages cérébraux.

Passons…

"Donc qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour ma retenue ?"

"Oh, j'ai eu une super idée !" il passe sa main dans sa grosse barbe moche. "On va aller dans la forêt chercher un genre de fougère qu'j'utilise pour enlever la… euh… j'les utilise et voilà quoi."

Enlever sa… merde ! Eww, dégueu. Vous allez chercher les… plantes torche-cul de Hagrid.

Ça a l'air super exaltant.

"C'est… génial. Où est-ce qu'on commence ?"

Il joue encore avec sa barbe. "On va aller dans le coin d'la forêt qu'est aux centaures. La fougère pousse seulement là où— Ah j'l'ai eut c'te saleté !" il retire ce qui ressemble à un amas de sève et de poils faciaux. "C'truc me grattait d'puis une semaine ! Bref, ça pousse là où les centaures font ehm… leurs affaires, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire."

La plante torche-cul légendaire qui pousse uniquement là où les autres animaux se soulagent ? De mieux en mieux.

Vous avez dit 'autres animaux' parce que franchement, ce mec peut il se fondre dans une population humaine ?

Vous méditez ça un moment. Hagrid descendant la rue avec tout les moldus—éclipsant même le plus grand d'entre eux de quelques pieds.

Nah, vous ne pensez pas.

"Ça va être une soirée amusante."

"C'est sur ! Tu pourrais p'tet même oublier qu'tu fais une ret'nue !" crie t-il.

Oublier ? Comment pourriez vous oublier la quête pour la sainte plante torche-cul ?

* * *

Vous n'êtes pas vraiment une personne d'extérieur.

Il y a des insectes dehors. Pas là maintenant, parce que c'est l'hiver, mais en général, il y a des insectes dehors.

Des insectes et… des brindilles et le froid… ou la chaleur… ça ne semble jamais être la bonne température dehors. Il fait _froid _en ce moment.

Oh ! La neige… il y a une couche mince et clairsemée sur le sol de la forêt.

C'est cette putain d'Écosse. Il fait chaud en été, neigeux en hiver et pluvieux le reste du temps.

Le seul endroit où il pleut à l'intérieur c'est dans la douche et vous avez le contrôle sur ça.

Ergh et l'odeur…

Hagrid a une autre histoire croustillante à propos des fougères. Voyez, grâce à ses "utilités vraiment utiles", citation exacte bien sur, les Centaures l'utilisent aussi pour ses propriétés médicinales. Sauf que, c'est là le comble, ils sont convaincus que toute vie a une valeur intrinsèque — même plantes ! — alors ils hésitent à tuer une plante à moins que ça ne soit absolument nécessaire.

Donc à la place de la couper comme nous le faisons, ils utilisent cette plante comme une forme de… papier toilette… se frotte avec pour… ouais. Bon, ils la laissent là après en avoir fini avec.

Hagrid a plein de petites histoires amusantes comme celle là.

Après en avoir entendu une, vous avez sorti une excuse pourrie comme quoi vous seriez allergique aux fougères et le laisser les collecter.

Ça ne semble pas le gêner cependant, en fait, il a l'air heureux comme un cochon dans son fumier.

Ah, les jeux de mots vous tueront.

En parlant de jeux de mots, il vous est venu à l'esprit que les jeux de mots étaient considérés comme la plus haute forme de comédie il y a plusieurs siècles, et considérant leurs retards dans d'autres domaines, ça ne serait pas surprenant que les sorciers et les sorcières soient aussi largués avec les méthodes modernes de comédie.

Pour vous, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose mais plus de la moitié des san—nés moldus passent la moitié de leurs journées à gémir de toutes ces blagues moisies.

Um, à quoi d'autre penser ? Vous ne voulez pas vraiment _regarder _alors qu'il parcourt ses mains dans ces fougères.

Bien sur… pas de gants, c'est vraiment hygiénique.

Vous entendez un bruit sourd et vous retournez pour voir d'où ça vient.

C'est comme si un singe et un cheval avaient eu un enfant secret.

Un centaure alors.

L'idiot sans espoir continue de faire son bordel, étant complètement inconscient de la bête derrière lui.

"Garde chasse Rubeus Hagrid. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici aujourd'hui ?" demande t-il.

L'homme bondit pratiquement hors de ses chaussures. Ce qui serait vraiment un exploit.

"Merlin, tu m'as fichu une trouille bleue Firenze !" il se lève et essuie ses mains sur sa chemise.

Firenze hein ? La bête a un nom alors.

"Ce n'était pas mon intention, mon ami, pas du tout."

"J'peux qu'supposer." Il passe sa main sale dans ses cheveux. "Bon, moi et arry on prenait des fougères."

Qui _pourrait _bien comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire ? Est-ce que c'était de l'anglais au moins ? (ndt : en anglais, la phrase était à peine compréhensible mais je vois pas comment le reproduire)

"Oh oui, il est déjà temps ?" la bête regarde le ciel un moment et fixe les nuages bouger. Après bien trente secondes de silence, la bête continue, "Tu ferais mieux de prendre ce qu'il te faut pour l'hiver, je pense que la neige va bientôt couvrir cette forêt."

Ça peut prédire la météo ? Impressionnantes capacités de déduction que nous avons là. C'est un putain d'hiver. Il neige en hiver. Brillant.

"C'bon à savoir, mais j'pense qu'on a tout c'qu'il faut," dit-il en fourrant quelques plantes dans son sac.

Wow, cette retenue a été encore plus courte que ce que vous aviez pensé.

Vous et le géant commencez à remballer vos affaires et commencez à vous en aller.

"Qui est ce poulain, mon ami ?"

Ah merde. Pile au moment où vous pensiez en être sorti, ils vous ramènent dedans…

"Oh, j'crois qu'j'ai oublier de t'présenter, hein ?" il vous frappe dans le dos avec son énorme main. "C'est 'arry Potter. Il m'aidait aujourd'hui." il désigne le cheval-singe et dit, "C'est mon ami Firenze."

Sérieusement, qui a appris l'anglais à ce gars ? (ndt : même remarque que plus haut)

le centaure qui jusqu'à maintenant ne vous accordait qu'un minimum d'attention vous fixe avec un regard perçant.

Il vous inspecte avec un œil critique et pendant plus d'une minute, il vous regarde sous toutes les coutures.

Il ne semble pas du tout impressionné par votre apparence. Son visage était neutre au départ, mais il a alors commencé à froncer les sourcils et maintenant il a l'air un peu énervé.

Une étrange manière de saluer quelqu'un.

"C'est… _toi,_" dit-il.

"Moi ?" demandez vous.

"Toi, le seul, le garçon avec la plus noire des âmes; le destructeur, et le messager du diable !"

Eh ?

"…Eh ?" dîtes vous. À ce moment votre voix est peut être un poil plus aiguë que ce qui est nécessaire.

"Ne le nie pas, enfant démon. Tu marches et parles comme n'importe quel autre humain, alors que chaque pensée et chaque action est une perversion de ce qui est juste."

…il peut prédire la météo et le futur ? Là ça ressemble à un don.

Il continue, "Les planètes m'ont parlé de toi. Le seul, l'enfant avec la cicatrice. Une main propre, l'autre aussi noire que son âme."

…une main noire ? La putain _d'encre _?

"Les cieux m'ont montré tes crimes. Mars brule d'un rouge brasillant, transformant la nuit en un océan de sang. Une nouvelle étoile, pure et commençant à peine à briller, s'éteint pour ton propre amusement. Venus, violée et dépouillée devant toi, ses appels à l'aide sans réponse. Les ténèbres grandissantes, tu les appelleras tes amies. Juste et injuste, tout envoyé par delà la porte de Pluton de ta propre main alors que ton mal grandit."

La divination c'est de la merde.

"Monstre, les planètes ont prédit ta mort, et je suis heureux de m'y plier."

la bête bande son arc et vise.

À cette portée, la flèche va—Fuuuuuuu…

"**Assez ****!**" crie Hagrid en se plaçant entre vous et le cheval tueur, "'arry est un _bon _garçon ! Baisse ton arc au nom d'Merlin !"

Bien que n'articulant quasiment pas, il défend votre honneur. Vous devriez le remercier pour ses gentils mots. Bon, ça et la façon dont il fait un bon bouclier humain.

"Écarte toi, Rubeus !"

"Non !" crie t-il obstinément.

Bien, ne t'écarte pas. Vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à mourir.

"Écarte toi, stupide métis ! Cet enfant n'est pas autorisé à vivre !"

"Stupide métis… j'pensais qu'on était amis !" il fait un pas en avant. "Et qui t'appelles une saleté d'métis, saleté de… _**canasson **_!"

Avec une rapidité surprenante, le 'métis' évident bouge vers la chose. Avec une vitesse égale, vous voyez la flèche partir et s'enfoncer de moitié dans le bras de Hagrid.

Malheureusement pour Firenze, Hagrid est un gros, _très gros _mec — c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire — et la flèche ne fait rien pour le ralentir. Un moment plus tard, les deux sont à terre en train de se battre.

C'est à ce moment que vous décidez de courir à la hutte du garde chasse aussi vite que possible physiquement, et de laisser les deux métis s'arracher les morceaux.

* * *

Qu'est ce que tout ce bordel veut dire ? Avec le recul, les détails de sa petite divagation semblent fumeux. N'a t-il pas dit quelque chose à propos de vous violant quelqu'un et quelque chose à propos de tuer l'injuste ?

Alors quoi, vous violez des filles puis… tuez des violeurs ?

Ça n'a pas le moindre sens.

… Et vous, violer ? Vraiment ? Vous êtes assez populaire, pourquoi diable auriez besoin de violer quelqu'un ?

Toute sa 'vision du futur' ou quoi que ce soit n'est qu'un tas de merde de centaure. Comment une planète pourrait dire quoi que ce soit ?

En parlant de merde, c'est _quoi _ce gâteau que vous mangez ? C'est dur comme de la pierre.

Vous le jetez à travers la salle pour le voir rebondir sur la table avec suffisamment d'énergie pour briser une vitre.

Oops.

Bon, peut être que la prochaine fois qu'il cuisinera quelque chose, ça ne sera pas aussi _dur_.

Le chien vous aboie dessus et vous regarde d'un œil méchant.

Va chier, chien stupide. Vous fixez le chien jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux.

C'est ça, dégage chienne.

Ergh. Maintenant vous _faîtes _des jeux de mots.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas et révèle la forme immense de votre guide du jour. Il passe la porte, la referme et la verrouille derrière lui avant de faire son chemin vers ce qui pourrait être pour n'importe qui d'autre un sofa à trois places, mais pour lui c'est juste un fauteuil.

Vous le détaillez un peu.

À part la flèche dans son bras, il n'a pas l'air d'aller très mal.

"Alors… comment ça va ?" demandez vous.

Il sursaute un peu et vous regarde. Il grimace et frotte son bras.

"Pas très bien," dit-il en tirant un peu sur la flèche, laissant échapper un petit glapissement se faisant, "J'ai toujours cru qu'ce bâtard était mon ami et maint'nant…" il commence à pleurer.

On dirait qu'il ne se rappelle même plus du speech du centaure. Tout ce qui le tracasse est d'avoir perdu son ami.

Ça vous va.

Vous le regardez pleurer distraitement quelques minutes avant de vous ennuyer et de vous lever.

"Alors, hum. J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui ?" demandez vous.

Il continue de sangloter, donc vous prenez ça pour un oui.

Vous déverrouillez et ouvrez la porte, mais alors que vous regardez au dehors, vous voyez dans les buissons un centaure coléreux qui vous fixe. Inutile de dire que vous refermez hâtivement la porte.

Merde.

Allez dehors, et il vous tue. C'est juste fantastique.

Vous regardez la silhouette pathétique sur le canapé. Peut être peut-il vous aider ?

"Hagrid, vous pourriez me ramener au château ?" demandez vous en vous éloignant de la porte, "Firenze se tient des les buissons…"

Au lieu de la réponse que vous espérez, il commence à pleurer encore plus fort à la mention du centaure.

Ah, merde. Vous imaginez que vous allez devoir rester ici un moment.

Et vous avez assez faim.

"Ça vous dérange si je cherche quelque chose à manger ?"

Il se contente de continuer à sangloter.

D'accord. En espérant qu'il a quelque chose de mieux que ces stupides gâteaux.


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

* * *

Ça a mis du temps, mais vous voilà avec un plan.

Il n'y a aucun moyen que vous puissiez ouvrir la porte et sprinter tout le long du chemin vers l'école dans le laps de temps que ça lui prendrait pour vous rattraper et vous embrocher comme un poisson— en ignorant bien sur le fait que ça lui prendrait beaucoup _moins_ de temps de vous transpercer d'une flèche bien placée. Nope, vous ne pouvez pas passer par la porte.

Vous l'avez ouverte plusieurs fois pour vérifier, et il est toujours là. Toujours le même endroit depuis _deux heures _maintenant. Saloperie persistante.

Hagrid est aussi utile que des seins sur un verrat dans son état actuel. Toujours en train de geindre et de gémir.

Mais en dépit de tout ça, vous avez un plan. C'est un bon plan.

La fenêtre de devant a une vue directe sur la bestiole. Pour l'instant, vous ne connaissez pas de sorts offensifs, ce qui est quelque chose dont vous avez _vraiment _besoin pour vous tirer de ce merdier, vous devez essayer autre chose.

Une arbalète. Il semble que le gros tas de merde inutile ne peut pas tenir une baguette correctement, donc il chasse avec une arbalète. C'est un truc énorme, tout comme son proprio mais vous êtes sur de pouvoir la manier.

Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, vous vous abaissez et passez la main dessous. Maintenant avec une prise ferme, vous vous préparez. Et tireeeeezz !

Vous tirez de toutes vos forces et tout ce que vous obtenez c'est une écharde géante et une douleur au cul. Littéralement. Note à vous même, les pierres du sol sont _dures_.

Fait chier ! Ce truc a t-il vraiment besoin d'être aussi lourd ? Vous essayez encore, cette fois en essayant de la faire glisser sur le sol avec tout votre poids et vos muscles.

Vous finissez une fois de plus sur le cul. Si vous ne pouvez même pas la faire glisser sur le sol, comment diable êtes vous supposé viser à travers une fenêtre ouverte ? Au lieu de vous relever, vous vous allongez et vous vous convainquez que c'est le moment d'abandonner. Vous donnez un dernier regard au morceau de bois inutile avant de fermer les yeux et de lâcher un soupir.

Bon ben c'était une perte de temps.

* * *

Quatre heures. _Quatre_ heures.

C'est le temps qu'il a fallu pour que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher.

_Quatre _heures.

Quatre longues heures à écouter le gamin qui a trop grandi chouiner qu'il n'a plus d'amis. Vous en avez déjà assez d'un dans votre dortoir, merci beaucoup, vous êtes vraiment sur de ne pas avoir besoin d'en entendre _plus__._

Pas de surprise, mais le crétin n'a aucun livre digne d'être lu. Bon, à moins que vous ne vouliez savoir comment écorcher ce cerf dans la cuisine.

Donc, au lieu de faire quelque chose de productif – comme frapper Londubat de façon répétée dans l'aine pour abaisser ses chances de reproduction déjà faibles au niveau du néant – vous avez passé la plus grosse partie de votre temps à regarder un feu bruler tout en tenant votre baguette prête pour un possible assaut centaure.

C'est pourquoi vous êtes tellement ravi (pas vraiment) de voir Albus Dumbledore devant la porte.

C'est la première, et très certainement la _dernière, _fois dans votre vie que sa présence est considérée comme une bonne chose.

Apparemment, puisqu'il ne vous a pas vu au diner et qu'il avait senti que votre retenue avait duré suffisamment longtemps, il a décidé qu'il était temps de venir vous chercher.

Ça vous va, n'importe quoi qui vous fasse passer cette foutue porte. Vous la fermez derrière vous et avancez.

Mais, alors que tout ce que vous souhaitez consiste à rentrer au château et en finir avec cette journée pourrie, l'homme souhaite discuter.

"Tu dois me croire Harry, le pudding de ce soir était exquis. J'oserais même dire que le pudding de ce soir était le meilleur auquel j'ai eu droit cette année."

Et de penser que ça aurait pu être _vous _en train de manger ce pudding s'il n'y avait pas eu la retenue de ce vieil homme stupide.

Ça aurait eu de l'importance n'importe quel autre jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a un putain de _centaure _qui se tient en travers de votre chemin vers le château, un centaure _coléreux._

Il est assez clair que le directeur a saisi ce fait parce que sa baguette est sortie. "Bien le bonsoir, mon bon centaure." dit-il, se tenant entre vous et la bête. De toute évidence, il ne connait pas le nom de la bestiole. "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène en dehors de la forêt aujourd'hui ?"

il semble que les boucliers humains soient légions aujourd'hui. En terme de circonférence, celui là est moins bon que le précédent, mais les mendiants ne choisissent pas. Ce bouclier a mis quatre heures à arriver et, à ce point, vous prenez tout ce qui passe—la peau affaissée et tout.

"Écartez vous," dit-il. "Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec vous."

Vous jetez un coup d'œil depuis le dos du vieil homme et voyez le monstre vous fixer.

"Ce démon ne mérite pas votre protection," continue t-il, "Les cieux ont déjà parlé de ses crimes…" vous êtes quasiment sur d'avoir déjà entendu ces conneries avant. "Mars brule d'un rouge—"

Vous l'interrompez avant de vous ennuyer à mort avec une autre tirade sans fin.

"Ouais," dîtes vous, "Déjà entendu ça." vous tapotez sur l'épaule de Dumbledore. "Est-ce qu'on peut y _aller __?_"

"Avez vous entendu cet enfant ?" la chose frappe le sol d'un sabot. "Il ne se soucie de rien sauf de lui-même !" Il fait un trot en arc de cercle pour essayer de dépasser le vieil homme. Dumbledore se repositionne en conséquence. La bête laisse échapper un souffle lourd. "Allez vous entendre raison ? Le garçon, celui avec une main aussi noire que le ciel de la nuit—"

Vous décider d'étouffer ça dans l'œuf.

"Ces mains ?" dîtes vous en levant vos mains, même celle autrefois recouverte d'encre, "Mes mains sont parfaitement normales." Vous avez eu _pleinement _le temps de nettoyer vos mains quand vous avez eu à attendre _**quatre heures**_.

Le bouclier humain regarde vos mains un moment avant de rire. "Elles me semblent parfaitement propres en effet, Harry."

"Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie !" dit la chose, se mettant à gueuler pour la première fois dans la conversation. Sa voix n'est pas non plus la seule chose qu'il lève. Son arc est sorti et une flèche est encochée. S'il la laisse partir…

C'est dans une situation comme celle là que vous appréciez le pouvoir d'attraction de votre bouclier humain.

"Non, en effet." dit Dumbledore, sans aucune trace de malice. "Partez _maintenant_. Si vous posez un sabot hors de la forêt une fois encore centaure, je m'assurerais que vous soyez mis à terre."

C'est comme si… la température venait de chuter de dix degrés.

L'animal semble surpris. "…Quoi ?"

"Parce que votre genre a refusé le droit d'être classé en tant qu'être magique, et a choisi à la place de se désigner en tant que 'bête', vous n'avez quasiment aucun droit aux yeux du Ministère." il lève sa baguette et la pointe directement sur le centaure. "Je pourrais vous tuer ici et maintenant sans aucune conséquence, mais juste cette fois, je vais vous laisser une chance de vous retirer."

C'est un homme différent. Ce n'est pas le vieux directeur jovial que vous connaissez. Un frisson descend le long de votre colonne vertébrale et vos cheveux se hérissent.

"Les autres dans la horde… ils disent que vous êtes juste, et impartial." dit-il, confus. "Comment peuvent ils se tromper à ce point ?"

Ce sont des chevaux. Ils ne peuvent pas être _aussi _intelligents. Ceci explique cela.

"Ils ne se sont trompés en aucun cas." sa voix est plus dure que l'acier. "Mais _personne _ne menace mes étudiants." Il n'y a plus de place pour la négociation à ce stade. "_**Partez**_." Ça ressemblait à un murmure coléreux, mais c'était beaucoup _trop _fort c'est allé beaucoup trop loin à en juger par l'écho. Magie ?

Il n'y a aucun doute dans votre esprit que cet homme est mortellement sérieux. Pendant un moment vous avez vraiment cru que quelqu'un, ou plutôt _quelque chose _allait mourir, mais d'un coup, la bête abaisse son arc et galope rapidement au loin.

Votre protecteur abaisse sa baguette et laisse échapper un long soupir. La température ambiante revient à la normale et vos cheveux retombent. Le frisson dans votre colonne vertébrale—ça, ça reste.

Il commence à s'éloigner, mais vous restez sur place.

Ce… C'était…

"Viens, Harry," dit-il, se tournant et arrêtant son périple vers l'école, "Je pense que nous pouvons toujours grappiller un ou deux bols de pudding si nous nous dépêchons."

Et _là _c'est le vieil homme que vous avez vu toute l'année. Si vous n'en aviez pas été témoin, vous n'auriez jamais cru que ce vieux crouton frêle est capable d'être autant…

"Viens, Harry," répète t-il.

"Ouais," dîtes vous, "Allons chercher du pudding."

* * *

Presque emballé.

Maintenant, tout ce dont vous avez besoin est une place pour ce foutu bouquin et vous serez prêt à y aller—Ah ! Il y a une place. C'est une chance que vous ayez pu tout faire rentrer premier coup, et encore vous n'emportez pas tout. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un chaudron pendant les vacances, n'est ce pas ?

Vous fermez la valise et la verrouillez. Fait.

Alors vous avez quelques minutes pour vous préparer avant d'y aller. Vous posez la valise sur le sol et vous asseyez sur la place libérée.

Ce lit est tellement confortable. Vous vous allongez sur un côté et étirez vos bras avant de les laisser tomber sur le bord du matelas.

Alors c'est le moment de retourner à la maison. Bon, si vous pouvez appeler ça une maison.

Vous auriez pu rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, mais quel genre de loser ça ferait de vous ? Ron Weasley, v'là le genre. Le petit crétin reste de lui-même pour Noël et de penser—que vous auriez pu vous joindre à lui !

Ouais, pas dans cette vie là.

Neville semble carrément _extatique_ de rentrer à la maison pour voir sa mamy. Vous êtes quasiment sur qu'il a mouillé son lit la nuit dernière. Pas sur que c'est lié, mais il n'est pas impossible que ça soit un événement aléatoire. Le garçon est _tellement génial, _vous savez.

"Trente minutes avant que le train parte."

Vous levez la tête et regardez le seuil pour voir votre seul camarade de chambre sain d'esprit, Dean. Ça ne veut pas dire que vous l'aimez bien—c'est juste le seul dans votre dortoir qui est bien dans sa tête. En dehors de votre serviteur, bien sur.

Il s'en va, et vous prenez ça pour le signal pour vous lever.

"Harry, tu peux m'aider à tout emballer?" dit la serviette humide aka, Londubat.

Um, non ? Pourquoi diable le garçon vous le demande ? Pense t-il honnêtement qu'il mérite de l'aide ?

"Désolé Neville, mais je dois aider Hermione avec quelque chose," mentez vous doucement. Neville lâche un soupir découragé. Fait chier, vous pourriez lui jeter un os. Vous désignez la forme endormie de Ron Weasley. "Je dois y aller, mais je suis sur que Ron peut t'aider, d'accord ?"

Et avec ça, vous passez la porte. Alors que vous descendez la première marche vous entendez une voix fatiguée dire, "Bordel Neville, je veux pas t'aider à faire ta valise."

Bon ben, vous aurez essayé.

* * *

Vous pouvez essayer autant que vous voulez, vous ne pouvez pas échapper à votre esclave sur le chemin du train, alors vous êtes forcé de partager un carrosse avec elle, et pas quelqu'un d'intéressant comme… eh, trop pénible pour qu'une remarque moyenne mais pleine d'esprit vous vienne à l'esprit.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances, Harry ?" demande t-elle. Ça serait tellement mieux si elle ne parlait pas autant. Vous allez devoir travailler sur ça l'année prochaine.

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien de prévu."

"Vraiment ?" demande t-elle, excitée, "Tu veux venir passer les vacances avec moi et mes parents ?"

Non. _Bon dieu_ non. Vous pouvez à peine supporter sa présence plus de vingt minutes à la fois. Qu'est-ce que deux _semaines _donneraient ? Bon sang, vous pourriez la tuer, mais alors il vous faudrait entrainer une autre bête de travail, et elle ne serait pas aussi douée alors…

Bon, vous pourriez aussi faire un lavage de cerveau à Ron pour qu'il soit votre nouvel hamster. Et dieu sait qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à effacer. Mais là encore, vous aurez à faire vos devoirs vous même, et personne ne veut ça—en tout cas pas vous.

"Désolé Hermione," répondez vous, "mais la famille préfère garder ma laisse courte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Oh." elle ressemble à un chiot qui a le cul sur des braises. Vous savez, ça fait un moment que vous avez eu un animal.

Vous pourriez bien enfoncer le couteau un peu. "Peut être que si tu m'avais prévenu avant, mais là…"

"Oh ! Alors peut être qu'on peut les convaincre de te laisser venir pour l'été ?"

Merde. Vous vous êtes foutu vous même dans la merde, on dirait.

Bon, maintenant que dire ?

"Par Merlin ! Vous pourriez pas la _fermer, _les premières années ?" Vous savez quoi ? Sauvé par monsieur le grand manitou de poufsouffle et sa copine à tronche de cheval. Après s'être défoulé un moment, le gars retourne peloter maladroitement sa copine.

C'est vraiment attrayant.

Vous ne savez pas si votre esclave est plus consternée par le comportement inapproprié qui se passe sous ses yeux ou par le fait qu'elle se soit fait gueuler dessus par quelqu'un qui a moins de QI qu'une caillasse.

L'ignorant un instant, vous regardez le paysage alentour et voyez quelque chose qui change votre estomac en plomb. Dans les buissons devant il y a ce foutu centaure qui regarde chaque carrosse qui passe. Il ne vous a pas vu. Pas encore.

Vous vous plaquez au sol pour vous cacher et passez le reste du trajet comme ça.

* * *

"_WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA _!"

C'est à la moitié des six heures de train que ça vous a frappé comme un éclair en plein front… ou toute autre métaphore qui fasse moins jeu de mot sur votre défiguration.

Même si votre _Locomotor_ est loin d'être parfait, un simple charme simple de lévitation aurait amené l'arbalète du gros balourd à la fenêtre sans aucun problèmes. Chier, vous auriez pu éjecter ce putain d'homme cheval pour de bon !

Bon, ça ne sert à rien de ruminer les opportunités perdues. Ce qui est fait est fait, la chose importante est d'apprendre de revers comme celui ci. Donc, _qu'avez _vous appris ?

Après trois longs mois en tant que sorcier, vous réfléchissez toujours en moldu.

Non pas que vous avez envie de penser comme les autres sorciers vu qu'ils semblent être, à bien des égards, une race d'idiots. Mais tout de même, ils ont passé le dernier millénaire ou plus à utiliser la magie pour faire absolument _tout. _Par conséquent, il doit y avoir un sort pour absolument _tout _ce que votre petit cœur noir puisse rêver.

Vous devez arrêter de penser aux limites de votre corps de onze ans, spécialement quand des levers de poids sont concernés, et…

Oh, boum. Votre coup d'éclat a réveillé votre animal je-sais-tout. Et maintenant elle a interprété ça comme une invitation pour vous récapituler une demie année de cours de sortilèges.

Elle est vraiment sur le bon chemin pour vous faire reconsidérer le fait de faire vous même vos devoirs, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
